Solo Tres Deseos
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: ACABE!, Q NO LES SORPRENDA SI OYEN EXPLOSIONES, YO TERMINANDO EL FIC ES UNA PROFECIA OCULTA DE NOSTRADAMUS DE Q EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA JAJA. ¿Que pasa cuando un chico gana tres deseos por salvar a alguien? Deja que esta historia te encante en un magic
1. Tres deseos?

**"Solo Tres Deseos"**

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola!…

Syaoran: Eres la persona mas incoherente que he visto…es decir, terminas con una historia para sentirte menos ocupada…y se te ocurre otra?...

Magdalia Daidouji: Si, en efecto XD

Syaoran: No tienes remedio.

Magdalia Daidouji: Lo se XD

Syaoran: ……

Magdalia Daidouji: Bien. Hola a todos! n.n… lectores, les vengo a presentar mi nuevo fic.

Nota: hay algo de magia -.-U …

Summary¿Qué sucede cuando un chico gana tres deseos por haber salvado a alguien?... ¿Qué harías tu con ellos?. Deja que la lectura de esta historia te encante en un _Mágico Romance_

¡COMENZAMOS!

"Solo Tres Deseos"

Capitulo 1: **¿Tres deseos?**

Historia por: _**Magdalia Daidouji** _

Los personajes son propiedad de: _**CLAMP **_(a excepción de algunos que brotan de mi imaginación)

La suerte o fortuna suelen ser muy graciosas, impredecibles también ya que no esta en tus manos lo que pueda o no pueda ocurrir, lo que se te pueda o no se te pueda dar. Jamás sabrás lo que tendrás y cuando pasara. Puede haber ocasiones en las que creas que lo has perdido todo y la suerte te sonreirá, dará una mano y te bendecirá dando algo que nunca imaginaste llegaría a tu vida para iluminarla nuevamente.

Conozco el caso de un chico que no tenía la más remota idea de que en una tarde, solo por salvar a "alguien", su vida en un futuro podría cambiar tan radicalmente. Ese chico es llamado: Li Syaoran…y yo soy quien contara su _mágica _historia.

Era un día lluvioso, pero la lluvia era considerada como un buen clima para Hong-Kong, China después de tantos días calurosos.

Un muchacho estaba entretenido en su patio corriendo sintiéndose tan fresco al recibir cada fría gota de lluvia en el rostro. Corría con los brazos abiertos hacia arriba, con sus manos extendías esperando recibir mas gotas caer sobre el. Se detuvo por un momento aun con sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo y dejo que mas lluvia cayera sobre el…solo que…sintió algo caer sobre su mano…que definitivamente…no era una gota de lluvia.

Comenzó a tratar de cerrar su puño derecho con delicadeza donde había caído "el animal" pensando que se trataba probablemente de un bebe pájaro herido…_que ingenuo_.

Bajo su brazo derecho, aun con su puño cerrado….y lo abrió con lentitud…dejando ver a sus ambarinos ojos…lo que nunca imagino caería sobre su mano.

Una diminuta figura humana con lindas y pequeñas alas estaba arrodillada en sus manos….la figura giro su mirada hacia el y de sus labios salieron las palabras "Muchas Gracias".

Los ojos de el chico estaban abiertos inmensamente grandes… ¡Que se supone que era eso que traía en manos?

"¡W-waaaaaaaa¡Q-que cosa eres?"-grito el chico asustado mientras su mano comenzaba a temblar.

"Soy un hada"-dijo ella con dulzura abrazándose al dedo derecho de el, ya que estaba temblando tanto que si no se agarraba de algo caería.

"¡Que?... ¡Las hadas no existen!"-grito el chico con un cómico gesto que claramente decía que no aceptaría la realidad asombrosa de que había un hada en su mano.

"¡Yo existo¡Soy un hada¡Y te concederé tres deseos por haberme salvado!"-grito ella aun sostenida fuertemente abrazando al dedo pulgar.

"¿Tres deseos?"-al parecer la idea de "tres deseos" lo calmo mucho mas… ¿Quién no lo haría?...vaya, tres deseos…imagina todo lo que podrías tener con ellos, aunque claro depende como seas por dentro lo que tus deseos te darán por fuera.

"¡Si!...Por la lluvia que hay me resbale de una nube y mis alas no pueden volar mientras llueve…y caí sobre tu mano, que me salvo. Cada vez que un hada es salvada puede concederle tres deseos a quien la haya salvado"-dijo la pequeña hada que era un poco mas alta que el dedo pulgar del ambarino.

"Ya veo"-decia el aceptando lo que la pequeña hada había dicho.

"Debo estarme volviendo loco…estoy hablando con un _hada"_-decía el chico mientras el cómico rostro que había hecho causaba un poco de gracia a la pequeña hada.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del patio para entrar dentro de su casa nuevamente teniendo cuidado con su mano derecho que llevaba un hada.

Entro escurriendo agua sobre el tapete de entrada y espero a que terminara de escurrir la suficiente como para poder moverse hacia su cuarto sin ninguna preocupación de empapar otras cosas.

Una vez "seco" o menos mojado se dirigió hacia su habitación, tomo una toalla del baño de su recamara y se sentó en una silla que tenia frente al escritorio, dejando que la pequeña hada bajara y se parara sobre el escritorio.

Syaoran le inspeccionaba de cerca con algo de sonrojo ya que sin duda era un hada muy bella, de cortos cabellos castaños, ojos jade esmeralda y un atuendo hecho de flores de cerezo.

"Eres tan…"-comenzaba a decir Syaoran mientras le veía a los ojos.

La pequeña hada ya se había colorado de rojo pensando que un halagador comentario saldría de su boca.

"O.o diminuta"-completo el chico deshaciendo la pequeña ilusión del hada.

"x.XU Si"

"Por cierto, soy Li Syaoran"-se presento el chico de cabellos color chocolate y algo rebeldes, de ojos ambarinos y para su edad, de buen porte.

"Mucho gusto. Yo soy Sakura"-dijo Sakura inclinándose al momento de presentarse en modo de respeto.

"Mucho gusto, Sakura"-respondio Syaoran sonriendo levemente aunque sus adentros seguían sin poder creer como era que estaba hablando con un hada.

"¡Increíble¡Eres el primer humano que se presenta conmigo!"-dijo la flor de cerezo con entusiasmo y mucho sonrojo en su rostro.

"¿En serio?"-pregunto el con curiosidad.

"¡Si!...los demás al momento de saber que puedo darles tres deseos, los piden en el instante, los cumplo y desaparezco"-decia la pequeña hada con tristeza.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"-pregunto Sakura quitando sus pequeños aires de tristeza y regresando a la alegría.

"15 años… er… ¿tu?"-pregunto el pequeño lobo temeroso a la respuesta que le daría el hada…que tal si resultaba tener 200 años y pareciendo tan joven…

"Hay una pequeña diferencia entre el tiempo de las hadas y el tiempo de los humanos…tengo 14 años de hada que se transforman a 15 años humanos"-respondio Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

"Ya veo…"-respondió Syaoran dándose cuenta que ambos eran de la misma edad…la única diferencia eran sus prestigiados orígenes.

"Hmmm…iré a tomar una ducha. Mientras me baño puedes pasearte en la casa. No hay nadie, mi madre salió con mis hermanas"-dijo Syaoran atentamente mientras se comenzaba a parar de la silla.

"¿C-como?... ¿No vas a pedir tu primer deseo aun?"-pregunto Sakura en total asombro, normalmente nadie demoraba tanto en pensar sus deseos.

"No todos los días me dan tres deseos, así que lo pensare muy bien"-respondio el chico sonriendo algo juguetón a lo que el hada se coloro de rojo al verlo. Si ella era hermosa, el era todo un galán.

"De acuerdo"-respondio ella sonriendo tímidamente, levanto sus alas que tenían similitud a las de una mariposa pero menos anchas y mas pequeñas y salio volando de la habitación.

"Aun creo que me estoy volviendo loco"-dijo el pequeño lobo observando como el hada salía volando de su habitación…y seguía pareciendo casi un sueño como era que había caído esa pequeña flor de cerezo en su mano.

Syaoran camino hacia su baño, abrió la regadera, cerro la puerta, y en completa tranquilidad comenzó a disfrutar de su fresca ducha sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo problemático que podría ser para una diminuta criatura como un hada recorrer una casa humana que debía ser al menos mil veces mas grandes que las de un hada.

La pequeña hada voló hasta detenerse sobre un cómodo y largo sofá que estaba frente al televisor.

"Este niño es muy bueno…ningún humano me había invitado nunca a pasar a su casa"-decia Sakura mientras sacudía sus alas con mucha emoción, el sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas de imaginar que había encontrado a un amo tan atento.

"Por su bondad, desearía poder concederle mas deseos…pero no puedo hacerlo. Por primera vez me siento feliz de haber caído sobre la mano de alguien"-continuo hablando la pequeña flor mientras calmaba sus alas y decidía ya no pensar mas en ese niño humano que apenas conocía, porque cada vez que lo hacia, se sonrojaba tímidamente.

Como mencione antes…nadie podría imaginar lo problemático que puede ser para un hada encontrarse dentro de una casa humana…pues llego una criatura que probablemente si su instinto salvaje reaccionaba, la desaparecería del mapa.

El hada comenzó a sentir como algo se movía sobre el sofá, marcaba sus pisadas lenta y fuertemente debido a su peso…incluso podía escucharse su jadeante respiración…así es… adivinaste…se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de un "feroz" perro.

"¡K-KYAAAAAAAAAA!"-grito Sakura al girar su mirada a la izquierda y ver al canino animal caminar con cautela hacia ella.

"¡P-perrito¡N-no soy comida!...yo…yo… ¡Hoe!"-grito con gran susto al por fin sentirlo parado imponentemente frente a ella, con su lengua de fuera haciéndolo parecer un poco simpático, pero sin duda su tamaño, para la pequeña Sakura, era aterrador.

"¡Que miedo!"-grito el hada, comenzó a agitar sus alas y emprendió vuelo rápidamente lo que por supuesto, jamás se debe a ser frente a un perro, ya que la casería es uno de sus juegos y deportes preferidos por naturaleza.

Tan solo la vio volar y salto del sofá intentando saltar sobre ella, cosa que no pudo hacer, pues Sakura volaba más alto aun. Entonces no quedaba de otra, correría hasta alcanzarla. La flor de cerezo estaba terriblemente asustada así que por su mente no pasaba ninguna idea para librarse del can…excepto una…la más eficaz de todas.

Detuvo su vuelo quedando parada sobre el piso, estaba apunto de ser atrapada por el perro que ágilmente corría hacia ella. Cerró sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos tomo apariencia humana, ocultando su alas y aumentando su altura a lo que una chica de su edad (15 años) debería tener.

El perro freno rápidamente al ver como ya no era un "pequeño insecto" lo que estaba frente a el, si no una hermosa chica aun llevando puesto su atuendo de flores. Una falda hecha ahora de gigantes pétalos de flor de cerezo que debía quedarle un poco arriba de la rodilla, una blusa que estaba un poco por encima del obligo hecha de miles, quizás millones de pétalos de flor, y unos zapatos, que solo alcanzaban a cubrir sus talones, hechos de hojas verdes y gigantes.

Incluso ahora que tenía un tamaño lo suficientemente grande para sentirse superior al canino, mostró un gesto temeroso y salio corriendo hacia la habitación de Syaoran. Cerró la puerta antes de que el perro entrara, y se sentó sobre la cama del chico, sollozando con mucho temor…no había duda de que era una miedosa. Aunque muchos miedos que tengas en un presente son ocasionados por una acción del pasado…y ya que el pasado no tiene lugar en el presente, lo mejor será olvidarlos…tal parecía que el hada aun debía aprender esa lección.

Continuaba llorando, hasta que la puerta del baño que estaba en la habitación de Syaoran se abrió y salio Syaoran empapado, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura que era la única cosa que lo cubría…si, en efecto, estaba desnudo. Sakura giro rápidamente su llorosa mirada hacia el, se levanto de la cama, y salio corriendo hacia a el. Se sujeto fuertemente a el, dándole en un gran abrazo. (N.a: DESCARADA! ES MIO! XD jajaja)

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡QUIEN ERES?"-pregunto el pequeño lobo sonrojado de pies a cabeza…nadie jamás lo había abrazado de esa manera cuando el tan solo acababa de salir de una ducha.

"Sakura"-respondio la chica, que era algo mas baja que el, subiendo su mirada hacia el castaño, dejándole ver sus sollozantes y aun bellos ojos jade esmeralda…sin duda la vista de esos lindos ojos dejo algo atolondrado al castaño pues no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Sakura, hasta que por supuesto aterrizo en la realidad.

"ER- SAKURA….DISCULPA PERO…"-decía el ambarino mientras no sabia como explicarle que no es normal abrazar a un chico mientras este solo en toalla.

"Tengo mucho miedo… ¿No puedo abrazarte?"-pregunto ella tiernamente haciendo sonrojar al chico aun mas.

"ER- ES QUE NO ES NORMAL EN ESTA SITUACION"- Ja, claro que no lo era…estaba desnudo.

Solo por esa respuesta, aun con ojos de tristeza y cobardía soltó al chico, haciendo que este recuperara un poco más su color, ya que sin duda el rojo lo había absorbido todo.

Después de unos minutos de explicarle lo poco usual que era que una chica abrazara a un chico que estuviera en toalla, Sakura salio de la habitación para permitir que se vistiera. También le explico que si su madre y hermanas llegaban y encontraban a una chica vestida con flores se asustarían un poco, así que le dijo que fuera a la habitación con una puerta rosa y un letrero que decía por fuera "Li Meiling", que buscase en los cajones algo de ropa y la usara.

Sakura con algo de miedo de volver a encontrar al perro, camino rápidamente entre los pasillos buscando aquella puerta rosa hasta que dio con ella.

"L-li M-meilin-g"-leia un poco lento ya que pese a que sabia leer la escritura humana, le resultaba algo complicado ya que no estaba acostumbrada.

"¡Si, la encontré!"-dijo ella emocionada entrando dentro de la habitación. Busco en los cajones y saco unos lindos atuendos chinos. Su ropa florida la dejo dentro de los cajones y se cambio rápidamente a la bella ropa china que le quedaba a la perfección.

Salio del cuarto felizmente ya cambiada y antes entrar corriendo nuevamente a la habitación de Syaoran, toco la puerta para saber si ya estaba listo.

"Puedes pasar"-respondio Syaoran con un tono de voz amable. Sakura abrió la puerta felizmente y se sentó al lado de Syaoran en la cama haciendo sentir algo nervioso al chico.

"¿Cómo es que…te hiciste…er…grande?"-pregunto Syaoran con curiosidad viendo a los ojos a Sakura.

"Todas las hadas tenemos una habilidad especial. También podemos bendecir a otras hadas con un don…mi amiga y reina de las hadas de la naturaleza: Tomoyo, me dio el don de poder lucir como una humana solo por medio día"-respondio Sakura con alegría al mencionar a una querida amiga.

"¿Hadas de la naturaleza?... ¿Hay mas?"-pregunto Syaoran intrigado.

"Por supuesto, yo soy un hada de la naturaleza, es por eso que estaba sobre una nube, arreglando algo de la lluvia, pero caí accidentalmente…"-decía ella con algo de tristeza

"¡Pero me hace muy feliz haber caído sobre tu mano, Syaoran!"-completo ella sonriendo muy alegremente, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

"Huh… ¿P-porque lo dices?"-pregunto el chico sonrojándose levemente…aunque su actitud se había vuelto algo tímida al tenerla aun lado muy cerca.

"Se ve que eres un chico muy bueno"-respondio ella con algo de timidez también, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Por cierto… ¿Ya pensaste en tu primer deseo?"-pregunto el hada en apariencia humana.

"Aun no. Hmmm… ¿Qué pedirías tu?"-pregunto el con interés… ¿Qué pediría un hada?

"¡Lo que muchas hadas quieren!... ¡Ser humana!. Ser humana debe ser genial…no tienes que ocultarte de nadie, y también puedes…enamorarte"-respondio ella con gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, con ojos tímidos que se giraban hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro del castaño.

"¿L-las hadas no se enamoran?"-pregunto el chico sonrojándose algo tímido al igual que ella.

"Claro…pero es muy difícil encontrar a alguien…y yo…"-decía ella aun mas tímida, incluso su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, ya había cerrado sus ojos y por el rojo de sus mejillas, ya parecía tener fiebre.

"Descuida, encontraras a alguien"-dijo Syaoran poniendo su calida mano sobre la mejilla derecha del hada tiernamente…que nuevamente sin tener la mas remota idea…había tocado el corazón de la flor, con esas palabras.

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: WIIIIIIIIIIIIII –sale corriendo por segunda vez sintiéndose enormemente realizada con una capa que dice "Amo a Syaoran"- Hice un nuevo fic! O.ó –pose heroica, dejando que la capa vuele heroicamente, con un fondo lleno de "te amo Syaoran". Espero les haya gustado XD si les gusto dejen review, si NO les gusto ó.o no me lo digan o díganmelo pero en un mail XD no review.

Nota: x.x alguien a quien le comente la idea me dijo que los tres deseos le recordaban a Aladdin…pero aclaro: Saque la inspiración de esta historia, de el dibujo de un hada que vi repentinamente hace unos días mientras no podía dormir. Y no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Aladdin¿de acuerdo?.

Eso es todo. Reviews son bienvenidos! Gracias por leer!


	2. Primer Deseo

"Solo Tres Deseos"

Magdalia Daidouji: Konnichi-pu! X3…WAJUA! X3 muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me da mucho gusto haber empezado bien la historia! X3. Me gusta hacer el papel de narradora de cuento en esta historia jaja XD. Bueno, no me gusta retrasarme mucho y por ello…

¡COMENZAMOS!

"Solo Tres Deseos"

Capitulo 2: **Primer deseo**

Historia por: _Magdalia Daidouji _

Los personajes son propiedad de: _CLAMP _(a excepción de algunos que brotan de mi imaginación)

Tres deseos no se dan todos los días…de hecho, la fortuna de tenerlos es increíblemente mágica…pero aun mas asombrosamente mágico es…tener un hada.

Yo apuesto a que el joven Syaoran jamás pensó que una flor de cerezo en forma de hada caería en su mano…brindándole dicha y felicidad para el futuro. Apenas la había encontrado ayer y ciertamente ya comenzaba a tomarle cariño, como si fuera una amiga especial. ¿Especial por es un hada o porque significa mucho para el?...esa es una buena pregunta.

Después de haberle dado soporte diciéndole que en un futuro encontraría a alguien, intento eliminar esa atmósfera de tristeza que rodeaba al hada y la llevo a ver televisión junto a el, solo para distraerla…exponiéndola por supuesto, frente a su familia. Pues en solo dos horas más, llegaron las cinco mujeres que habitaban la casa junto a Syaoran y vieron a la bella chica de ojos jade esmeralda sentada viendo televisión junto a su pequeño lobo.

-Flash Back-

"Oh… Syaoran, ¿Quién es esta niña?"-pregunto Yelan con su actitud seria pero a la vez atenta poniéndose de pie junto a ellos.

"E-Ella es Sakura, madre"-dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie firmemente como si fuera un soldado acatando ordenes del superior.

"Mucho gusto, Sakura"-dijo Yelan inclinando su abdomen en forma de saludo cortes y respetuoso hacia el hada.

"H-hoe, ¡Mucho gusto!"-respondio la de ojos jade esmeralda haciendo el mismo saludo…no estaba segura de lo que significara, ya que no convivía mucho con los humanos, pero tenia el presentimiento de que era algo bueno.

"Sakura… ¿Vienes de Japón?"-pregunto Yelan con curiosidad agachándose a la altura de la chica…la tomo por la barbilla con delicadeza y admiro sus bellos ojos esmeralda…sintiendo algo diferente en ella…pero no lograba saber que era. (n.a: x.xU me recuerda a la primera película ojojo… Ah Yelan le pregunto eso, por que el nombre esta en japonés: Sakura…XD)

"¡Si!"-respondio ella animada entendiéndose con la madre del pequeño lobo. Y Syaoran solo esperaba que no se tomaran mas confianza o tal vez Sakura revelaría datos ocultos como que nació en una flor de cerezo en Japón.

"E-ella es estudiante de intercambio, madre. Se hospedara en la habitación de Meiling"-dijo el castaño viendo con algo de temor a su madre…pues sabia bien que cuando había chica que venia de intercambio podía hospedarse en un departamento o en casa de otra alumna, no un chico.

Yelan giro su mirada hacia Syaoran, quitando su mano de la barbilla de Sakura…sabia que estaba mintiendo, pero no dejaría a una pobre chiquilla dormir en la calle por lo que la acepto en su casa.

-Fin del flash back-

Ya habían pasado casi tres días, pues este era el segundo día y ya era de noche. La Primera noche la castaña salio de la habitación de Syaoran y no durmió en esa casa, regreso a su mundo de hadas para avisar que tenia una deuda pendiente de "Tres Deseos" y regresaría al mundo humano para pagarla.

Y en el segundo día, regreso por el anochecer, pues se había subido nuevamente a una nube para ver como estaría el clima y avisar a Syaoran si haría frió o no, si llovería o no.

Era de noche…y la castaña estaba acostada en la cama de la chica de china: Li Meiling. (n.a: meiling no esta en casa) Sentía pánico…estaba en su apariencia humana y miraba hacia el techo con terror…se sentía tan sola…siempre dormía en compañía de las flores que eran amigas de ella, o solía quedarse en compañía de la reina Tomoyo…pero jamás sola.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, sus cejas marcaban la expresión de miedo en su rostro…no lo pensó mas y se descobijo y salio de la cama. Se puso unas cómodas rosadas pantuflas y camino fuera de la habitación en silencio.

Pisaba de puntillas el piso intentando hacer el menor ruido cuando se vio interrumpida por su más temido enemigo.

"¡KYA!"-grito al ver al canino frente a ella, se tapo rápidamente la boca pretendiendo no haber gritado, pues podría haber despertado a los demás.

"H-hoe…p-perrito…"-decía Sakura mientras veía el perro aproximarse a ella, ya había dejado unas cómicas lagrimas de cobardía salir de sus ojos.

Pero el perro actuó como todo un felino y se arrimo a los pies de la chica queriéndose acurrucar en ellos.

"Eres bueno, ¿ne?"-pregunto el hada, quitando sus lagrimas e inclinándose a acariciar el lomo del perro con ternura. Con cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos y siguió caminando por la casa. Sin duda era grande, pero ya había estado en esa habitación antes, por lo que la volvería a reconocer cuando la viera. Giro por un pasillo hacia la derecha y encontró frente a sus ojos una blanca puerta con perilla dorada. La abrió con cuidado, entro dentro y cerró la puerta.

Aun con el cachorro en brazos avanzo dentro de la habitación hasta estar sentada sobre la alfombra que estaba justo enfrente de la cama del ambarino. Abrazaba al perro con cariño mientras veía tiernamente a Syaoran "dormir". Mas el chico aun no conciliaba el sueño y al sentir que alguien le observaba abrió sus ojos rápidamente topándose con las joyas esmeraldas.

"¿S-sakura?... ¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto Syaoran mientras se levantaba de su cama algo sorprendido y se hincaba en el piso frente a la flor de cerezo.

"No puedo dormir"-decia la chica con voz tímida comenzando a soltar al perro.

"Hmm…yo tampoco"-dijo el chico sonriendo muy levemente al ver que ambos no lograban conciliar el sueño.

"Es que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola…"-dijo con ojos que demostraban el sentir del miedo, y su boca hacia esa mueca de tristeza.

"¿Por eso viniste?"-pregunto Syaoran sonriendo un poco con tranquilidad.

"Y-yo…si…Y-y… ¿Tu porque no puedes dormir?"-pregunto Sakura mientras intentaba no sonrojarse ante la pregunta que había hecho el lobo y esperaba que respondiera la suya.

"Estaba pensando…en que pasara con mi primer deseo"-dijo Syaoran tornándose un poco serio.

"¿¡De verdad?... ¡Genial, ¿Ya sabes lo que pedirás?"-pregunto Sakura entusiasmada acercando su rostro al de chico con felicidad, rostro bello de alegría que hizo sonrojar fuertemente al ambarino mientras la contemplaba por algunos segundos.

"Hoe, ¿Syaoran?"-pregunto el hada distraída e ingenua.

"A-ah…no, aun no lo se…"-respondió el chico girando su rostro levemente hacia otro lado para dejar de ver la belleza de la chica y poder dejar de sonrojarse.

"Hoe. Por cierto, muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme en tu casa, Syaoran"-agradecio ella dulcemente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y se sonrojaba un poco al sentirse apenada de estar viviendo en su casa.

"No es nada. Es extraño…mi madre no me pregunto mas acerca de ti…parece que le agradaste"-dijo Syaoran girando su mirada nuevamente hacia ella con algo de dulzura, esta era la primera chica que le agradaba su madre, ya que ni la misma Li Meiling era de su completo agrado.

"¿Eso crees?...Que bueno, ¡Prometo ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible!"-dijo la chica levantando sus brazos en alto con mucha energía dispuesta a dar todo por seguir siendo de la simpatía de la familia de Li Syaoran.

"No es necesario…Sakura"-dijo el chico bajando los brazos de Sakura con delicadeza al tomar con sus manos las muñecas del hada. Definitivamente el le hacia colorarse de un tono superior al rojo, era casi increíble.

"¡Eres el mejor humano que he conocido!"-dijo ella con alegría y se tiro a sus brazos riéndose nerviosamente con sumo sonrojo. Esos repentinos abrazos simplemente hacían que saliera humo por las orejas del pequeño lobo, pues lo ponían sumamente nervioso…tal vez por que nadie le había abrazado así antes.

"G-gr-acias…s-syaor-an"-dijo por ultima vez en esa noche el hada quedando dormida en calida y dulcemente en sus brazos.

Con cuidado el pequeño lobo la cargo en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa siendo rescatada por el valiente príncipe y la subió a su cama recostándola con delicadeza y cobijándola con ternura. Le daba mucho nerviosismo y vergüenza compartir la cama con una chica, pero saber que no era una chica cualquiera, si no un hada en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo ponía más nervioso...pero no había de otra, podría dormir en el piso, pero no era muy cómodo, por lo que prefirió dormir junto a ella esa noche.

Mientras la noche transcurría y el ambarino y castaña dormían, el le abrazo como si fuera su almohada y se acerco mas a ella sin siquiera notarlo pues las acciones las realizaba su subconsciente pues el conciente estaba en la tierra de los sueños.

Repentinamente una diminuta luz verde comenzó a brillar fuera de la habitación de Syaoran, en la ventana que daba hacia el gran y precioso jardín.

"Las hadas somos muy especiales en muchas maneras...espero que Sakura encuentre lo que es especial para ella"-dijo una pequeña hada que destellaba de si una agradable y clara luz verde, tenia cabellos largos, una corona hecha de ramas con pequeñas flores y una flor como su centro. Y místicamente, en cuestión de segundos, esfumando su luz verde, desapareció del lugar.

Sakura no podía permanecer mas de medio día como una humana por lo que, cerca de la madrugada, se transformo nuevamente, sin siquiera notarlo, en su pequeña figura de hada. Tan pequeña como un dedo pulgar, con hadas con forma similar a las de mariposas, vestimenta de flores y zapatillas de hojas.

Por fin amaneció, por fortuna para muchos, era domingo, y no era día de trabajar o asistir a clases.

Unos cautelosos y traviesos pies caminaron con cuidado hacia la habitación de Syaoran, abrió la puerta intentando hacer el mínimo ruido...se aproximo hasta el pequeño lobo, se acerco lo mayormente posible a su oído y...

"¡BUENOS DIAS XIAOLANG!"-se escucho un grito alegre en el oído de Syaoran que logro despertarlo de un susto rápidamente, debo decir, mucho mas efectivo que el propio despertador.

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... ¿¡SAKURA?"-pregunto el chico girando su mirada hacia su lado derecho y no había rastro del cuerpo de la chica...al menos no en apariencia humana.

"Hmmm... ¿Que tendría que hacer Sakura en tu cama?"-pregunto su hermana con un gesto lleno de picardía y sonrisa malévolamente traviesa que solo intentaban molestar al pequeño lobo.

"¡EEEEK, ¡NO ES ESO, ¡YO SOLO...,... -.-U estaba soñando..."-tuvo que fingir mientras el color de su piel ya rondaba por el rojo, viendo como su traviesa hermana Faren se reía a carcajadas mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto para salir aun riendo felizmente.

"¡Jajaja, ¡a Xiaolang le gusta Sakura, ¡a Xiaolang le gusta sakura!... Aun no la conozco, ¡pero mi madre dijo que era una niña encantadora!... ¡Xiaolang, es tu oportunidad para crecer y tener novia! ¡Jajaja!"-rio con carcajadas sonoras y por fin dejo la habitación después de haberse burlado y reído lo suficiente.

"-.-U...ah...hermanas"-definitivamente podían considerarse en su situación, poniéndose en su lugar, un poco fastidiosas...pero si no te pones en su lugar, seguro lo hallaras divertido.

"¡Ah!... ¡Sakura, ¿Donde estas?"- decía el chico mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y estaba apunto de salir corriendo de la habitación para ir a buscarla, justo estaba apunto de girar la perilla de la puerta, cuando el veloz vuelo de un hada lo alcanzo.

"¡Aquí estoy, Syaoran!"-grito la pequeña hada poniéndose de pie sobre la mano que Syaoran tenia en la perilla.

"¡Sakura!... estas bien"-dijo el con alivio dando un suspiro y sonriendo levemente con alegría al ver que no había perdido a su hada.

"Recuerda que no soy humana, Syaoran. Solo puedo permanecer medio día como una humana...es por eso que regrese a mi forma original...gracias por preocuparte por mi"-dijo la pequeña hada, voló hacia estar frente al rostro de Syaoran y con ternura le planto un diminuto beso en su mejilla...provocando que a este lobo le subiera unos 20 grados mas la temperatura (n.a: es un decir XD)

"¿Hace calor aquí o que?"-decia el chico cómicamente mientras sacudía su playera con calor, aun completamente rojo por haber recibido el beso...imaginar que se lo hubiera dado cuando estuviera en su forma humana, simplemente le ponía la piel china y su medidor de nerviosismo llegaba hasta el limite.

"Espera... ¿Que le diré a mi madre si pregunta por ti?"-pregunto Syaoran repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo curioso que seria para su madre no encontrar a la nueva huésped durante la mañana.

"Hmmm... puedes decir que yo...hmmm...hoe...lo lamento, no soy buena con las excusas"-se disculpo la pequeña hada inclinándose en manera de demostrar que se sentía mal de no poder ser útil en ese momento.

Un pequeño timbre en el teléfono, interrumpió su conversación.

Syaoran levanto el teléfono pero al parecer su madre ya había contestado, se encontraba hablando con la madre de Meiling, pero se oía muy angustiada.

"¿Que sucedió?"-pregunto Yelan con seriedad.

"Meiling esta grave...desde que llegamos a Japón comenzó a decir que se sentía mal, pero no tanto como hoy...su temperatura esta mas arriba de lo normal, estamos en un hospital y tengo mucho miedo. Yelan, por favor, ruega a los ancestros porque Meiling mejore...entre mas oraciones tengamos, la suerte nos sonreirá mas"-dijo la Madre de la ahora niña gravemente enferma, su voz sonaba triste, deprimida, angustiada... sentir que podía perder a su única hija era sin duda algo horrible, por lo que deseaba nadie mas tuviera que pasar por ello.

Después de ello, la llamada se corto y fue todo lo que el pequeño lobo alcanzo a escuchar.

Repentinamente los ojos de Syaoran se mostraron dolidos...Li Meiling era su prima mas querida... no deseaba que le pasara ningún mal...no podía imaginarse si por lo que ella estaba pasando le ocurriera a alguna de sus hermanas, que ha pesar de parecer molestas, las amaba.

"¿Sucede algo malo Syaoran?"-pregunto Sakura con preocupación posándose sobre la mano del chico.

"Mi primer deseo Sakura...es que Meiling este fuera de peligro"-dijo Syaoran y realizo su primer noble y gentil deseo.

"¡Por supuesto!"-acepto ella sumamente contenta...agito sus alas un poco soltando algo de brillo, termino de agitarlas y sonrió felizmente.

"¡Listo!...En una hora o dos cualquier mal que tenga se ira..."-respondió ella felizmente entrecerrando sus ojos con cariño.

"Te lo agradezco"-dijo el ambarino bajando su cabeza hacia ella, intentando verle a sus verdes ojos en donde se podía perder por un tiempo que pareciera infinito.

"No me agradezcas...fue tu deseo...además...es el deseo mas amable que he escuchado...todos los chicos siempre piden lo mismo, dinero y chicas y...pero...tu eres diferente...eres...muy bueno...Syaoran"-decia ella cerraba sus ojos avergonzada al hablar, y revelaba sus pensamientos acerca del chico...que conforme mas lo trataba...se volvía aquel tesoro que debía encontrar.

-Fin del capitulo-

-Agradecimientos-

Naguchan: XD Manis casi siempre eres la primera, muchísimas gracias, gracias por leer mis historias manita ;o;, X3 eres una mana ejemplar lol XD jaja, ¡ya se!...Sakura lo abraza y nosotras no ;o;...o.ó muajajaja pero ya le ira mal, nagu, no te preocupes!..XD jajaja no te creas XD saku es para syaoran...debemos resignarnos mana ;.; XDDDD jajajajaja. (ya ando loca x.x) Nos seguimos viendo, cuidate! Buh bye!

Doremi3: Hola Doremi! X3 Muchisimas gracias! Me da gusto que te haya parecido linda! X3 espero te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Li Maha: Hola Li Maha! X3! Muchas gracias por el review! X3... ¡Ah, que alivio me da que mi historia no te recuerde a Aladdin XD, aunque es un halago para mi que digas que es mas bonita jaja XD asi que muchas gracias por eso tambien!. Oh si, el señor tiempo andaba muy amable x3 solo que... ;o; se me vinieron las fiestas del 24,25 y 31 y 1 y preparativos y Wa! Eso me quito tiempo x.x. Cierto Sakura andaba de melosa XD jajaja, luego nos la ajusticiamos o.ó! XD jaja, Gracias por tu apoyo! Matta-ne!

Cristy: Hola Cristy! X3 que genial que te haya gustado! Espero tambien te haya gustado este capitulo y si no XD bueno siempre puedes culpar a mi imaginación jaja XD. Si, Sakura esta ahora en el menú para perros XD jajaja , muchas gracias por el review! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate!

Lady Esmeralda: Hola Lady! X3, wajua! Que bueno que entraste a leer mi fic, eso me pone muy contenta x3, y tambien me da gusto leer que te parecio genial x3 wiiii eso me pone super feliz, muchas gracias por leerme Lady! X3 Cuidate mucho! Nos vemos!

Ebblin-chan: Konnichi-pu! Ebblin-chan! X3 que feliz soy de que te haya gustado! X3 y de que no le halles parecido a Aladdin XD jaja porque yo tampoco se lo veo pero bueno XD. Claro que tenia que actualizar! X3 Aqui Magdalia Daidouji no deja el por mas de una semana XD a menos que la mendiga escuela le llame ;o;. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo! X3, nos leemos pronto! Muchas gracias por el review! Cuidate!

Megumi-chan: Hola Megumi! X3 Que bueno que te haya gustado mi nuevo fic x3...XD tehe! Ya viste el primer deseo de nuestro pequeño lobo! X3 es taaaaan lindo y generoso, Muchas gracias por el review, cuidate mucho, nos leemos pronto! X3

Sakura Princesa: Hola Sakura! X3 Jajaja XD te pusiste de parte de Syao, pero muchisimas gracias por el comentario! Me da muchisimo gusto que pienses eso de mis historias! X3 ;o; intente actualizar antes pero... -.-U las fiestas no me dejaron, buh T.T...pero bueno XD al menos actualize, muchas gracias por el apoyo Sakura! Cuidate mucho! Nos leemos pronto!

Mao Ayanami pl: Hola Mao! X3! Jaja XD tu tambien estas de parte de Syao jaja XD, muchas gracias por el review!... ¿que como le hago, preguntale a mi imaginación x.O esta toda loca XD. Gracias nuevamente! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto!

Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! X3..jajaja XD ahhh... o.o yo, bueno .-.U..-juega con las manos- XD preguntale a mi imaginación jaja XD. Owo es bueno dejarte picada! X3 asi sigues leyendo! Muajajaja! XD jajaja, Muchas gracias por apoyarme Cynthia! X3 nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Lady Nux: Hola Lady! X3, te parecio asi, muchisimas gracias por el comentario, ya actualize y espero haya sido de tu agrado x3! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! X3! –te salta encima- XD jaja ya sabes tengo que seguir la tradición wajua XD jajaja...XD Muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 en verdad lo aprecio mucho! Ya actualize y espero te haya gustado, -.- ahorita no tengo internet ;o; mi papa lo corta en las noches y son las 2 de la mañana o.O...asi que mañana me pongo a leer tus actualizaciones! X3 Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Subaruchan: Hola Subaruchan! X3! XD jajaja gracias por lo del cartel, me da muchisimo gusto que te haya gustado! Wiiii! X3 XD ya actualize y espero haya sido de tu agrado subaruchan! X3! Nos leemos pronto! Te cuidas mucho! Gracias por el apoyo! X3

Maryli: Hola Maryli! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review, me pone contenta que te haya gustado! Ya le continue y espero te haya gustado! X3 nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Luna310: Hola Luna! X3 muchas gracias por el review!...sip va a ser una historia corta por ello prometo dar lo mejor de mi para dar buenas actualizaciones XD, x3 que halagador que eso pienses de mi fic, muchísimas gracias! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Sakura Ika: Aiko-san! X3 Hola!...jajajaja XD awwww sho con mis poses extrañas... O.ó –usa su pose heroica ahora con una capa de la bandera de Japón volando heroicamente- n0n NIPPON!..XD ok ya me sali del tema jajaja XD, muchisimas gracias por el review! Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado! Gracias! X3 nos leemos pronto Aiko! Cuidate mucho!

Shiriko Sakura: Hola Shiriko! X3! Wow, en serio lees todas mis historias? O,o...MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! WI! XD , me da mucho gusto haber recibido tu review!x3 espero te haya gustado la actualización! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Karin: Hola Karin! X3 muchas gracias! Me da gusto que te haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate! X3

Clara: Hola Clara! X3! Muchisimas gracias, y gracias por desearme suerte x3 espero me llegue T,T sniff, Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado! XD jaja, muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Anny chan: Hola Anny! X3 Muchisimas Gracias!...XD con que siempre los dejo con la intriga?...X3 eso es bueno aunque no lo creas muajajaj XD jaja, nos leemos pronto Anny-chan, muchas gracias por el review! Cuidate!

Valna: Hola Valna! X3 hace mucho que no te veia por mis fics jajaja XD. Sip, un fic mas a la lista XD... ¿de donde saco las ideas? o.o te dire, mi imaginación es muy extensa. XD jajaja, nah, no es un hada pervertida...XD solo una ignorante (O.o vaya, hoy no ando de buenas con Sakura XDDDD) Pues ya te aparecí a Meiling pero no en el modo en que esperabas XD jaja siempre hago las cosas muy o.O sorpresivamente extrañas o.OU bah...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW VALNA! X3 Cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto!

Nati-chan: Hola Nati! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD jajaja! Ya te adelantaste mucho! Apenas hice el primer capi y ya quisiste ver el final! XD jajaja, genial x3. Pues ya veremos, ya veremos, X3 estoy llena de sorpresas XD, me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado la historia! X3 nos leemos pronto Nati! Cuidate mucho!

Gatitos y Perritos: Hola Gatitos y Perritos! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! Que feliz soy de que les haya gustado la historia x3 jaja XD veo que les gustan las hadas, genial x3. Muchas gracias nuevamente mis nuevos lectores XD! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidense mucho!

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Wajua! Capitulo 2 listo! X3 Espero haya sido de su agrado y si no...XD no me lo digan jaja XD Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo en verdad!

Nota: Wahua! Hoy me di cuenta de algo x3! ...en el 2005 logre crear 6 historias apartir de julio! Wajua! –sale corriendo con su capa de "Amo a Syaoran" y con una bandera de japon sintiendose enormemente realizada- Gracias a todos quienes me lean!

Nos leemos Pronto!


	3. Tamaño

"Solo Tres Deseos"

Magdalia Daidouji: Nya! Hola a Todos! x3 Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y paciencia!

¡COMENZAMOS!

"Solo Tres Deseos"

Capitulo 3: Tamaño

Historia por: _**Magdalia Daidouji** _

_Personajes Propiedad de: **CLAMP**_

Se suele decir que el tamaño de una persona no importa, y que lo que vale es el tamaño de su corazón. Yo apoyo la idea, pues creo que es correcta…en nosotros, los humanos. Pero yo hablo de la altura de una pequeña hada, una criatura que cabía en la palma de la mano, pues era un poco mas grande que el dedo pulgar, muy pequeña. Y en su caso, al contrario de los humanos, la estatura si era un asunto de importancia…pues siendo así de diminuta había muchas cosas que no podía hacer. Justo ahora se presentaba el primer problema al ser de mañana….

"No me agradezcas...fue tu deseo...además...es el deseo mas amable que he escuchado...todos los chicos siempre piden lo mismo, dinero y chicas y...pero...tu eres diferente...eres...muy bueno...Syaoran"-decia ella cerraba sus ojos avergonzada al hablar, y revelaba sus pensamientos acerca del chico...que conforme mas lo trataba...se volvía aquel tesoro que debía encontrar.

Al oírla decir aquello no encontró palabras para contestar, el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas con rapidez, haciendo que esa "cualidad" suya de colorarse tan rojo como un tomate saliera a relucir. No encontraba como romper el silencio…pero seguro su madre si.

"¡Syaoran, ¡Ya esta el desayuno, ¡Llama a Sakura para que venga a desayunar!"-se escucho el grito la señora de la casa, Li Yelan, ya sentada en la mesa de la cocina en compañía de sus cuatro hijas…solo esperando la presencia de ambos castaños.

Era hay donde el primer problema se hacia presente… ¿Cómo mentirle a su madre, ¿Qué excusa darle?...parecía que el tamaño del hada no venia de mucha ayuda.

"¡Hoe, ¿Qué hacer?...aun no ha pasado medio día, no podré transformarme…"-decía el hada con preocupación casi mordiendo sus uñas.

"…Yo…diré que saliste al centro comercial desde temprano…"-decía Syaoran mientras su mirada estaba en el piso, pensativo si seria algo creíble para su madre o no.

"¡Si!... ¿Qué es un centro comercial x.XU"-pregunto la castaña con ingenuidad al no tener la mas remota idea de que se le hablaba.

"Huh…es un lugar muy grande donde va mucha gente y compra cosas"-respondio Syaoran tratando de ser breve y concreto con su respuesta, algo que la flor de cerezo pudiese entender fácilmente.

"Ya veo, ¡Excelente idea, Syaoran!"-dijo Sakura sonriendo animosamente hacia el ambarino.

"Entonces espera aquí, regresare cuando acabe de desayunar, te traeré algo"-dijo el castaño apunto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, girando su mirada hacia atrás donde estaba Sakura, sonrió levemente hacia ella antes de abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto dejando a la pequeña hada sola nuevamente.

Syaoran caminaba algo temeroso hacia el comedor, pareciera que actuaba como un soldado frente a su general, en lugar de un hijo frente a su madre. Trago saliva por el nerviosismo y tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de su madre.

"¡Ne, ¡Ne, ¿¡Dónde esta Sakura?"-grito Faren muy expresiva, con su rostro extrañado al igual que el de sus tres hermanas.

"¡Nosotras no la hemos conocido, ¡Madre dijo que era una niña muy encantadora, Syaoran!"-

"¡Creemos que podría ser tu novia!"- Dijo Feimei entusiasta alzando sus brazos al aire en pose de triunfo como si el que su hermano menor fuese a tener novia fuera un logro mas para la familia.

"Basta. ¿Dónde esta ella, Syaoran?"-dijo Yelan posando su severa e inquisidora mirada sobre Syaoran, haciendo a las cuatro chicas callar en el instante, regresando a mantenerse ocupadas comiendo sus alimentos, mientras el pequeño lobo decidía echar una mentira blanca.

"Fue al centro comercial desde temprano, madre"-respondio Syaoran sin titubear, si ya pensaba que su madre sabía que eso era una mentira, ¡si tartamudeaba que no llegaría a pensar!

"Coincidencia. Iremos al centro comercial por la tarde. Estate listo, Syaoran. Dejare una llave aquí por si ella regresa mientras nosotros nos vamos"-dijo Yelan comenzando a mostrar su rostro mas relajado dándole un poco mas de confidencia a su hijo.

"Como usted diga, madre"-respondió el ambarino, mientras intentaba en su mente comenzar a tratar de idear un plan que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de aprietos. Termino de comer sus bocadillos mas aprisa que las demás, en una servilleta tomo un pan de los que estaba en la charolilla y se retiro a su habitación.

"Te traje un pan, es dulce, los cocina Shiefa…"-dijo Syaoran cerrando la puerta tras de si, viendo al hada aletear frente a el, manteniéndose volando a la altura de su mentón.

"¡Muchas Gracias!"-respondió la de ojos jade esmeralda aleteando fuertemente desmotrando la felicidad que la recorría por dentro al ser tomada tan en cuenta por su nuevo amo.

"No es nada"-dijo Syaoran con su pequeña y tranquila sonrisa que alarmaba las emociones del hada coloreando su rostro de color rosa.

"… ¿Qué comen las hadas?"-pregunto el pequeño lobo que se volvía muy curioso sobre las hadas…acerca de una en especial…la única que conocía y tenia…Sakura.

"Comemos muchas cosas…es mas común que comamos la miel de abejas, es muy deliciosa, fresca y limpia…"-comenzaba a decir Sakura cerrando sus ojillos con ternura y su boca se alargaba en una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia al recordar la comida de la cual gozaba.

"Hay miel en casa, ¿Quieres que te traiga?"-preguntó el ambarino en el instante, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de satisfacer cualquier deseo que el hada pidiera… ¿irónico, no?... ¿No debía ser ella quien gustaba de complacer deseos?"

"¡N-No te preocupes por mi!... ¡Este pan esta delicisioso, ¡Si!"-dijo la castaña con una cómica expresión en su rostro, con ojos que parecían punto, y sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro, rápidamente dio una atolondrada mordidita al pan y comenzó a atragantarse por atrabancada.

"X.xU"

"¿¡S-sakura? ¿¡Estas bien?"-grito Syaoran algo alterado al ver al hada no poder pasar el bocado con tanta facilidad, después de unos segundos logro ingerirlo, dejando a ambos libre de preocupación.

"Lo lamento"-dijo ella avergonzada deteniendo el vuelo de sus alas, posándose sobre la mano de Syaoran.

"Todo esta…-"

"¡XIAOLANG, ¡Recuerda alistarte, hermanito!"-se escucho el alegre grito de su hermana Faren que seguro paseaba por los pasillos camino a su habitación.

"¡Es verdad!...Sakura, saldré al centro comercial por la tarde… le dije a mi madre que tu estabas ahí así que debe pensar que allá te encontraremos… Shiefa siempre entra a mi habitación sin tocar… sería arriesgado tenerte aquí…mmm…"-comenzaba a decir el joven Li, mientras ponía su mano libre sobre su barbilla, interrogándose a si mismo que hacer al respecto… ¿Cómo no delatar la existencia de un hada en su casa?

"Y-yo…yo…puedo irme…si el centro comercial es un lugar muy grande, seguro lo encontrare y te esperare ahí…para cuando llegues ya estaré en forma humana"—dijo Sakura, finalizando la sugerencia con una sonrisa tierna, encontrando una rápida solución…tal parecía no estaba tan hueca de ideas, y tenía buenas soluciones en la mente.

"… ¿Esperarme?... Aun faltan horas… ¿Qué harás allá sola, Que pasaría si algo malo llegara a pasarte"-comenzaba a rechazar la sugerencia que había hecho la chica de ojos jade esmeralda, la preocupación comenzaba a atacar como punzadas al corazón.

"Si algo me llegara a pasar, mi deuda no quedaría pendiente, otra hada llegaría para cumplir los deseos que aun te quedan, Syaoran"-respondió ella con ingenuidad alguna, aun sonriendo con dulzura, sin sospechar en lo absoluto la intención con la que el pequeño lobo había hablado.

"¡No se trata sobre los deseos, ¡Me preocupas!..."-grito el sin siquiera haberse esperado un segundo mas para contestar al "tonto" comentario que Sakura había hecho.

"Hoe"-dijo la castaña. Rápidamente ambos abrieron sus ojos grandes en sorpresa. El era serio, tierno…pero orgulloso, y decir sus sentimientos en tal manera no era algo que acostumbraba, por lo que al instante giro su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, bajándola con suma vergüenza, tomando una apariencia mas seria, con el sonrojo adornado ambas mejillas, sin saber que mas decir.

"Etto…Todo va a estar bien, Syaoran. Promesa de hada"-dijo ella animándose a tomar la palabra para deshacer la distancia silenciosa entre ellos. Aun sonrojada por lo que el ambarino le había revelado, tomo valor para alzar vuelo, manteniéndose flotando un poco enfrente de Syaoran, a la altura de la nariz del chico.

"…ten cuidado"-dijo el levantando su mirada hacía a ella, siendo capaz de verle en ese momento sin sonrojarse. Comenzó a caminar hacía la ventana que tenia su habitación, que se ubicaba justo sobre su cama, daba una vista al patio. Ya había hecho su decisión.

"El centro comercial es llamado: Iroku, hay tres centros comerciales, el que encuentres mas cerca de aquí se llama así…"-dijo Syaoran abriendo su ventana, lugar por el cual dejaría salir a la bella flor de cerezo a emprender vuelo hacia su nuevo destino.

"¡Entonces, nos vemos allá, Syaoran!"-dijo ella dulcemente por ultima vez, y salio con un vuelo impresionantemente veloz, tanto que parecía una estrella fugaz, dejaba caer su brillo por donde pasara, probablemente brillo que daba bendición.

Volaba muy alto, de esa manera todo lo podría ver pequeño…tan pequeño como ella, así sabría de una manera más acertada cuales eran los populares centros comerciales, aquellos gigantes locales de comercio, en donde ahora debía estar.

"¡Hoe, ¡Hay muchos lugares muy grandes!...Syaoran dijo que era el mas cercano a su casa… llamado: Iroku…me acercare un poco mas…"-dijo Sakura que parecía un avión en aterrizaje, pues abría sus manos como alas, y descendía suavemente por los cielos.

Y finalmente, después de casi una hora de vuelo, logro encontrar el famoso centro comercial de nombre: Iroku, donde debía esperar pacientemente por Syaoran.

Se asomo por los grandes ventanas del local, ver a tantas personas dentro de un edificio le atemorizaba, no sabía lo tan infestado que un lugar como ese podría estar. Así que giro hacia el lado derecho y vio en el centro del estacionamiento, una pequeña plaza que le daba estilo al lugar. Le recordaba mucho a su hogar por lo que no lo dudo y voló hasta quedar de pie sobre una rama de árbol.

No había nadie en la "plaza", estaba desierto, parecía que la gente había sido consumida por los anuncios de bajas ofertas y habían corrido como si fuese el fin del mundo, hacia las tiendas.

"Hoe…el cielo se esta nublando…me pregunto si lloverá…quizás si voy arriba y veo… ¡No, no!...le dije a Syaoran que todo estaría bien…esperare aquí hasta que llegue"-dijo la castaña ahora adoptando posición de sentada sobre la frágil rama del árbol, seguro tan poco peso como el de ella no lograría quebrantar la madera.

Unas horas mas había transcurrido, y el joven de cabellos rebeldes no podía dejar de pensar en ella… no sabía como estaba o si había llegado, incluso dudaba de que hubiese ido al centro correcto.

"Sakura…Sakura…."-decía el recostado en su cama, con su brazo recostado sobre su frente, sin explicación alguna para su sentir.

'_¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella?'-_se decía el ambarino en pensamientos, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta…pues ni siquiera cuando Meiling se había perdido en uno de esos centros, se había preocupado en tal modo. De alguna manera sentía…que…

"¡Xiaolang, ¡Hora de irnos, lobo!"-dijo su hermana Faren tocando la puerta de la habitación del chico, sacándolo de "complicados" pensamientos.

"Esta bien"-respondió el lobo poniéndose rápidamente de pie, se sentía tan feliz por dentro porque al fin irían al centro comercial y ya podría encontrarse con Sakura, verla, y asegurarse de que estuviera sana y salva.

Sakura sintió las horas pasar…y sabía lo que ocurriría cuando medio día pasara…el cambio en su físico ocurriría y se transformaría en esa bella chica de 15 años capaz de caminar entre humanos. El tiempo transcurrió y la transformación paso. Solo que ahora i seria imposible para una pequeña rama sostener el peso de un humano. Por lo que la chica fue caer al suelo en el instante. La rama en la que había estado posada no tenia gran distancia del piso por lo que el golpe no fue grabe, solo sintió un dolor pasajero.

"¡Hoe, ¡Duele!...duele mucho"-Tal vez no tan pasajero, después de todo, una caída es una caída.

"¿Qué te duele, niña?"-repentinamente se oyó una voz masculina, sin duda nada agradable, todo lo contrario a la voz de Syaoran que le hacía sentir pequeñas mariposas bailar dentro de su estomago, al solo oírlo.

"Etto… ¡N-no es nada, ¡Estoy bien!"-dijo Sakura girando su rostro hacia donde había escuchado la voz, pero con sus ojos entrecerrados sonriendo tiernamente, intentando no preocupar a quien fuera que había hecho esa pregunta. Pero al abrir sus ojos para ver a "don preocupación", vio el rostro demacrado de un chico alto, probablemente de unos 15 o 16 años, vestido como callejero, con guantes rotos y un gorro sobre sus cabellos que estaban un poco por debajo de la oreja.

"¿De que estas disfrazada, linda?... ¿De un hada?...jajaja"- La ironía existe.

"Y-yo…etto…y-yo… ¡T-tengo que irme!"-dijo ella nuevamente con una de sus "brillantes" y rápidas ideas para escapar del problema, pues había olvidado que se transformo con su vestimenta de hada, y que Syaoran le había dicho lo nada popular que era ver a una chica vestida de esa manera. Además que no sabía la respuesta a dar, el chico le atemorizaba, por lo que se puso rápidamente de pie apunto de correr y escapar del lugar.

"¿¡A dónde crees que vas?-grito el chico y detuvo la huida de la castaña al jalar uno de los pétalos de flor de su falda impidiendo que corriera.

"¡Y-Yo tengo que irme, ¡En verdad, ¡Por favor, déjeme ir!"-decia Sakura con mucho mas terror al verlo reaccionar así y estar jalando de su vestimenta, intimidándola mucho mas.

"¡Estaba hablando contigo, preciosa, ¡No debes irte, hasta que termine de hablar, ¿Entendido?... Y ahora que quiero conversar contigo… ¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro lado, para hacer la charla algo privado?"-dijo el chico mala cara, con negras y sucias intenciones tomando a la castaña por la cintura, cargándola en sus brazos por la fuerza, Sakura intentaba patear, pero su fuerza no era nada contra la de un chico.

"D-déjeme i-ir…p-por f-fav-or…"-empezaba a ahogarse en su llanto, dejaba cristalinas lagrimas caer de sus ojos… no sabia que haría…no podía usar la magia frente a un humano que no fuera su dueño, según las reglas establecidas por las de su especie.

"Después cariño, después"-dijo el chico y llevando a Sakura en brazos camino hacia un lote vacío que había mas adelante del estacionamiento, no muy lejos, pero era un lugar sin nada, que el chico encontraba interesante para charlar.

El ambarino por fin había llegado al centro comercial, se guió por su instinto y pensó que si el fuera un hada, no acostumbrada a tratar con humanos, no hubiera entrado dentro del edificio por lo que prefirió buscar por el estacionamiento, cual por cierto era enorme.

"Sakura… ¿Dónde estas?"-decia Syaoran con desesperación corriendo entre cada hilera que había en el estacionamiento, esperando verla por alguna parte, esperando por el, con su sonrisa calida en los labios.

"_Sakura no esta aquí, busca en lugares vacíos cercanos… te necesita"-_escucho una voz en su cabeza, como si alguien hubiera hecho comunicación con el por telepatía… no sabia como había sucedió…ni a quien pertenecía la voz…pero al escuchar _"te necesita" _, su latir aumento fuerte y velozmente, la preocupación recorría todo su ser. Giro su mirada hacia delante y vio frente a el al lote baldío

Escucho un grito, probablemente de auxilio, que no quebró sus oídos sino su corazón y corrió sin pensarlo dos veces hacia el lugar.

Al llegar veía a un chico acorralando a la persona que el mismo había estado buscando. Cada vez la tenía mas cerca de una esquina, parecía que intentaba besarla…y eso era algo que nuestro pequeño lobo, jamás permitiría.

"Es un beso"-decia el chico, ahora poniendo su mano sobre las mejillas de Sakura intentando manipular su mentón de esa manera evitaría que se moviera tanto y podría besarla.

Hasta que sintió que alguien toco puso una mano sobre su hombro, por detrás.

"Que ray…-"-dijo el chico girando su mirada hacia atrás, para encontrarse con un rostro no muy amistoso, con ojos sumamente molestos, no duro mas de un segundo viendo esa cara, pues lo que vio en el siguiente instante fue un puño. (N.a: Nya! Syaoran eres mi héroe! X3…bueno el héroe de Sakura XDU) Fue tan duro el golpe, que lo dejo inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

"S-Syao-ran…"-dijo ella con sus ojos tan abiertos en desconcierto, con las lagrimas deteniéndose por unos segundos. ¿Había ido a salvarla?

"¿Te lastimo, ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto el rápidamente, quedando frente a ella, con sus ojos que delataban suma preocupación.

"¡Syaoran!"-grito ella y se lanzo a sus brazos rápidamente…jamás había vivido una experiencia como esa y no quería que sucediera de nuevo…y sentía que el único refugio donde podía estar a salvo era en los brazos del castaño.

"¿¡E-estas lastimada?"-preguntó el, dejando al sonrojo llegar a sus mejillas, pensando que se había lanzado sobre el por aquella razón.

"N-no…pero…quiero abrazarte… ¿N-no puedo hacerlo?"-dijo ella separándose nuevamente de el, aun con sus cristalinos ojos que no veían el fin de las lagrimas. Esa pregunta le recordó mucho al ambarino al momento en que ella había hecho esa misma pregunta, y el había pedido que se separara de ella…esta vez…no sería así…ya que… aceptaría un abrazo por parte suya…cada vez que lo pidiera o no…

"Puedes hacerlo"-respondió el sonrojándose, con su pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa, viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

La castaña sonrió levemente para si al escuchar esa respuesta… y comenzó a acercar su rostro al del castaño…sus labios…

El comenzó a inclinar mas su rostro hacía ella…hasta que sus labios al fin rozaron, no un beso…aun no…pero era como si quisiera ser uno…pues sus labios rozaban los del otro…como si tuvieran miedo de dar el gran paso hacia el beso…y quizás…así era.

Sin atreverse ambos a lograrlo…decidieron ignorar ese momento…y regresar a donde habían quedado…un abrazo.

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, esta ocasión me temo no podre responderlos apropiadamente, pero quiero que sepan que los lei todos y me encantaron x3 y prometo agradecer en la manera acostumbrada el próximo capitulo.

-Agradecimientos a:

Nardu-Chan

Selenne Kiev

GATITOS Y PERRITOS

Malfoys red-haired lover

Ebblin-chan

Cristy

Cynthia

Mao-Ayanami-pl

Sakura Ika

Doremi3

Nataly

Nati-chan

Shiriko-Sakura

Serenity-Princess

Lulablack

Megumi-chan

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Esta vez vi personas que no había visto antes en mis reviews y quiero agradecerles mucho que se hayan animado a leer mi historia, me siento muy feliz por ello, muy muy feliz. Prometo agradecerles como lo hago normalmente en el proximo capitulo. Solo que ahora ando corta de tiempo T.TU el señor tiempo es…malvado x.XU.

Nota: XDU espero les haya gustado el cap…si no… no me lo digan XD

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Un Beso

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Magdalia Daidouji: Nya puuuuu, Hola! X3, nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por sus preciosos reviews X3…

Nota: Ya a veces no me dan ganas de actualizar…sinceramente…por recibir menos reviews, que no concuerdan en lo absoluto con el numero de hits que tiene el capitulo…es algo tonto…lo se…pero…en verdad me desanima que no puedan escribirme un renglón cuando yo escribo hojas para ustedes (no, no me sobra tiempo, me falta…pero siempre me las arreglo para tener tiempo de actualizar). Todo esta bien…sigo apreciando mucho que lean.

¡Continuamos!

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Capitulo 4: Un Beso

Historia por: **_Magdalia Daidouji_**

Personajes propiedad de: **_CLAMP_**

¿En donde nos quedamos?...Oh, es verdad…los castaños habían estado apunto de besarse…rozando sus labios con ternura…pero sin dejar que el beso ocurriera…que lastima.

Ambos se abrazaban con ternura…ella no quería dejar de sentir la protección que los brazos de Syaoran le estaban brindando…y el no quería soltarla porque temía algo malo pudiera pasarle.

"E-eh… deje a mi madre y a mis hermanas en el centro comercial…estarán buscándome…pero…tengo una idea"-decia el pequeño lobo mientras comenzaba a soltarla y verle a los ojos con ternura.

"Hoe… ¿Cuál es?"-pregunto con ingenuidad la flor de cerezo, comenzando a limpiar sus ojos que aun lucían algo lagrimosos.

"Dejaron una llave para ti en la casa…regresaremos juntos…si te ven vestida así…harán muchas preguntas…"-dijo Syaoran mientras su rostro se mostraba calmado.

"Entonces…cuando regresen a casa podrías decir que nos encontramos y decidimos regresar juntos, ¿Ne?"-pregunto Sakura quien había captado a la perfección la idea que había llegado a la mente del ambarino.

"…Vamonos"-acento con la cabeza sonriendo levemente a lo que la castaña había dicho para después simplemente tomar su mano y caminar juntos.

Justo como Syaoran había dicho antes, la casa de los Li estaba cerca al centro comercial: Iroku. Después de algunos diez minutos de caminar, no les faltaban más de unas cuatro calles para llegar. Habían caminado en silencio, ambos sin decir ninguna palabra…solo tomados de la mano… esperando que quizá eso hiciera que el silencio importara menos.

"…Muchas gracias"-pero tal vez…si las palabras correctas salían el silencio y distancia desaparecerían.

"Huh…no fue nada"-respondió el chico pintando sus mejillas de color rosa y alzando su mirada hacía arriba incapaz de ver el rostro de la joya esmeralda.

"Yo…Te debo mas que tres deseos… ¿Ne?...tal vez no pueda darte un deseo mas…pero… ¡Siempre que necesites ayuda dime, por favor! ¡y haré lo que este a mi alcancé para ayudarte!"-dijo la castaña deteniendo su caminata abruptamente y parándose frente al castaño tomando ambas manos del chico con las suyas. Sus cejas dibujando la marca de preocupación y mordía su labio inferior esperando la respuesta del pequeño lobo.

"No tienes que hacerlo"-respondío el ambarino con su actitud seria ya que no la había salvado para que ella devolviera el favor…la había salvado…porque su corazón le había pedido hacerlo.

"¡Pero, Syaoran…!"-se quejo la de ojos esmeralda al escuchar esa respuesta…hasta que una de las manos que el hada sujetaba se vio soltada pues el se zafo de ella con lentitud…haciendo entristecer el animo de la castaña.

"Esta bien. Sigamos"- dijo el comenzando a caminar nuevamente, no le gustaba verla triste así que prefería solo seguir andando sin verle a los ojos.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de el hada…iba aun tomada de su mano, caminando junto a el…pero con su rostro cabizbajo…su mirada entristecida… ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?... ¿Por qué siendo un hada…no podía hacer algo por el?...se preguntaba con tristeza conforme avanzaba cada vez mas cerca del hogar de su dueño.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más y ya se encontraban frente a la mansión Li…lugar gigante con un gran terreno por detrás que tenían por patio…muy bello…el ambarino abrió la puerta…y ambos entraron dentro.

"Etto…regresare a ser hada por la madrugada…iré a cambiarme antes de que tu madre y hermanas lleguen y me vean vestida así"-dijo Sakura intentando sonreír levemente pero realmente no se sentía capaz de sonreír…tenía tantos sentimientos dentro…y no sabia como dejarlos salir. Con lentitud se dirigió camino al largo pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones de los Li.

"Este bien. ¿Te preparo algo de comer?"-pregunto el castaño que nuevamente sentía que debía tenerla siempre feliz…y aun mas después del susto que había vivido momentos atrás por el chico mala cara.

"No, muchas gracias. Syaoran…lamento molestarte"-dijo ella finalizando sus palabras con sus ojos nuevamente llorosos…y en uno de sus actos de cobardía salio corriendo hacia la habitación de Meiling sin esperarse a escuchar lo que el castaño tenía que decir.

"¡S-Sakura!..."-alzo su mano hacía donde la chica pero el teléfono timbro repentinamente impidiéndole al castaño salir corriendo tras la chica.

"Habla a casa de Li"-dijo el ambarino contestando el teléfono.

"¡Li!... ¿Por qué no te has comunicado con el capitán?... ¡Recuerda, hoy tenemos entrenamiento!...parece que las vacaciones te afectaron…. el parque en donde se iba a hacer la practica esta aun muy lodoso por la lluvia que tuvimos hace días…sabemos que tienes un patio muy grande y pensamos que sería buen lugar para entrenar… ¿esta bien?"- pregunto un chico al otro lado de la línea. Entrenamiento, dijo. Sí había algo que el ambarino disfrutaba con plenitud… era jugar fútbol.

"El entrenamiento…cierto…supongo que esta bien"-respondió Syaoran pues sabía que a su madre no le molestaría en lo absoluto que su hijo practicara mas su deporte favorito.

"¡Nos vemos allá en menos de una hora, entonces!"-dijo el chico y colgó….dejando al castaño nuevamente solo.

Camino hacia su estancia…y se dejo caer sobre el sillón.

Nunca había estado tratando a una chica que no fuera Meiling tan frecuentemente…y que fuera tan peculiar como ella…un hada. Y lo peor…su corazón sentía gran preocupación por ella…le importaba mucho…haciendo a un lado los deseos, el no quería perderla…y no sabía porque.

"Que me esta pasando…"-dijo el chico dejando recargar su cabeza hacía atrás…intentando buscar la explicación a su sentir hasta que escuchar algo golpear fuertemente contra el piso le hizo a su corazón sentir una gran punzada… ¿¡Qué había ocurrido?.

Salió corriendo hacía el pasillo en el que había entrado la castaña…y para infortunio suyo, lo que veía al final del pasillo, justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Meiling, no era mas que el cuerpo desvalido de la flor de cerezo…desmayada en el piso.

"¡SAKURA!"-grito con sumo temor y de inmediato corrió hacía ella, hasta hincarse a su lado.

"Q-que pasa…"-decía Syaoran tomando la débil mano de Sakura… sabía que era un poco extraño revisar si tenía fiebre pues era un hada y no estaba seguro si ellas también enfermaban con frecuencia o incluso si podían llegar a padecer alguna enfermedad...pero al no saber la respuesta al desmayo, quiso pensar que solo estaba atravesando por un pequeño malestar…y al tocar su frente…noto que estaba calida, mas de lo normal.

La cargo en sus brazos como si llevara a una herida a su camilla en el hospital. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su prima con cuidado y entro.

La recostó sobre la cama, tomo una silla que estaba continua a un escritorio, y se sentó junto a la flor de cerezo…sus ojos mostrándose agobiados, llenos de preocupación…sus cejas parecían marcar un gesto de enfado…pero solo hacían énfasis al rostro atemorizado que tenia.

"… ¿Esta enferma?...rayos, si pudiera hacer algo…"-decía el castaño mientras cerraba su puño derecho con sentimientos de culpabilidad que no debían ser, puesto que realmente no tenia ninguna responsabilidad sobre lo sucedido a Sakura.

El rostro del hada en cuerpo humano se mostraba durmiente, el aura de tranquilidad rodeándola, completamente libre de cualquier expresión…pero muy levemente, sus parpados comenzaban a temblar…abriría sus ojos en cualquier momento.

"...Despierta…por favor…"-decía el mientras se atrevía a tomar la mano de Sakura con la suya…transmitiéndole todo el afecto, cariño y buen deseo…que su corazón sentía por que la salud del hada no fuera a peligrar.

"…Hoe…"-decía la chica sorprendida al abrir sus ojos y no recordar como es que había terminando tendida en cama.

"¡Sakura!"-exclamo el ambarino con gran alivio al escuchar el tan peculiar sonido proveniente de los labios del cerezo.

"¿S-syaoran?...Q-que… ¿C-como…?"-preguntaba ella en desconcierto mientras comenzaba a levantar su abdomen hacia delante recostando su espalda sobre las almohadas haciéndole adaptar posición de sentada.

"Te desmayaste… ¿también les pasa a las hadas?"-preguntaba el pequeño lobo sin dejar de sujetar con cariño la mano que pertenecía a la de ojos jade esmeralda.

"… ¿D-desmayaste?...etto… ¿Q-que es eso?"-preguntaba sonriendo levemente con nerviosismo...

"Cuando una persona queda inconsciente significa que se desmayo…si las hadas no se desmayan…entonces como…"-decía Syaoran que al haber escuchado la pregunta de Sakura le decía claramente que las hadas no sufrían de desmayos…y si no lo hacían… ¿Por qué le había pasado eso a ella?...sujeto sin darse cuenta, aun mas tierna y suavemente la mano de la flor, haciendo que por fin ella notase las manos de ambos juntas…logrando al sonrojo aparecer.

"N-no, ¡no te preocupes por mi!...en verdad…seguro…seguro todo esta bien"-respondio ella sonriendo con ternura, acercándose mas al de cabellos rebeldes que no podía tener una mirada mas preocupada en esos momentos.

El se le quedo viendo por unos momentos…definitivamente jamás había conocido alguna chica como ella…y seguramente ella tampoco había conocido a ningún chico como el.

"Huh…Yo…"-decía el chico…mientras se levantaba un poco de su asiento...acercando mas su rostro al de la castaña…porque esta vez no era algo que sintiera que haría involuntariamente…ya que… era de su querer…sentir sus labios…

La respiración de Sakura comenzaba a mostrarse agitada como lo acostumbrado, ya que su amo, le quitaba todos los alientos al acercarse a ella en tal manera. El lobo puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla derecha de Sakura…y sus labios comenzaban a estar mas cerca…cada vez mas y mas…pero…

"¡SYAORAN, ¡SAKURA!... ¿ESTAN AQUÍ?"-se escucho la alegre voz de una de sus hermanas, mientras tocaba la puerta con insistencia haciendo que ambos castaños se congelaran en cierto modo cómico, se pintaran de rojo y se separaran uno del otro rápidamente.

Sakura se dio cuenta que aun vestía como hada así que se acostó nuevamente y se acobijo por completo.

"A-aquí estamos"-grito Syaoran mientras se apresuraba a correr hacía la puerta y abrirla para darle paso a su hermana Faren.

"¡Lobito, estábamos preocupadas por ti, pero mi madre dijo que lo mas probable es que hubieras regresado a casa…. ¿Ya esta aquí Sakura?... ¡No la he conocido!"-dijo Faren quien era notoriamente mas alta que su hermano menor, y se aproximaba a jugar con las mejillas de este.

"Er-"-deseaba con todo su ser ocultar la presencia de Sakura en el lugar pues el también recordaba que ella aun estaba vestida como hada así que esperaba Faren no le obligara a salir de la cama.

"¡Yay!... ¿¡Eres Sakura?... ¡Que niña mas divina!... ¡Eres un encanto!... ¡Bien podrías casarte con Syaoran, yo se que parece un niño rudo pero es de buen corazón, tal vez no sea el niño mas galante de todos, pero mira que si es guapo, y además… …"-decía Faren que al haber notado la presencia de la flor de cerezo había corrido hasta estar frente a la cama donde reposaba Sakura, haciéndole sonrojar fuertemente.

"¡Hoe!"-

"F-Faren…"-decía Syaoran quien no podía imaginarse pasar una vergüenza mayor en esos momentos.

"¡Tehe!... ¿Hable de mas, ne?...lo lamento, tiende a pasar…no lo volveré a hacer…pero…podrías considerarlo…"-decía Faren con aires de picardía guiñándole el ojo con suma travesura a Sakura para después salir corriendo del cuarto, pues ya había logrado hacer que el humo saliera de las orejas del castaño.

"D-disculpa si te molesta…ella solo…"-decía Syaoran mientras trataba de excusar a su hermana.

"Me parece una persona muy feliz y agradable…"-dijo Sakura sonriente desde su cama.

Syaoran simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa pero haciendo la suya mas discreta.

"¡AH, ¡LO OLVIDABA, ¡SYAORAN TU EQUIPO DE SOCCER ESTA AQUÍ!"-se escuchaba la voz de Faren no muy lejos, por lo que probablemente apenas caminaba por el pasillo camino a su habitación.

"¡EEEK!... ¡L-Lo había olvidado!..."-dijo Syaoran estampando rápidamente la palma de su mano derecha a su frente…parecía que estar con Sakura le hacía olvidarse de asuntos pendientes.

"¿S-soccer?"-pregunto la flor de cerezo que tampoco tenia conocimiento acerca del juego.

"Muchos chicos vienen hoy a jugar en el patio de mi casa…soccer es el juego…se trata de patear una bola y meterla dentro de una red…quien la meta mas veces, gana. Pero quédate en cama…solo descansa"-decía Syaoran; pues había quedado muy preocupado con el previo desmayo de la chica; mientras comenzaba a salir por la puerta…despidiéndose por el momento de ella con ojos de leve preocupación y una de sus sonrías que arrebataban el aliento.

Ya quedando la castaña sola en el cuarto…comenzó consigo misma a hablar.

"N-No quiero…preocupar a Syaoran…n-no se porque quede dormida…pero…s-si vuelve a pasar…Syaoran no lo sabrá…p-porque el es… muy bueno…y no tiene…porque preocuparse por mi…"-decía el hada…un leve tono rosado comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, mientras su voz comenzaba a oírse débil… realmente parecía estar enferma.

"Q-quiero…h-hacer algo por el…porque…quizás el…e-es…lo que debo encontrar"-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con lentitud…esperando conciliar el sueño…había tenido que actuar animadamente frente a Syaoran…porque su prioridad en esos momentos era… "no molestarlo mas".

"_¿Lo que vas a encontrar?... ¿El tesoro?... Ya te has dado cuenta, ¿Ne?...que quizás ese niño sea **eso**…. Tal vez puedas ver a Eriol…recuerda que es nuestro amigo…el único que conoce nuestro mundo sin olvidarlo. Justo acabo de hablar con el…dijo tenía ganas de verte…así que probablemente en tu camino lo veras, Sakura…"-_decía una voz frágil, pero con aires ya maduros.

"T-Tomoyo… p-porque me dormí sin saberlo…t-tengo miedo…s-si algo me ocurre…Syaoran va a preocuparse…y no quiero…"-respondía la castaña en sus pensamientos…era una conversación llevada acabo telepáticamente.

"_Lo que tienes no es algo que suela pasarnos…pero recuerda que tu don es el mas especial dentro de las hadas… puedes transformarte en humana…aunque eso no debe afectarte por dentro…no deberías ser capaz de enfermarte…pero lo eres…no te preocupes…eso solo puede significar dos cosas…que después sabrás"-_dijo el hada y corto comunicación en el instante.

La comunicación telepática que lograban establecer las hadas cobraba poca energía…pero estando la castaña enferma, simplemente logro quitarle las fuerzas necesarias para poder caer dormida.

Había hablado con la Reina de las hadas, Tomoyo. La única hada que había permitido a un humano quedarse con los recuerdos de la existencia de las hadas. Porque… cuando el hada concede el deseo final…desaparece en el instante…y la persona a quien los deseos hayan sido otorgados no le quedaran recuerdos de que alguna vez un hada estuvo con el. Pero…la Reina hizo una excepción…siendo ella quien tuvo que conceder los deseos del chico: Eriol Hiragizawa…por algún motivo…le permitió quedarse con sus recuerdos de ella y de todo lo que había podido conocer acerca de esas magnificas criaturas.

"¡Vamos, Syaoran, ¡Haz gol de una vez!"-

"¡Tu puedes Syaoran!"

"¡Vamos chico!"-

Se escuchaban gritos desde el patio…gritos que trajeron de vuelta a tierra a Sakura…abrió sus ojos lentamente…se levanto…y haciendo un poco de lado las cortinas, se asomo por la ventana que tenía la habitación que justo daba hacia el patio… y sus verdes ojos veían con sumo interés como mas de 20 chicos estaban en el patio, unos 10 corrían de un lado hacía otro y entre esos diez Syaoran quien llevaba pateando la pelota hacía la portería. Vio también 5 chicas que estaban hay dando ánimos…eso le hizo sonreír levemente… viendo a tantos humanos divirtiéndose…tantas personas animar a Syaoran…

"Q-quiero formar…parte…de tu mundo…Syaoran"-dijo ella con ternura dejando a su mano tocar la ventana…como si quisiera atravesarla y tocar la piel del ambarino.

"Y-yo también quiero…animar a Syaoran…si no puedo pagarle con un deseo…al menos…puedo animarlo…y-yo puedo hacer eso"-decia ella mientras comenzaba a tratar de tomar mas energías y fuerzas…volvió a cerrar las cortinas…saco otra ropa de los cajones de Meiling y se vistió pues ya se había dado cuenta con el encuentro que había tenido con el chico mala cara…que vestirse así para los humanos no era nada común.

Ya vestida, salió con algo de lentitud de la habitación, aun con su frágil e invencible sonrisa en el rostro.

Al parecer las hermanas y madre de Syaoran debían estar en sus habitaciones, pues no parecía haber rastro de ellas por donde la flor pasaba.

Hasta lograr estar frente a las puertas transparentes y corredizas que daban al patio…las abrió lentamente pues no tenia mucha fuerza…y salió al patio…al parecer nadie la había notado.

"¡Vamos niño!"-

"¡Vamos Syaoran!"

"¿Qué esperas? ¡hazlo ya!"-se escuchaban muchos gritos animosos, departe de los chicos que estaban sentados en las bancas del jardín, y las cinco chicas que estaban de pie gritando animosamente el nombre del de ojos ámbar, y otros nombres.

Sakura al escuchar la manera en que lo apoyaban, decidió hacerlo también…se acerco lo mas que pudo al terreno en que jugaban quedando al lado de unos cuantos chicos que no la notaron hasta que la oyeron gritar.

"¡Tu puedes Syaoran, ¡S-Suerte!"-grito Sakura intentando no tartamudear por su debilidad, con el sonrojo de la fiebre en sus mejillas, pero su rostro aun mostrando su brillante y calida sonrisa.

Todos los chicos se giraron hacía ella…se sonrojaron en el instante…pues era muy hermosa…ninguna de las otras chicas presentes podía considerarse al nivel de ella…y además…tampoco tenían el aire especial de ingenuidad y ternura que Sakura tenia.

Le veían dejando su boca abierta…ella aun agitaba su brazo…aunque no duraría mucho mas tiempo haciéndolo.

El pequeño lobo se detuvo rápidamente…justo cuando iba a anotar…había frenado abruptamente…quedando de pie atónito a lo que veía…sus ojos comenzaron a agrandarse al ver como la sonrisa desaparecía de Sakura…y comenzaba a caerse hacía atrás.

"¡SAKURA!"-grito y salió corriendo dirección hacia donde ya había caído la castaña en brazos de un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro azulado y lentes que había estado cerca de ella logrando amortiguar la caída con sus brazos.

Todos hicieron gestos extrañados…la primera razón era porque no conocían a esa chica…y la segunda razón, era que jamás habían escuchado a Syaoran tan preocupado por alguien.

Una vez que llego a donde Sakura…rápidamente pensaba tomarla en sus brazos, pero la castaña ya había abierto sus ojos nuevamente quedando conciente nuevamente.

"E-esta bien…y-yo puedo pararme…n-no te preocupes"-dijo ella sonriendo levemente, tambaleándose un poco pero logrando ponerse de pie ya que sentía que lo había estropeado nuevamente y no quería seguir molestando.

"Vamos…"-dijo Syaoran y de inmediato la recargo en el…ambos caminando con pasos lentos hacía la casa.

"Hiragizawa… continua con el partido"-dijó el pequeño lobo girando su mirada hacía atrás donde estaba el chico que había logrado atrapar en sus brazos a Sakura….Eriol Hiragizawa.

"Esta bien, Li…"

'_¿Eriol?'-_se dijo rápidamente en pensamientos la de ojos verdes al escuchar el apellido del chico…intento girar su cabeza hacía atrás para verlo pero le era imposible…ya estaban apunto de entrar a la casa.

Ya dentro de la casa, ambos castaños caminaron con lentitud hacía la estancia…Syaoran dejo de sujetarla…y quedaron de pie frente a frente.

"¡Te dije que te quedaras en cama!"-reprocho Syaoran rápidamente, su voz molesta…pero no era porque en verdad estuviera enfadado…la preocupación simplemente le hacía parecer que su estado de animo realmente estaba amargo.

"Y-yo…Yo solo quería…a-animarte…t-tu haces…muchas cosas por mi…s-si te avergoncé…l-lo lamento mucho…y-yo…"-decía el hada que comenzaba a sollozar sintiendo que realmente Syaoran estaba regañándola…y por ser su amo…no le objetaría nada…además seria incapaz de hacerlo.

"Tu….No me avergonzaste... No quiero que nada malo te pase…también…lamento haberte gritado"-decia Syaoran calmándose, bajando su mirada al suelo… porque al ver las lagrimas de Sakura salir, se había dado cuenta que su grito le había hecho sentir mal….y eso era lo que el menos quería.

"S-syaoran…estaré bien…si tu estas bien…yo también lo estaré"-respondio ella dulcemente…deteniendo el flujo de sus lagrimas…

Y el ya no esperaría ni un momento más para detener ese querer que sentía por besarla…ya no. La tomo por la cintura juntándola a el y con su otra mano acaricio el rostro de la castaña…juntando su rostro al de ella….y parecía que no era el único que había querido un beso…pues el hada cerro los ojos en el instante con ternura y se aproximo mas a el…sus labios por tercera vez rozaban…hacían que tocaran los del otro ligeramente…hasta que en lugar de ser el que había incitado el beso…fuera ella quien diera el ultimo paso y terminara por fin con ese deseo que ambos tenían…y sus labios por fin se tocaran con dulzura…y se probarán con cariño. Toda la ternura concebida…en un beso.

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: o.o etto… o,o….XDU er….O.Ó SI LEES DEJA REVIEW!...XD

Nota: Eriol apareció XDU

-Agradecimientos-

Lulablack: Hola Lulablack! X3 muchísimas gracias por el review, ah si Syao es el amor de los amores XD jaja, precioso X3. Gracias por leer el fic también! X3. Espero te haya gustado la actualización, nos leemos pronto! X3 cuidate!

Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! X3, muchas pero muchas gracias por el review!...XDU uh pero no te hice esperar mucho por el beso n.n. X3 y como me voy a olvidar de que eres mi lectora X3 eso nunca. Y por ello también gracias por leer mis fics, porque aprecio mucho que no solo me leas en uno X3. Yo también me despido deseándote lo mejor de lo mejor X3. P.D: XD arriba Syaoran! …X3 cuídate mucho!

Catanovac: Hola Catanovac! X3 muchas gracias por el review! Ya le seguí, espero te guste, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate! X3

Sakura princess: Hola Sakura! X3, muchísimas gracias por el review!...también, muchas gracias por el comentario, ha sido un halago para mi X3 y me ha puesto muy contenta. Ya actualice, y espero te haya gustado X3, nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho!

KARIN: Hola Karin! X3 muchas gracias por el review, XDU uh y te lo corte una vez mas en este capitulo pero al final por fin salio X3. Nuevamente muchas gracias, ojala te haya gustado el capi X3, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! X3 –te salto encima- XD, muchisimas gracias por tu review! X3 nya! Pu! En serio muchisimas gracias X3 esa clase de reviews son los que pawn XD logran poner una sonrisota tamaño Europa en mi boca X3. Te agradezco mucho que me leas, espero leerte pronto tambien X3, asi que nos leemos pronto y te me cuidas mucho!

Angel of the watery: Hola Karla! X3 Muchas gracias por el review!...ajajaja XD no te preocupes, yo me uno a ti, juntas nos desharemos de los villanos impertinentes de los fics O.ó jojojojo. (XD nya aun no se me olvida que me deshice de Samamoto en el fic de S.L Shaoran Lover XD…yo la legendaria Madam de Bloom XD jajaja…y juntas somos Madam de Bloom y Watery! X3 encargadas oficiales de darles su merecido a los villanos! X3) ;o; No watery! TT,TT no te desaparezcas sniff..XD jajaja, bueno bueno X3 pero volverás, ne?...muchas gracias por leerme Karla! X3, nos leemos pronto! Cuídate mucho!

Mao Ayanami pl: Hola! X3...Muchas gracias por el review! X3… o,o etto…XD pues ya se animaron eh! XD. ó,o ah…X3 ya no te preocupes por lo del otro review XD no pota X3. Muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto! X3 Cuidate!

Sakura Ika: Aiko-san! Hola hola! X3, gracias por dejarme review! X3…Ó,O Oh no, Sho no soy mala…XD nya soy malefica ojojojojo (conciencia: dah, que no es lo mismo?…mag: calla conciencia! O.ó)… no te creas XD, okidoki, debo aprovechar que Aiko-san esta de vacaciones! X3 aquí me tienes actualizando, espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Doremi3: Hola Doremi! X3 muchas gracias por el review, sip, Syao al rescate X3. Ya actualize lo mas pronto posible y espero te haya gustado X3, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Megumi-chan: Hola Megumi-chan! X3 Muchas gracias por el review! Yo también espero que estes muy bien! X3. Nya X3 si, las cosas tan avanzando! X3. XD si! Syaoran nuestro increíble heroe hermoso XD jaja fue al rescate! Nya! Es perfecto X3. Trato de actualizar por semana cada fic X3 espero eso no te parezca un lapso de tiempo grande x.X y lo lamento si a veces me retraso T.T. Gracias por el comentario! X3 me pone muy feliz Megumi-chan! X3 nos leemos pronto y espero estes de lo mejor! Cuidate mucho!.

LaT2oo5 alma errante: Hola Lat! X3 Muchas gracias por haberte animado a dejar review! XD..Ah Lat T.T no seas malvada XD apiadate de esta pobre alma en desgracia y deja review cuando leas TT,TT sniff –pone sus ojos de cachorro- Fuera de eso…Nya! XD muchisisimas gracias por el review! Lo aprecio mucho! X3… en el fic de la princesa? XD seguro que si, es el siguiente a actualizar. X3 asi que nos leemos pronto Lat! Cuidate mucho! X3 nya! Ya tienes nuevo nick! X3 wajua! –saca matracas y celebra el nuevo nick de lat-sama- XD Nos vemos! Cuidate mucho!

Valna: Valna-san! X3 Hola! Muchísimas gracias por dejarme review! X3…XD ajajaja me reí mucho con el comentario de lo de las neuronas de Sakura XDU. Pues no me atreví en el capitulo pasado… pero ya me atreví n.n…X3 espero no estés en contra de eso, que yo no hago ninguna acción sin pensarla, y tengo mis razones para haber puesto la escena X3. XD cierto, jajaja Valna-san me conoce bien, Tomoyo no falta en mis fics nyahahaha XD es mi vigésima cuarta prima! XD jajaja tiene que estar!. Y ya te aparecí al travieso Eriol X3. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y espero leernos pronto! X3 Cuidate mucho valna-san que estes bien! X3

Naguchan: X3 ah mi manis cara de pu XD te agradezco porque se que leíste y tu me dijiste que no podías dejar review T,T, así que aquí tienes que estar X3 nyahahaha. Gracias manita por apoyarme siempre!

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Nya! Muchas gracias a todo el que este leyendo! Y si lee! Por favor deje review! T.T

Muchísimas gracias por leerme! X3 Espero el capitulo les haya gustado! X3

Nota 2: Acabo de publicar un nuevo fic de comedia llamado: Magdalia Daidouji en Tomoeda, para quienes gusten leerlo X3

Matta ne!

Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Segundo Deseo

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Magdalia Daidouji: ¿Qué tal les va? X3 esta es mi ultima actualización dentro de mis fics XDU por una semana, pues el viernes inicio los temibles, malignos, malditos, etc etc, exámenes XDU. Pero regreso para el 2 de marzo X3…solo una semanita de ausencia XDU.

Nota: Acabo de publicar mi nuevo fic de romance de card captor sakura: **El Príncipe Encantador**. (NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA XD jajaja se dejen llevar por mis summarys o mis titulos, porque apesto haciendo ambos XDU). Apreciaría mucho si pueden leerlo X3. Gracias.

¡Continuamos!

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Capitulo 5: Segundo Deseo.

Historia por: **_Magdalia Daidouji_**

Personajes propiedad de: **_CLAMP_**

Un beso…tantas emociones contenidas en un delicado tocar de labios. Quizás para el joven Li hubiera sido algo normal si la persona a quien besó hubiese sido una chica como cualquier otra…pero…había juntado sus labios con la niña mas especial de todas…un hada.

Y el mismo chico había sido quien provoco el beso al reunirla a el tomándola por la cintura y acercando sus labios a los del hada incitando que ella quien poseía el mismo deseo de sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, los probara…y con toda la ternura posible… así fue.

Cuando se habían dado cuenta de lo que hacían con lentitud se separaron del otro…quizás lo hicieron pausadamente porque realmente no querían apartarse…pero…tenían que aterrizar en la realidad…la siempre cruel realidad.

Una vez quedando ya uno frente al otro…bajaron sus miradas al suelo…incapaces de ver los ojos de cada uno. Simplemente esperaban que cualquiera de los dos hablara, dijera algo, lo que fuera…pero estaban muy apenados para hacerlo.

"Y-yo…"-comenzaba a decir el hada levantando la mirada mientras sentía a su corazón latir con una intensidad increíble y estaba segura que no era solo por su fiebre.

"Vamos…aun estas mal, te llevare al cuarto para que descanses"-dijo el ambarino alzando su mirada hacía ella también, tratando de evitar cualquier comentario que la castaña fuera a hacer respecto al beso…porque muchas dudas comenzaban a llegar a su mente.

Se aproximo a ella, dos pasos mas hacía el frente y sin siquiera preguntarle la tomo en sus brazos, cargándola pues el solo hecho de ver el rostro cansado de la flor de cerezo le hacía decirse a el mismo que no permitiría algo malo le volviera a pasar.

Mientras la llevaba en brazos, Sakura podía comenzar a sentir como sus parpados se cerrarían nuevamente, pero no sin antes posar otra vez su mirada sobre el rostro de Syaoran…sobre sus labios…verlos le hizo recordar lo que recién había vivido y eso hizo aumentar el sonrojo de sus calidas mejillas.

Al llegar a la habitación de la prima del castaño que tenía por nombre Meiling, recostó con delicadeza a la de ojos jade esmeralda sobre la cama…y le acobijo medio cuerpo con cariño.

Apenas iba a marcharse del cuarto, incluso ya estaba de espaldas hacía la flor de cerezo pero la mano de esta jalo su playera…impidiéndole partir.

"¿S-sakura?"-se giro nuevamente hacía la chica con cierta intriga, viendo como esta tenia sus ojos casi cerrados, pareciendo conciliar el sueño.

"G-gracias…por s-ser…tan b-bueno…conmigo"-tal parecía no quería que el chico se fuera sin haberle hecho saber…lo que parte de su corazón le dictaba a decir…termino de decir aquellas palabras y por fin acabo de cerrar sus ojos cayendo en la tierra de los ilusiones. El castaño tomo la mano caída de la chica con ternura y se la devolvió con afecto.

Salió muy pensativo de la habitación…no entendía…porque la había besado…solo había sentido el gran deseo de hacerlo…y se dejo llevar por los impulsos y simplemente lo había hecho...había probado sus labios…y aunque estuviera dudoso del porque…no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho…incluso…dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro con ternura…eran sin duda los labios mas tiernos que alguna vez había llegado a sentir.

"_Tengo que estar volviéndome_ _loco…Sakura no puede…ella no me puede…g-gust. Es…ella es un hada…pero aun así…yo…"-_decía en sus pensamientos el ambarinomientras caminaba hacía donde había quedado su equipo de soccer que a pesar de haber estado muy extrañados por el suceso ocurrido, como orden de Syaoran (ex-capitán del equipo), continuaron todos con el partido.

"¡Li!... ¡Decidimos que practicaremos en la mansión de Hiragizawa, ¡Así puedes quedarte a cuidar a tu novia, ¡Notamos que estabas muy preocupado!"-decía Yamazaki, el chico que había hecho la propuesta desde un principio de practicar en la mansión Li.

"E-ella no es mi…ah, no importa…esta bien. Nos veremos después"-dijó el pequeño lobo quien se había logrado sonrojar pues todos se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que le preocupaba Sakura…aunque ellos no supieran que no era su novia…y que en verdad…era su hada.

Todos asentaron con sus cabezas y salieron corriendo en fila del jardín, atravesando la sala, pasillos, comedor, estancia y de más, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y salir por fin de la casa de los Li.

Mientras tanto…en la habitación que ocupaba Sakura…

'_Voy a ayudarte esta vez, amiga. Para el anochecer…cualquier enfermedad que sobre ti halla…desaparecerá"-_se escuchaba en el sueño del cerezo la voz de su Reina.

"_Gracias, Tomoyo"-_respondia ella con una débil sonrisa en su durmiente rostro.

Las horas habían pasado y el joven castaño se encontraba en su habitación pensando…y repasando…

¿Qué le respondería a su hada cuando preguntara acerca del beso?

"T-te bese…p-porque…p-porque…no se porque lo hice"-se decía el sentado en su escritorio cuando verdaderamente debía estar haciendo su tarea de verano de matemáticas, pero no podía evitar desconcentrarse tanto. Y planeaba su respuesta y la decía como si tuviera a la chica frente a el, un completo tartamudo, pintado de rojo hasta los pies.

"No, rayos…eso sonó tonto. Bien… Te bese…porque…creo…y-yo creo…q-que yo…q-que tu…Sakura, yo creo que tu…"-comenzaba a decir con aires decididos.

"¿Yo que?"-pregunto una tierna voz tras el chico.

"¡WAAAAAAAAA!"-el chico se levanto de golpe de su asiento completamente rojo, su corazón palpitando con una fuerza increíble…esperaba con todo su ser ella no hubiera escuchado nada.

"¡L-lo siento, ¡No quise asustarte asi!...Feimei me dijo que estabas ocupado…p-por eso…no quise hacer ruido…yo…"-decía ella con su mirada que avergonzada llegaba al suelo rápidamente.

"Esta bien. No te preocupes. ¿Ya estas bien?"-preguntó el castaño recuperando su color y dejando a su corazón latir con mayor tranquilidad.

"¡Como nueva!"-decía ella animosa alzando sus brazos en forma de músculo cómicamente.

"Que bueno"-respondió Syaoran quien podía por fin sentir paz al verla otra vez de pie con todas las energías de una joven chica…haciendo que esta vez fuera el latir del hada, el que se hiciera veloz. Le miraba con ojos tiernos pero cejas que marcaban nerviosismo…este era su primer amo que la cuidaba tanto.

"E-Etto… ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?"-preguntó ella ocultando su sonrojo, girando su mirada hacía los cuadernos que había sobre el escritorio.

"No, descuida…ya casi acabo"-contestaba el chico sonriendo levemente con gratitud hacía la flor de cerezo quien le devolvía la sonrisa con ternura.

"Hoe… ya es de noche… ¡Dormí mucho tiempo!"-decía la castaña girando su mirada hacía la ventana que estaba en la habitación del ambarino y veía como el cielo ya estaba oscuro…no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que hora podría ser.

"Ya es tarde…será mejor que vayas a dormirte…otra vez"-dijo el terminando su oración con un poco de gracia pues su hada había estado durmiendo casi todo el día.

"D-debo parecerte una perezosa…"-decía Sakura con un cómico gesto en su rostro de vergüenza pues ella también se daba cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado dormitando

"…No…vamos, ve a dormir"-dijo el ambarino regalándole una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella un poco mas.

"P-puedo… ¿P-puedo…dormir c-contigo…de nuevo?"-pregunto el cerezo con gran timidez, mostrando a sus ojos temerosos de una respuesta negativa. Mordía su labio inferior con suavidad…esperando la respuesta de su buen amo.

Los ojos del ambarino se habían hecho magnos al escuchar la pregunta mientras el color de sus mejillas se volvía rosa nuevamente, traicionándole por completo.

"…Y-YO…"-ya la había dejado dormir con el una vez…pero había sido porque ella había caído involuntariamente dormida… pero justo ahora que se lo preguntaba…no sabía que responder…aunque sus adentros lo supieran…el exterior siempre demora un poco mas en mostrar aquello que llevamos internamente.

"E-esta bien…quizás te moleste mucho…s-si, si…estoy siendo muy molesta…discúlpame. Ya me voy, entonces…muy buenas noches, Syaoran"-decía ella con su amplia sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados que expresaban en el momento sentimientos falsos pues en verdad no deseaba ser una carga para el…y no le insistiría en quedarse.

Y cuando ya se había dado la vuelta para irse…justo como ella había tomado antes de su playera para detenerlo…el tomo de su mano.

"Puedes quedarte"-respondio finalmente…justo como dije, el exterior siempre se tarda un poco mas para dar las respuestas del corazón.

"Syaoran…"-dijo ella quien había tornado su cabeza hacía el…con sus ojos que mostraban devoción y agradecimiento…realmente…se sentía tan afortunada de haber caído sobre su mano.

Soltó al fin la mano del hada…y la dejo irse acostar a su cama…donde el le acompañaría minutos después cuando terminara su tarea…pues nunca dejaba algo para después…excepto…quizás…decir sus sentimientos.

Cuando ya había concluido su tarea, cerró su cuaderno exhausto y se giro hacía su lado derecho, poniéndose de pie…observando al cuerpo de la castaña descansar…al verla así…sentía por dentro...que no le quería decir adiós…nunca.

Igual que la vez anterior, le resultaba tan difícil entrar dentro de la cama junto a la chica…su corazón comenzaba a hacer 'poom, poom' con cada palpitar veloz que daba…pero recuperaba su cordura y si no quería dormir en el sofá…entonces le acompañaría.

Ya dentro de la cama…habiendo pisado el país de los sueños…se acerco mas a ella…quien estaba girada hacía su lado…ambos con sus rostros de frente…pero durmientes…

'_Estar con Syaoran…me hace muy feliz'-_decía en **sueños** la castaña…donde estaba frente a tantas hadas y les contaba sobre su maravillosa experiencia con ese chico humano…quería que todas supieran…lo indescriptible…que era ser el hada…de ese niño.

La mañana llego…ya no había una chica de 15 años durmiendo en cama…si no una diminuta hada…que al sentir su cambio se había ido a acostar dentro de la mano del chico…abrazando suavemente el dedo pulgar de este como si fuera una almohada.

"¡Syaoran!... ¡Sakura no esta dentro de su habitación!"-gritaba la voz de la señora Li algo alarmada, pues era hora del desayuno, había ido a buscar a la castaña para llamarla a comer pero no la había encontrado.

Los gritos despertaron al ambarino… vaya que en su casa tenía a su familia como buenos relojes.

"E-ella… e-ella… ¡Salió a la tienda de regalos madre!...er… ¡Dijo que quería comprar un oso de felpa!"-contesto el pequeño lobo con sus ágiles mentirillas. Tragaba saliva solo de pensar que su madre realmente se estaba dando cuenta que Sakura no hacía lo que el decía.

"De acuerdo. El desayuno esta listo"-respondió su madre…que a pesar de saber la verdad…simplemente fingía no tener idea de nada.

Una vez que ya su madre se había marchado…giro su mirada hacía su lado derecho...no había rastro de Sakura…pero ahora sabía…que debía estar en su forma de hada.

"Muy buenos días, Syaoran"-decía el hada que desplegaba sus alas y volaba hasta llegar a estar frente al lobo.

"Buenos días, Sakura…"

"Es raro que mi madre no haga preguntas…seguro sospecha algo…y dije que irías a comprar un oso de felpa…por lo que…esperara que regreses con uno…si no lo haces…probablemente sospeche el doble"-decía Syaoran tornándose algo serio sobre el asunto.

"Etto… ¿Oso de felpa?... ¿Qué es eso?"-preguntaba el hada que aun ignoraba el nombre de tantas cosas en el mundo de los humanos. ¿Osos de felpa?...que dulce mentira la del chico.

"Son muñecos que les gustan mucho a las niñas...b-bueno…al menos a Meiling le gustaban…decía que si le regalas uno a la persona que te gusta…te corresponderá…o era algo así… no lo recuerdo. Entonces, tendré que comprarte uno"-dijo el chico pero no había pensado bien en las palabras que había dicho al final pues se prestaban para un sentido en especial…y al notarlo…ambos se coloraron de rojo.

"¡EEEK, ¡E-ES DECIR!...¡P-PORQUE MI MADRE ESPERA QUE LLEGUES CON UNO A-ASI QUE SALDREMOS MAS TARDE PARA COMPRARLO!…"-decía cómicamente píntado de rojo, con su cabeza hacía abajo, incapaz de mirar a la diminuta criatura.

"S-seguro deben ser muy lindos…la habitación de Meiling tiene cosas muy bonitas…así que estoy segura que el oso de felpa debe ser muy bonito"-decía el hada sonriendo con dulzura, intentando borrar el tierno sonrojo de si.

Al escucharla decir aquello, levanto su mirada nuevamente hacía la chica…y le sonrió con cariño.

El pequeño lobo no acostumbraba a usar gorros, más que el que usaba para la escuela y el que formaba parte de su vestuario dentro del Clan de los Li…pero esta vez…llevaba una gorra puesta, pues bajo ella escondía a su hada…una idea que seguro debió haber pensado antes.

Dentro de la casa sus hermanas le veían un poco extrañadas…y no podían evitar decir comentarios con picardía respecto a el y Sakura cada vez que lo veían.

"¡Xiaolang, ¡Seguro la dulce Sakura fue a comprar ese oso para regalártelo!... ¿Recuerdas lo que decía Meiling?... ¡Que tal si…!..."-

"¡El lobo se casara con el cerezo!... ¡Syaoran se casara con Sakura!"

"¡Jajaja!... ¡No pongas esa cara Lobito!"

Eran las burlas que salían de las bocas de sus hermanas…sin duda…disfrutaban de verlo avergonzado.

La tarde ya iba a llegar…Sakura pronto habría de cambiar…así que el ambarino dijo que tenía que ir a una reunión de su equipo de soccer, cuando en verdad iría junto a la castaña a comprar aquel oso de felpa.

Iban caminando por las vacías calles que conducían a la tienda de regalos y adornos…tantas cosas lindas…cuando el hada presintió que su cuerpo iba a comenzar a crecer.

"¡S-Syaoran!... ¡V-voy a transformarme!... T-te caeré encima si no quitas la gorra… ¡S-Syaoran!"-decía ella alarmada bajo la gorra del chico…pero el ambarino no podía escucharle…así que recurrió a métodos desesperados, y alzando vuelo con toda su fuerza de propulsión logro volar tumbando la gorra del ambarino, pero había volado tan de golpe y veloz que había alcanzado una altura mas de lo esperado…y para su mala suerte…el cambio de su cuerpo ocurrió en los aires.

"¡SAKURA!"-grito corriendo hacía el frente mientras la veía caer…abrió sus brazos…y por fortuna, la chica cayo en ellos.

"Lo lamento…perdí tu gorra"-dijo ella con pena…siempre sentía que le causaba problemas…pero verdaderamente lo que provocaba en su amo…era felicidad.

"No te preocupes… no me gustaba"-dijo el chico quien le veía con cierta gentileza y ternura.

La flor de cerezo sonrió aceptando sus palabras…y el lobo con cuidado la bajo de sus brazos.

Solo una calle mas y estarían dentro de la tienda de regalos…a decir verdad, la castaña estaba muy emocionada al respecto…no sabía tantas cosas acerca de los humanos…y le extasiaba tanto aprenderlas…y mas si era en compañía de el.

Por fin llegaron a la tienda…un lugar mas mágico que ella misma para el cerezo…lo veía fascinada…había muchas chicas de su edad adentro, algunas con sus novios…había bellos cuadros colgados en las paredes, había muchas bolsas de regalos…y en un estantes…todos los muñecos de felpa.

No pudo evitar el precioso sentimiento de impresión al verlos y salió corriendo hacía ellos.

"¡Ne, ¡Syaoran!... ¿Estos son los osos de felpa?"-decía la chica alegremente tomando en sus manos la figura de un gatito de felpa…totalmente adorable.

"…Este…es un oso de felpa"-dijo Syaoran tomando un bello oso de felpa color gris con un moño azul en su cuello…era divino…quito el gato que tenía en manos la flor de cerezo…y con ternura puso en ellas el bello oso de felpa.

"Que hermoso es…cuando se lo des a la niña que te gusta…seguro te corresponderá"-decía ella con suma dulzura logrando hacer que los latidos del castaño se hicieran esta vez lentos…como si el tiempo se comenzara a detener…pues ese oso…era para ella.

Sin embargo…lo mas bello…siempre…es interrumpido…y continuado…pero en un después lejano…o quizás no tanto.

Entraron al menos 6 chicos vestidos de negro…4 con navajas, y 2 con pistolas…así es…se trataba de un asalto.

Cerraron las puertas e indicaron a todos acostarse sobre el suelo mientras ellos tomaban el dinero…y que nadie se moviera. Por solo llevar navajas y dos pistolas…se podía deducir que no eran más que adolescentes vagabundos en busca de dinero fácil.

Todas las niñas y chicos con temor se habían puesto sobre el suelo…excepto la castaña…quien estaba muy asustada sin entender que sucedía.

"¡Dijimos, que en el suelo!...Oh…pero si eres tu, dulzura…la niña vestida de hada"-decía el chico vestido de negro frente a Sakura…sin duda…se trataba nuevamente del tipo mala cara. Tratando de infundirle terror comenzaba a acercar su mano al rostro de la chica.

"No la toques…"-decía el castaño desde el piso quien alzaba su mirada hacía arriba viendo la escena.

"¿Y quien eres tu para decirlo, ¡Huh!... ¡Imbecil!"-grito el verdadero y único idiota ahí y con coraje soltó una patada en el estomago al castaño que estaba en el suelo…causándole verdadero dolor.

"¡Syaoran!"-

"¡Al piso, dije!"-gritó tomándola brutalmente por el brazo y lanzándola hacía el suelo...haciendo que cayera acostada a un lado del ambarino…estaba sollozando.

Por otro lado de la tienda ya habían lastimado a otra chica que había gritado…simplemente era algo espantoso…tan horrible…que solo un buen corazón podría tornarlo en algo con solución.

"S-sakura…mi segundo deseo…es que saques…a todas las personas de aquí…"-decía susurrando Syaoran realizando su segundo noble y gentil deseo…asombrando a la castaña…quien giraba su mirada hacía el con sorpresa… ¿Cómo podía alguien gastar un deseo así?

"S-syaoran…"-

"N-no puedo…mientras este en esta forma…solo tengo la mitad de mi magia…n-no podré sacarlos a todos"-decía el hada con preocupación…sintiéndose algo inútil en el momento.

"Si usas esa magia en esos sujetos…todos la verían…pero mientras estas personas salgan y queden a salvo, entonces estará bien…saca a quienes puedas, incluyéndote…yo estaré bien"-continuaba diciendo el castaño…que realmente no quería perderla.

"S-Syaoran…n-no…y-yo no quiero…"-

"Deseo…que saques a quienes puedas, incluyéndote"-sabía que con decir la palabra 'Deseo'…el anhelo…se haría realidad.

Dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas de sus verdes ojos que se mostraban cristalinos…dio un muy suave golpe sobre el piso con su mano dejando brillo caer, justo como el que había aparecido la primera vez con sus alas…y en cuestión de segundos…al menos la mitad de las personas que estaban en la tienda incluyendo al hada…habían desaparecido.

"Gracias…Sakura"-dijó el chico dejando una leve sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

Los asaltantes, entre estos el tipo malacara habían estado muy ocupados en la caja registradora…pero cuando giraron sus miradas hacía delante y vieron la ausencia de personas no pudieron evitar alarmarse.

"¡Como demonios!"… pero al ver la puerta de la tienda abierta, pensaron que se habían escapado de ese modo.

Siempre que un hada cumpliera un deseo que afectara en algo la vida de los demás humanos…hacía que pareciera, todo había ocurrido por lógica…y no por acto de magia…así el mundo de tan divinas criaturas…en secreto prevalecería.

"¡Syaoran!"-gritaba la castaña desde afuera de la tienda intentando entrar pero ya habían llegado policías…y le impedían correr a rescatar a quien tanto quería…

Las personas que en mágico modo habían salido de la tienda…no lo recordaban…pensaban que habían logrado huir por la puerta…era sencillamente magia.

"Syaoran…"-

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: o.o…am…XDU no me golpeen ;.; espero les haya gustado…TT.TT …muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, los aprecio enormemente TT.TT

Nota: X3 sip…lo de los osos es de CCS X3…me gusta mucho eso …por eso decidí ponerlo de algún modo aquí X3.

Nota2: Eriol solo tenía que hacer una leve aparición como su parte de 'introduccion' a la historia…por eso apareció en el capitulo pasado…y lo volverá a hacer pero después…

-Agradecimientos-

Lulablack: Hola Lula! X3, muchas gracias por el review!...de hecho el review pasado en verdad te iba a decir solo Lula… -.-U pero por alguna razón te puse completo: lulablack… lo siento mucho T.T. Pero bueno X3 nuevamente muchisisimas gracias por tu review! Lo aprecio mucho X3 me pone contenta que te guste la historia…X3 nos leemos pronto! Y te cuidas mucho!

YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li: Hola Ying Fa! Muchas gracias por el review! X3 nya! Que gusto me da leer eso! X3 en verdad!...XD hace tiempo que no leia en review tuyo asi que eso me puso mas contenta X3. Así que tu tambien cuidate muchote! X3 Agredezco nuevamente que me leas! Y nos leemos pronto!

Lady: Hola Lady! X3 muchísimas gracias por el review!...XD ajajaja no te preocupes, soy doña romanticismo XD así que creo que habrá mas escenas románticas….Y lo de Sakura…eso muajajaja ya lo veremos después X3, nos leemos pronto! Cuídate mucho!

Sakura Ika: Hola Aiko-san! X3, muchas gracias por el review!...espero todo se este mejorando contigo TwT –te manda sus mejores deseos- …no, algo mejor XD –saca a la sakura hada como si fuera campanita- 'Sakura O.ó alegra a Aiko-san!'…x3 jojojo…X3 sientete mejor porfavor, nos leemos pronto y cuidate mucho!

Lat2oo5 alma errante: Hola Lat! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review!..XD embarazada? Ajajaja XD noooo… luego sabran que fue lo que le paso X3. Nyaaaaa XD amo que se besen asi que pongo todo mi empeño en esa clase de escenas X3 y me hace feliz que te haya gustado X3…Lat-sama X3 nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho! Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo! X3333

Catanovoac: Hola Catanovoac! X3 muchas gracias por el review!...me da mucho gusto que me leas TT,TT…X3 y que me hallas dejado review por supuesto XD…gracias otra vez, cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto!

Megumi-chan: Hola Megumi-chan! X3 Muchisisimas gracias por el review!...Si! X3 –saca sus pancartas de: Viva s+s con su capa de "yo amo a syaoran"- XDU jojojo. Oh megumi-chan espero te la hallas pasado de lo mejor en playa n,n …y muchas gracias por apoyarme X3…XD ahora soy yo la que me ausento en una semana, pero ustedes saben que no me tardo mas de eso X3, gracias otra vez X333…Nos leemos pronto y te me cuidas mucho!

Ale-chan: X3 hola Ale! XD me da gusto que tuvieras tiempo para escribirme X3, muchas gracias por el review en verdad! Lo aprecio mucho! X3…XD ajajaja yo tambien! –se ven a ale y magdalia corriendo con una bandera gigante que dice "amamos a syaoran"- XD jajaja.. X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Usako: Hola Usako! X3 muchas gracias por el review! XD ah Syaoran es hermoso XD jajaja…ya actualicé y espero te halla gustado! X3 muchas gracias por el review nuevamente, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

KawaiiDany-Chan: Hola Dany-chan! X3 muchas gracias por haber descubierto el fic! XD jojojojo, y por supuesto muchisimas gracias por haber dejado review! X3 es algo que aprecio demasiado!. Pues ya actualice X333 y espero te allá gustado, muchisimas gracias X3 nos leemos pronto y tu tambien te me cuidas mucho!

Karin: Hola Karin! X3 muchas gracias por el review, XD me dio mucho gusto leerlo X3…Ya actualice X3 espero allá sido de tu agrado XDU, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Undine: X3 Hola Undine-sama! X3 gracias por el review!...XD ajajaja yo siempre corto los capitulos en las partes interesantes…nya…soy malvada X3 jojojo. Gracias por el comentario X3 me puso muy contenta. Nos leemos por msn! X3 cuidate mucho!

Cristy…: Hola Cristy! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review!...XD claro ya después de algunos intentos tenia que suceder!...Lo de Eriol, las recuerda y todo lo que sepa de las hadas lo recuerda X3. Pero a eso le abriremos paso después X3. Gracias! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

H3CH1C3R4: Hola Hechicera! X3 Muchas gracias por el review!...XDU oh esta bien, no tienes que ser fan para animarme X3…con leerme es mas que suficiente n.n, y claro si dejas review jajaja mejor XD…muchisimas gracias por apoyarme y me alegra saber que leas mis historias, en verdad. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Mao-Ayanami-pl: Hola Haidee! X3 muchas gracias por el review!...XD jojojo… o.oU pues intento actualizar por semana X.x a lo mejor por eso…x.x… Y aprovecho y te doy mis eternas gracias por siempre apoyarme X3 gracias, gracias, gracias X3…nos leemos pronto, y te cuidas mucho!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! X3 muchas gracias por tu review!..XD ah tus reviews siempre me ponen una sonrisota en el rostro… o.o espera… -te salto encima- XD ajajaj tenia que hacerlo. Espero te alla gustado la actualización, nos leemos pronto, y te me cuidas mucho! X3 gracias por siempre dejarme un review ;.;

LI MAHA: Konnichi-pu Li Maha! X3 Muchisisimas gracias por el review! X3 y por los animos tambien por supuesto X3. Gracias por los comentarios X3 me hace feliz saber que te gusta X3, te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! X33, gracias otra vez.

Starfive: Hola Doremi! X3 Muchas gracias por el review! …la comunicación de Sakura y Tomoyo? Muajaja XD dejarte con la intriga era el proposito X3 me alegra haberlo logrado. Muchisisimas gracias por leerme y dejar review X3 en serioup…nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

KuMiKo-ChAn: Hola Kumiko-chan! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review! XD ajajaja gracias por lo de idola XD hasta me pongo roja jajaja aunque como siempre yo digo que apesto X.xU pero bueno, me da mucho gusto leer que te guste mi historia X3. Gracias por el comentario!. Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review!...ajajaja XD si que bueno que siempre nos animos a leer y escribir X3 somos el super duo XD jajaja. Cuidate mucho tu tambien Cynthia! X3 que estes super bien, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Sakura Princess: Hola Sakura! X3, muchas gracias por el review!... x.xU lamento haberte dejado asi… x.XU no se si lo habre hecho con este capi tambien, si lo hice X.x nyaaaa disculpame mucho x.x. Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo y el review X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Naguchan: Nyaaaaaaaa mi mana banana cara de pu! X3, nya me da mucho gusto leer eso manis! Gracias! X3…ajajajaj XD –le da otro zape a Sakura- X3 nya andale saku no molestes a mi mana XDU. Gracias por apoyarme manis ;.; ahhh eres la manis ejemplar XD muchas gracias mana! Cuidate mucho! Nos vemos! X3

Ebblin-chan: Hola Ebblin-chan! X3 muchisisimas gracias por el review!...Oh, you said you wanted me to tell you things in english so you can improve, right?...X3 thank you very much for being my reviewer! X3 I'm so thankful! (o.o ebblin-chan recuerda buscar las palabras cuando no las entiendas XD aqui Magdalia-sensei, esta haciendo su trabajo X3) Gracias por todo! Nos leemos pronto! Y cuidate mucho!

Valna: Oh Valna-san! X3 Hola! XD jaja, muchas gracias por el review!...ajajajaj –estalla en risas- XD lol me da risa lo "bien" que te cae sakura. Espero te hayas sentido mejor X3. Yup, Eriol ya se aparecio X3…Meiling…ya lo veras después X3. La respuesta a tu pregunta si no se entendio en este capitulo, se ira entendiendo después X3. Gracias nuevamente por dejarme review! X3…nya te apoyo XD syaoran es hermoso –saca pancartas- XD jajaja ,nos leemos pronto! Te cuidas mucho!

A-chan: o.o a-chan? eres ale-chan?...ajajaja XD estoy respondiendole a la misma persona, nunca habia hecho esto X3…Ehhh XD aquí esta mi actualizacion! Ojala te alla gustado! Nos leemos pronto! Y muchisimas gracias por el comentario! X3

Subaruchan: Nyaaaa! Subaruchan! X3 recorde que me dejaste review en quien cree en el amor XD y que mencionaste habías leido los capitulos restantes de esta historia, y por ello te lo agradezco muchisimo X3. Gracias por todo tu apoyo Subaruchan! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Wuuuuuu, bien X3 aquí su autora oficialmente se desaparece XD por una semana…culpen a la escuela X3U…y a mi responsabilidad x.XU que si no lo fuera XD no me desaparecería.

**Nota:** TT.TT les recuerdo…acabo de publicar mi fic de romance de ccs: **El Principe Encantador**…para quien gusten de leerlo TT.TT apreciare mucho si lo hacen…y a quienes ya lo hicieron, les doy eternas gracias.


	6. Magia

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! ¿Como están, espero muy bien X3. Jojojo, Magdalia Daidouji se reporta hoy mismo con el sexto capitulo de Solo Tres Deseos, para aquellos que estén leyendo XD a quienes se los agradezco demasiado X3.

Nota: Perdonen mi demora, tuve que actualizar dos fics antes de este acabando los exámenes.

Agradezco mucho su paciencia X3.

Nota2: En este fic tengo el papel de narradora, realmente, estoy contando la historia de Syaoran, lo dije desde el primer capitulo XD. XDU es solo un recordatorio...XDU para que con mis descripciones no se queden así como que "O.oU esta loca" XD

Nota3: les recuerdo, desde que Sakura es un hada, esta historia tiene magia XDU.

¡Continuamos!

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Capitulo 6: Magia

Historia por: **_Magdalia Daidouji_**

Personajes propiedad de: **_CLAMP_**

La magia, me parece, según la denominación que el mundo le ha dado…es algo que no cualquiera posee…e incluso…es algo que no existe. Pero eso no es verdad…hay dos clases de magia, ambas muy poderosas: la interna y la externa. La más poderosa de ambas es aquella que llevas dentro de ti…aquella que mantiene al corazón brillando con fulgor y que no importa si llueve…mientras sigas creyendo…la flama de esta magia jamás se apagara. Y existe la hechicería externa, cual poseía Sakura con el simple hecho de ser una criatura mágica.

Como consecuencia…tres deseos podía conceder…algo que solo la magia externa podía dar…algo que solo un hada podía otorgar. Fue salvada accidentalmente varias veces por humanos, chicos que jamás valoraron su existencia, solo la de los deseos. Hasta que por fin cayó sobre las manos mas especiales de todas…las que supieron recibirle con sorpresa y aun con cariño. Además, era tan diferente a los demás…de los tres deseos que tenía…ya había gastado dos haciendo buenas obras…sin duda, tenía un corazón muy fuerte. Y por eso el hada había descubierto…que era el tesoro que había estado buscando.

Su segundo deseo quizás no había sido muy listo…pero sin duda…había sido muy valiente. Pues prefirió salvar a varias niñas incluyendo aquella que era importante para el. Asi en lugar de haber deseado por su propio bien…había deseado por el de ella.

El hada saco a cuantas personas pudo de la tienda en su mágico modo quedando fuera sin poder entrar pues los policías ya habían llegado y no le permitían pasar.

"¡Syaoran!"-gritaba una y otra vez siendo sujetada de los brazos por dos oficiales. Intentaba usar lo más que podía de fuerza para que por fin sus brazos soltaran y la dejaran correr a rescatarlo…si es que podía hacerlo.

Sus ojos verdes lucían como los cristales, sus lágrimas brillaban como diamantes y resbalaban por su barbilla sin cesar.

"¡Tranquilícese, señorita, ¡fueron solo unos vagos, nuestros hombres están apunto de sacarlos de ahí, no tiene porque preocuparse"-decía el policía que sujetaba el brazo derecho intentando calmar los adentros de la flor de cerezo.

Pero esta insistía.

"¡Calmada, ¡Ya van a sacar a la gente, ¡ya los detuvieron, ¡espere sentada en la banca como los demás!"-grito el otro oficial ya algo molesto de ver como era la única que parecía morir por dentro, embriagada en la preocupación.

Por fin entendió, inhalo hondo dos veces para calmar su respiración y detenía por fin las lágrimas, lo cual hizo a los policías soltarla en el instante pues habían comprendido que ya se había tranquilizado.

Con pasos lentos y respiración ahora un poco cortada camino hacía llegar a unas bancas cercanas a la tienda, no había nadie sentada en la que ella había elegido. Miraba su mano que estaba su regazo y se preguntaba como se había permitido conceder ese deseo. Al hacerse la pregunta rápidamente cerro sus ojos de golpe, sin poder contener las lágrimas que ansiaban salir…la única diferencia es que ahora eran gotas silenciosas.

"S-si algo malo le pasa a S-syaoran… ¿Qué d-debo hacer?...no quiero…no…"-susurraba Sakura juntando sus manos al abrir sus ojos, aun con su mirada baja procurando llorar en silencio. Hasta que a su baja vista…unos pies se mostraron.

"H-hoe…"-decía ella abriendo sus ojos en grande, las lagrimas deteniéndose en el instante, el corazón palpitaba lentamente… ¿Quién estaba de pie frente a ella?...quizás…si las demás hadas habían escuchado sus plegarias…era…

"Syaoran…"-dijo al haber levantando su mirada hacía arriba y encontrarse con el lobo. Ahora que lo veía de frente, observaba lo sucia que su playera estaba al haber recibido las patadas, y además su mejilla sangraba…seguro le habían dado un golpe mas. Sin embargo, después de todo…no la había olvidado aun estando sin ella dentro de la tienda… pues sostenía en sus brazos el bello oso gris de felpa.

"Es tuyo"-dijo el ambarino tomando las manos de Sakura y poniendo en ellas el oso de felpa…pareciera que quería ignorar todo lo que había pasado…no quería preocuparla…pero eso era algo imposible.

Al recibirlo en sus manos… le veía a los ojos mientras los suyos se habían vuelto a nublar y sus cejas marcaban la tristeza mientras que se formaban las pequeñas gotas en sus ojos.

"¿Q-que pasa?"-preguntaba rápidamente con preocupación el ambarino, ignorando la mas obvia respuesta.

Se levanto en el instante de la banca y lo rodeo con sus brazos como no lo había hecho antes… se sujetaba a el con tanta fuerza y cariño…dejaba que las lagrimas continuaran cayendo mientras tenia su cabeza recargada en su pecho…quería decir muchas palabras y ninguna lograba ser dicha.

Los ojos del ambarino se habían agrandado de la impresión al sentirla abrazarlo. Y comprendiendo porque lo hacía…permitiendo a sus ojos volverse tiernos…y recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella con dulzura.

"…estoy bien…"-susurro levemente pues sabía que las lagrimas de la castaña eran producto de la preocupación que sentía por el.

"…estas herido"-decía ella moviendo su cabeza, haciendo que el ambarino moviera la suya también…alzando su mirada hacia arriba hallándose con los ojos del castaño…sin embargo aun envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

"No es nada"-decía el pequeño lobo sonriendo levemente deseando por dentro que su mejilla izquierda no se encontrara sangrando.

"No debí conceder ese deseo…hice mal…te lastimaron…y yo…"-replico la flor de cerezo que en esos momentos por fin sentía tener la razón y que estaba en todo su derecho de objetar.

"No hiciste mal…mas personas hubieran resultado heridas...por eso, gracias"-dijo el chico que de alguna manera siempre sabía como reconfortarle…como hacerle ver y creer…que tenía al dueño mas bueno de todos. Ella simplemente sonrió frágilmente…aun no se sentía capaz de sonreír…todavía tenía que hacer algo.

"Te sanare, Syaoran"-dijo ella quitando por fin sus brazos del ambarino…tomando con su mano la mejilla izquierda del ambarino…aproximándose lentamente al rostro del chico…sus labios cerca de la herida…hasta que por fin dejo a sus labios besar la mejilla con la mayor ternura posible…y en cuestión de segundos…la herida había desaparecido.

Se separo un poco dejando a ambos enormemente sonrojados…con sus latidos algo acelerados…y a la vez, el castaño ponía su mano sobre la mejilla…y notaba como ni una gota de sangre corría por su mejilla…ella lo había curado con su beso…un beso de amor quizás.

"…Gracias"-respondio finalmente, tomando consigo la mano del hada…ya irían nuevamente a casa, la castaña solo se turno hacía atrás tomando al oso de felpa y siguió la caminata con Syaoran…tomada de su mano.

"¿Hubo mas heridos?"-preguntaba Sakura con cierta angustia mientras caminaban.

"No…iban a lastimar a una niña pero lo evite…"-respondía el…probablemente así había conseguido el otro golpe.

"Por eso te lastimaron…"-sacaba la conclusión el hada con sus ojos de preocupación sin embargo dibujaba en sus labios una leve sonrisa…porque ya su corazón estaba seguro…que el era…el tesoro.

"Llegaras primero a casa…yo entrare en una hora…o mi madre sospechara"-decía mientras cada vez se aproximaban mas a la mansión de los Li.

"¿Dónde estarás mientras la hora pasa?"-preguntaba ella sujetando un poco mas la mano del chico en símbolo de inquietud por no saber que ocurriría si no estaba junto a el.

"Quizás vaya a la casa de Meiling…ella y su madre aun no llegan de Japón, pero siempre dejan una llave de la casa escondida afuera para nosotros"-decía Syaoran sonriendo levemente al recordar a su prima que tenía al menos un mes sin ver.

"Pero…la habitación de Meiling esta en tu casa, Syaoran"-decía tiernamente confundida la castaña alzando su mirada al chico con intriga.

"Ah…eso es porque suele quedarse con nosotros en vacaciones…por eso mi madre le regalo un cuarto…pero esta vez se fue a Japón"-despejaba la duda al contestar, el lobo…aunque en verdad había otra razón por la cual Meiling poseía una habitación en la mansión de los Li.

"ya veo…seguro Meiling se queda con ustedes porque los quiere mucho, Syaoran"-decía entrecerrando sus ojos con ternura, la flor de cerezo.

"-.-U si…"-hacía un gesto de fastidio cómico al recordar lo tanto que su prima los quería…lo quería.

Y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la mansión de los Li…ambos frente a las puertas…pero solo uno de ellos entraría en ese momento.

"Te veo mas tarde"-decía el chico soltando lentamente la mano de su hada como si en verdad no quisiera soltarla…como si en verdad…quisiera poder sentirla…siempre junto a el.

"¡Si!...cuídate mucho, Syaoran"-susurraba dulcemente mientras abría la puerta de la mansión procurando nadie escuchara que hablaba con el ambarino. El chico solo acento una vez sonriendo levemente y caminó fuera de la casa…hacia el lugar de Meiling.

Una vez ya adentro de la mansión, caminaba con el oso de felpa entre sus brazos, sujetándolo tiernamente mientras sus apacibles ojos mostraban gran felicidad…su sonrisa se volvía dulce…y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

"Syaoran…"-decía al haber llegado a la estancia, abrazando con tanto cariño al oso que el chico le había obsequiado, cerrando sus ojos tiernamente…esperando poder estar siempre junto a el…aunque sabia era imposible.

"¿Syaoran?... ¡Le pusiste al oso el nombre de Xiaolang, ¡Que tierno!"-gritaba emocionada Feimei llegando por detrás de la castaña ocasionándole un gran susto y por supuesto un sonrojo increíble…vaya…sus mejillas eran tan propensas a tornarse rojas y arder tan fácilmente.

"¡HOE!...N-No, Y-yo…Y-Yo…."-miraba a Feimei confundida aun con todo el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues era una de las cuarto hermanas mayores de la persona mas importante para ella.

"¡Meiling decía que si le dabas un oso de felpa con tu nombre a la persona que mas te gusta, esta te corresponderá!...Así que creo el oso debe llamarse Sakura… ¿Cuándo se lo darás al lobo?"-decía Feimei inclinándose un poco a la altura de Sakura con sus ojos entrecerrados tiernamente y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Pues las cinco mujeres en la casa de los Li pensaban que la castaña había salido a comprar un oso de felpa, como Syaoran les había dicho…no que el castaño le había regalado uno a ella.

"Y-yo…es que yo…"-su corazón latía tan aprisa… ¿Devolverle el oso a Syaoran con su nombre para que este le correspondiera?...cuanto anhelaba fuera así de fácil que el corazón del chico la quisiera…como ella a el.

"Te gusta, ¿Ne?"-dijo Feimei directamente…ninguna de las Li se avergonzaba de hacer esa clase preguntas, solo el chico, Syaoran.

Pero eso provoco que el corazón de la castaña sintiera que los palpitares pronto acabarían al sentirlos latir tan despacio. El lobo era su tesoro…era la persona a quien quería…ya lo sabía…simplemente era tan difícil de aceptarlo al no saber si el le correspondía.

Sin embargo…finalmente acepto asentando rápidamente al menos tres veces seguidas, dejando por ultimo a su mirada posarse sobre el piso con cierta vergüenza.

"¡Que maravilla!... Entonces debes decírselo… ¡mañana!"-decía la chica alzando sus brazos al aire con sumo entusiasmo.

"¡HOE!... ¿¡M-MAÑANA?...Y-YO…"-decía ella al sentir el latir de su corazón palpitar tan fuerte como los tambores en la marcha. ¿Por qué mañana?

"Vaya… ¿tan modesto es el lobo para no decírtelo?...su cumpleaños es mañana, dulzura"-decía Feimei jugando con una de las mejillas de la castaña, le encantaba agarrar las mejillas de los demás y travesear con ellas.

"¡Y-yo no sabía!...Yo… ¿Q-que hacer?... ¿Qué puedo darle?"-se preguntaba mordiendo sus uñas rápidamente con temor…

"Anualmente se suele hacer una reunión con el clan, pero ya que Meiling y mi tía no están se ha cancelado, por eso no nos hemos molestado en hacer grandes preparativos. Solo lo celebraremos nosotros, descuida, tampoco tenemos grandes regalos…al fin y al cabo siempre están esas niñas que le regalan cosas"-decía Feimei soltando la mejilla de Sakura y poniendo su dedo índice sobre su barbilla haciendo un gesto un poco molesto al hacer mención de las niñas.

"Hoe… ¿Cuáles niñas?"-preguntaba Sakura con curiosidad… ¿Niñas especiales para Syaoran?... sentía intriga por saberlo.

"Uy si, como una docena o mas…vienen en San Valentín, Navidad, Año Nuevo y en su cumpleaños a traerle tarjetas y regalos. Xiaolang es el jugador estrella de su equipo de soccer…a muchas niñas les gusto cuando lo vieron…además que es muy listo. Que darían todas ellas por estar en tu lugar, Sakura"-decia Feimei con gracia respondiendo la pregunta de la castaña.

"¿E-en mi lugar?"-preguntaba ella ingenuamente señalándose a si misma.

"Por supuesto…vives con Syaoran…por eso…debes darte prisa y decirle…antes de que llegue alguien mas y lo haga…y que mejor que mañana siendo el cumpleaños del lobo"-decía la hermana juntando sus manos encantada y tomando correcta postura nuevamente.

"¡Feimei, hermanita, ¡Ven acá, ¡No hemos terminado de hornear el pastel!"-se escuchaba la voz de Sheifa llamar a su hermana pues se encontraban preparando un delicioso pastel de chocolate para el chico.

"¡Si puedo ayudar en algo…!"-exclamaba la castaña rápidamente a lo que Feimei simplemente guiño un ojo.

"…Si no le das un regalo, el no se molestara…porque tu no sabías que cumplía años…pero si aun así quieres darle algo…si el en verdad te gusta…regálale algo que signifique mucho para ti…así el sabrá que el vale lo mismo en tu corazón"-dijo Feimei dulcemente y abandono la estancia en el instante dirigiéndose hacía la cocina donde se estaba horneando un pastel que mañana habría de ser comido.

"Algo que signifique…mucho para mi…."-decía quedando sola en la estancia…aun con el oso en brazos. Algo confundida se dirigió a la habitación de Meiling cual partencia a ella mientras la prima del chico no estaba.

"_¿Qué puedo darle?...algo valioso para mi…pero… ¿Qué?"-_pensaba el cerezo sentada en la cómoda cama de Meiling, con su barbilla apoyada en su mano, interrogándose a ella misma…había tantas cosas que apreciaba…pero había una en especial.

"Valioso… ¡Ya se!... ¡Si, eso haré!...espero que a Syaoran le guste"-decía ella levantándose de la cama con gran entusiasmo esperando que aquello que era valioso para ella…fuera algo que le agradaría al ambarino.

Mañana lo haría…le daría al chico algo que valía mucho para ella…aunque a veces deseaba que eso no fuera algo valioso y poder vivir entre humanos…pero no podía evitar que significara mucho para ella…por ser algo tan hermoso y único…por ser su hogar.

Mas tiempo de la hora que esperaría el ambarino para llegar a casa por fin había transcurrido…y nuevamente había arribado a casa. Había llegado a su olfato el aroma del exquisito pastel de chocolate que cocinaban sus hermanas y solo puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro al saber que lo hacían por el. Pensó que la castaña quizás se encontraba en su habitación y al buscarla ahí no la encontró así que se dirigió al cuarto de Meiling…abrió la puerta lentamente…y veía al cuerpo de la castaña dormir…cobijada ya…pues el cielo ya había comenzado a oscurecer y por todos los sustos que había tenido había quedado exhausta.

Sonrió dulcemente al verla y volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Se fue nuevamente a su habitación y por los golpes que había recibido…prefirió seguir el ejemplo de la flor de cerezo, entrando en la cama y cobijándose, listo para dormir.

Si todo resultaba bien…entonces el día de mañana sería uno muy especial.

Al por fin relucir los rayos del sol por el amanecer no solo anunciaban un nuevo día…anunciaban un año mas de vida a Li Syaoran.

Ya había abierto sus ojos color ámbar…pero no quería salir de la cama…sabía los tantos gritos que le esperaban…pero si no salía de cama… ¡No podría ver a la flor de cerezo!...así que en el instante se puso de pie.

Temeroso caminaba hacía la puerta…pues no hacía falta que todo el clan de los Li estuviera ahí para recibir enormes felicidades…solo bastaban sus hermanas.

Y al fin…después de minutos de dudarlo…abrió la puerta.

"¡Felicidades, Xiaolang!"-decía Futie felizmente corriendo a abrazarle.

"¡XIAO, ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!"- gritaba con dulzura Shiefa corriendo a abrazarle también

"¡Que cumplas muchos años mas, lobito!"-decía Feimei felizmente llegando con el y plantándole un dulce beso en la frente.

"¡Wa, ¡Un año mas, Syaoran!...te amamos"-decía por ultimo Faren abriéndose paso pues en sus manos llevaba una larga bandeja cual tenía un paste sobre ella, completamente café, y adornado con las iniciales de Syaoran intentando crear un lindo detalle…y era tan tentador para la vista.

"Felicidades, Syaoran"-decía su madre llegando abriendo mas la atención del ambarino, rápidamente se ponía rígido pues su madre casi era un sargento para el, uno ejemplar.

La señora Yelan simplemente inclino su abdomen como si mostrara respeto.

"Gracias, madre"-respondía el rápidamente y entonces…notaba como faltaba una persona… Sakura. Su mirada se volvía algo pensativa.

"_Debe estar en forma de hada ahora…"-_pensaba el ambarino girando su mirada hacía el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Meiling.

"Sakura dejo una nota…dijo que saldría y regresaría por la tarde…pero no dijo porque"-decía Feimei entregando una nota que había hecho la flor de cerezo antes de caer dormida para que al siguiente día si las hermanas de Syaoran no la encontraban…tuviera una excusa. Menos mal sabía leer y escribir el idioma de los humanos.

"Huh…"-el lobo tomaba la nota en sus manos…y se preguntaba:

"¿_Salió?... O quizás…solo era una nota para mis hermanas…seguro le dijeron ayer que hoy cumplía años…"-_

"Comiencen a partir el pastel…en un momento regreso"-dijo Syaoran por lo que sus hermanas y madre de inmediato se fueron hacía la cocina, sacando platos, tenedores y vasos para tener una dulce merienda.

Había hecho eso para que no vieran se dirigía a la habitación de Meiling o su madre seguiría sospechando…y quizás la verdad podría encontrar.

Llego a la habitación de Meiling abriendo la puerta y observando como las sabanas parecían arropar a nadie pues no había señales de la flor de cerezo sobre la cama.

"¿Sakura?"-preguntaba cerrando la puerta tras de si algo silencioso…caminaba hacía la cama sintiendo preocupación… ¿En verdad se había marchado sin decírselo?

"¡Felicidades, Syaoran!"-gritaba con entusiasmo la voz del hada que alzaba el vuelo hacía el chico hasta llegar a posarse en la mano que el chico automáticamente había abierto al escucharla.

"Gracias, Sakura"-decía dulcemente al verla y notar al instante que su suposición había sido cierta…y alguna de sus hermanas se había encargado de hacerle saber que su cumpleaños era ese día.

"Tal vez no sea mucho…pero te tengo un regalo"-dijo la castaña entrecerrando sus ojos dulcemente con cariño apareciendo leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"¡EEEk! ¡N-no tenías que darme algo!"-decía el chico tan rojo como un tomate con el latir de su corazón tan rápido como las gotas de lluvia que caen sin cesar.

"Tu eres…muy bueno conmigo…por eso…quiero mostrarte algo…que significa mucho para mi…"-decía ella con ternura cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus manos dulcemente.

"Huh…"-

"Pero antes… ¿Podrías abrir la ventana?"-decía Sakura con ternura a lo que el pequeño lobo aun sin saber el porque simplemente acento y abrió la ventana de la habitación de Meiling.

"Bien…"-decía ella con aires felices y aun decisivos. Volaba de la mano de Syaoran aterrizando en el piso justo frente a el…y dejo que sus alas se sacudieran soltando un hermoso brillo…algo muy similar a cuando concedía un deseo…solo que esta vez…no era el deseo de su amo…y era la ambición de ella…sus alas se esfumaron al tercer agite de estas…y comenzó a crecer tomando la apariencia humana de una chica de 15 años que ahora estaba sonriente frente al lobo.

"¡W-WA!... ¿C-como?"-se preguntaba rápidamente con el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas pues el rostro de Sakura no podía estar mas de cinco centímetros lejos del de el.

"Se supone que me debo transformar en humana por el atardecer…pero eso es porque así lo quiero…mi tiempo limite para permanecer como humana son doce horas…sin embargo ayer decidí volver a mi forma de hada antes de que las doce horas pasaran…así podría regresar a esta forma después…"-explicaba la flor de cerezo sonriendo dulcemente lo cual significaba que podía durar solo 12 horas en apariencia humana…y ella decidía como y cuando usarlas.

"Y-ya veo"-decía el aun muy nervioso por la cercanía de sus rostros…y por ver esa sonrisa que sin duda le gustaba mucho y le hacía sentir derretirse.

"S-syaoran…para lograr mostrarte mi regalo…t-tengo que…tenemos que…"-decía ella acercándose aun mas a el… ¿Era eso posible?...si…casi podían escuchar las respiraciones del otro.

El corazón del chico seguía latiendo con tal rapidez…era listo y sabía deducir las cosas… ¿Tenían que besarse?...o… ¿Qué tenían que hacer?...si era un beso…aunque lo anhelara…no podía evitar sentirse tan nervioso.

"…abrazarnos…"-dijo ella girando su mirada al cielo con vergüenza…pues los abrazos gracias a el, había aprendido que se daban en situaciones especiales…no para lograr objetivos…y por ello sus mejillas se pintaban de un tono carmín.

El chico se sintió algo aliviado al escuchar eso…un abrazo era algo mucho mas fácil que un beso…y aun con el dulce sonrojo que solía invadir sus mejillas…sus cejas marcaron decisión mientras una leve sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro…y tomo finalmente en sus brazos a la flor de cerezo. Por su parte, ella también tomo en sus brazos al ambarino…ambos sujetándose dulcemente aun cuando no era necesario en ese momento…pero no podían evadir sus sentimientos fácilmente.

Al estar ambos abrazados…las alas renacieron de la flor de cerezo…una de ellas se pintaba de color rosa mientras que la otra se volvía azul…soltaban brillos diferentes…y por fin…dejaba a la magia ocurrir…haciendo que el tamaño de ambos se hiciera pequeño…se habían vuelto ambos…del tamaño de un dedo pulgar…la dimensión de un hada.

Abrió sus ojos…y el panorama…digamos que le espanto un poco…todo era al menos mil veces mas grande que el.

"¡W-Wa!"-gritó sorprendido preguntándose como había ocurrido.

"La única manera de transformar a un humano en nuestro tamaño es haciendo que el lo pida como deseo o…abrazándonos…"-decía ella tiernamente…aun sin dejar ir al ambarino de sus brazos.

"Huh… ¿Y ahora?"-preguntaba ya tranquilo preguntándole con una leve sonrisa llena de afecto. …sabiendo que si ella lo había hecho…entonces todo estaría bien.

"¡Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje!"-decía ella sujetando fuertemente a Syaoran con sus brazos y comenzando el despliegue de sus alas…así es…volarían.

"¿A-a donde?"-decía comenzando a ponerse nervioso al observar como las alas de Sakura empezaban a agitarse…y eso solo podía decirle que el vuelo estaba apunto de suceder.

"Ya veras…sujétate fuerte"-respondio dulcemente y después tornando su mirada traviesa y decidida a la vez al colocar en sus labios una sonrisa mientras sus cejas marcaban la disposición.

"Si"-respondía el lobo de la misma manera sujetándose fuertemente a ella.

Y por primera vez…sintió lo que en verdad era volar…si alguna vez lo había soñado…seguro jamás se había comparado con lo que ahora ocurría.

Alzo un vuelo lento hasta quedar frente a la ventana que abierta estaba…agito sus alas una vez mas…y el verdadero viaje comenzó.

Volaba a una velocidad impresionante, algo fuera de lo normal, nada creado por los humanos podría tener tal rapidez…simplemente era fenomenal. Las cosas no podían distinguirse a su paso…lo único que el lobo podía ver al girarse hacía los lados eran líneas de colores, lo único que le hacía saber que seguía en una ciudad era que las líneas eran todas en diversas tonalidades de gris, mientras que al pasar por los campos las rayas se volvían verdes.

"¡I-increíble!"-gritaba el ambarino con cierta emoción sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle de pies a cabeza al volar en brazos de Sakura a tal velocidad.

"¡Si fuera humana me tomaría mucho tiempo en llegar, pero esto será rápido, ¡Solo espera un poco mas, Syaoran!"-respondía Sakura divertida sonriendo dulcemente hacía el frente aproximándose cada vez mas hacía su destino.

"U-uh si"-decía el ambarino que ahora giraba su mirada hacía abajo y podía distinguir como atravesaban el océano en un parpadeo de ojos. Era tan emocionante.

"¡Syaoran, ¡Cierra tus ojos y toma bien mis brazos!"-decía Sakura quien ya sentía venir el paso final de su mágico viaje. Le pidió cerrar los ojos pues iba a aumentar su velocidad de vuelo al doble y la vista humana quizás ya no soportaría el destello de luz blanca que saldría de eso.

"¡Si!"-contesto en el instante cerrando apretando sus ojos y sujetándose aun mas de los brazos de Sakura que lo rodeaban.

"¡Aquí vamos!"-grito Sakura felizmente agitando ambas alas tres veces seguidas dejando al brillo nuevamente salir dejando un camino de hermosa brillantina plateada por donde pasaba. Tan solo sintió la luz blanca en sus ojos… y sabía que ya estaba en casa.

Un poco cansada dejo a sus alas agitarse lentamente…y por fin comenzando a pisar tierra…

"Puedes abrir tus ojos, Syaoran…ya llegamos"-decía ella soltándole. Y cuando el lobo abrió sus ojos…había llegado al paraíso.

"Imposible…"-decía observando el paisaje mas bello en todo el mundo...en el mundo de las hadas.

Donde el césped mas verde existía, donde las flores jamás morían, lugar en cual los jardines más bellos existían, se hallaban las aguas más frescas de todas…y la armonía se podía sentir en el primer respiro que dabas.

"¿D-donde estamos?"-preguntaba el, aun sin poder quitar su vista del paraíso que tenía frente a sus ojos.

"En mi hogar… ¡Ven, Syaoran!"-decía ella tomando aprisa la mano del chico y comenzando a correr entre los verdes pastizales mientras este le seguía algo distraído pues corría girando su mirar por doquier.

Llegaron corriendo hasta una parte donde se encontraba un corto sendero lleno de flores y enredaderas preciosas. Soltó la mano del chico y se coloco tras el, tapando sus ojos con las manos.

"Ya falta muy poco"-decía Sakura dulcemente mientras mantenía al ambarino caminando.

Y al haber logrado atravesarlo…destapó sus ojos con lentitud, sonriendo abiertamente…para mostrarle su casa…un bello árbol de flores de cerezo, uno enorme…estaba frente a ellos…era simplemente lo mas hermoso que los ojos de ambos habían visto…era tan único.

El chico solo balbuceaba incapaz de decir una palabra.

"Este es mi regalo Syaoran…significa mucho para mi…por eso pensé en mostrártelo"-decía ella tiernamente poniéndose al lado derecho del lobo.

No respondió nada, solo volteo a verle con una dulce sonrisa y con ojos que mostraban sumo cariño…tanto amor.

Tomo la mano del hada y comenzó caminar hacía el árbol junto a ella…hasta quedar justo bajo la sombra de este…y sentarse bajo el, recargándose en este.

"Disculpa si fue un regalo muy raro…quizás no te gusto"-decía ella girando su rostro hacía el chico, sonriéndole con algo de nerviosismo mientras sus cejas dibujaban la preocupación de que su obsequio no fuera agradable.

"…es sorprendente"-respondió el con dulzura sin notarlo sentándose mas cercano a la chica…deseaba estar junto a ella…deseaba decirle gracias en su muy particular y bella manera…

"¡Que bueno, ¡Te gusto, ¡lo logre!"-decía el hada tiernamente aplaudiendo y dejando salir unas leves risas de triunfo salir de si sonrojándose un poco.

Hasta que a esas manos que aplaudían…las detuvieron otras dos rodeándolas…tomándolas consigo…era hora de decir gracias.

"Hoe…"-

Acercó su rostro lo suficiente hacía el de ella…ambos cerrando sus ojos pues de antemano sabían lo que ocurriría…y dejaron a sus labios tocarse con ternura…deseando ser un beso eterno…uno que nada ni nadie podría romper…cual quedaría guardado en sus corazones…por estar concientes del porque del beso. Los separaban un poco y los dejaban volver a ocurrir…el chico soltaba las manos de ella solo para poder acariciar dulcemente el rostro de ella…ambos labios probándose…y sintiendo el sabor del amor.

Los separaron una última vez.

"…Me gustas mucho…Syaoran"-solo para confesar sentimientos…

Pero… ¿Cómo le respondería eso un humano a un hada?

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Nuevamente perdonenme la demora por favor x.xU y si el capitulo apesto XD bueno ya saben no me lo digan XD, muchas gracias por leer.

Nota2: T.T perdonen que no tenga tiempo de dar correctamente los agradecimientos, pero ustedes saben que siempre intento hacerlo TT.TT pero siempre los pongo, aunque sean sus nombres, por que tengo que hacerles saber X3 que lei sus reviews X3. Saben que los lei todos y todos me encantaron! X3

Nota3: XD les recomiendo no sacar hipótesis de lo que sucederá en mis fics que tengan magia XDU porque hago cosas un poco extrañas o.OU…en pocas palabras XD difíciles de imaginar…no significa que sean cosas buenas XDU (al contrario, siempre digo que apestan x.x), significa que solo a esta rara cabeza se le ocurren XD.

-Agradecimientos-

Undine

Naguchan

Angel of the Watery

KawaiiDany-chan

Starfive

Oishi Girl

Ebblin-chan

Lat2005 alma errante

KuMiKo-ChAn

Mao-Ayanami-Pl

Sakura Ika

H3CH1C3R4

Ka-chan

Silvi-chan

LulaBlack

Megumi-chan

Cynthia

Miato Sakura-chan

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Muchas gracias por leer! X3 que tengan mucha suerte en lo que hagan! Y se cuidan mucho! X3

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Sentimientos

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Magdalia Daidouji¡Konnichi-pu, Minna-san! X3 hulla, espero que estén bien, muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews, XD ah me da gusto saber que los deje intrigados eso es siempre gratificante X3 jojojojo…owó

Nota de Disculpas: Disculpen eternamente mi retraso ;.; les doy explicaciones abajo XD simplemente…. mejor, continuemos XD

Escribiendo a las: 2:33 a.m (o.o debo cambiar mis horas para escribir XD en serio jojo)

Escuchando: Kazemachi JET- Maaya Sakamoto

¡Continuamos!

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Capitulo 7:Sentimientos

Historia por: **_Magdalia Daidouji_**

Personajes propiedad de: **_CLAMP_**

_Sentimientos…_

¿Qué son?... ¿alguna vez te lo has preguntado?…probablemente no…quizás si…o tal vez alguien te hizo pensar en ello antes.

Nunca obtendrás la definición de la palabra amor ni de los sentimientos de un seco diccionario….porque uno va ligado al otro…sin el amor no hay sentimientos…y sin los sentimientos…no hay amor. Y la verdadera respuesta…aquella que te de el significado… solo la tendrá tu corazón…jamás alguien más.

Es importante realizar cuando los tenemos…cuando esos sentimientos se vuelven más fuertes que otros…y a quienes pertenecen…ya sea gran cariño por las amistades, la familia, conocidos…o amor…por esa sola persona.

Despeja las dudas del corazón…porque podrías herir a esa persona sumamente especial…o a alguien muy valioso…porque con un simple "no se"…el alma de esa persona se desgarrara…se partirá tan fácilmente y rápido… porque los sentimientos…cada uno de ellos…son tan delicados. Así que cuídalos y veras…como todo resultara.

Ella no tenía problemas…el hada se había deshecho de sus dudas…estaba tan segura que el lobo era ese tesoro que tanto había esperado encontrar…aquel…que le traería la siempre anhelada felicidad…aquel…que tanto quería.

Pero el… aun caminaba por el neblinoso camino de la duda…e intentaba despejarla…para que la duda por fin se aclarara…y entendiera a su propio corazón. ¿Es gracioso, no es cierto?...como puedes ver en los corazones de los demás y se batalla tanto para poder ver el propio.

Así que cuando el corazón no había aguantado más mantener su silencio…dejo salir las palabras de amor…unas no muy completas…pero seguro eran de lo más concretas.

"…Me gustas mucho…Syaoran"-un beso le había forzado a decirlo…un beso en el que ella había puesto sus mas dulces sentimientos…aquellos de amor. Lo veía a los ojos…estaban viéndose de frente y tan cerca pues apenas habían separado sus rostros.

Pero… ¿Cómo le respondería eso un humano a un hada?...y mas importante…un humano que aun intentaba entender su corazón.

Sin embargo, comprendía que si se quedaba callado su silencio sería mal interpretado...pero…no hay razón para mal interpretar cuando alguien no dice nada…es simple…pues el silencio siempre esconde un "No" o un muy probable "No lo se"…y si no puedes encontrarlo así…es porque has cubierto a tus oídos con fe.

"…Y-yo…"-las palabras en verdad no podían salir…no sabía que mas decir…simplemente no quería quedarse callado…no deseaba lastimarla…el anhelaba verla feliz. Porque…ningún regalo…ni siquiera el que el hada había dado…se comparaba a ella misma.

Las cejas del hada mostraron cierta angustia y preocupación mezclada…y de inmediato…dejo al gesto ser acompañado por una sonrisa, una que intentaba ser fuerte…para no convertirse en una mueca de llanto.

"Y-yo creo…"- no pudo hablar mas…ella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico indicándole callar…porque entendía que el no estaba listo para darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos. Aunque el corazón doliera…y quisiera dejar lagrimas salir de sí...fue valiente…jamás había sido tan fuerte como en ese momento…y callo a las lagrimas de su corazón para no dejarlas brotar.

Así podría esperar la respuesta de su tesoro…ya fuera positiva o negativa…esperaría por ella…deseando no llegara cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Sakura tomo con ambas manos el rostro del pequeño lobo… sobre sus mejillas…y junto su rostro al del chico con sus ojos cerrados para declarar un sentimiento mas…

"Syaoran…recuerda que siempre estoy contigo…"-dijo el hada dulcemente…hablando con gran tranquilidad…mientras que Syaoran se sentía agradecido que hubiera sabido esperar por su respuesta…porque algún dia…tal vez no ese…y quizás no mañana… pero el daría su respuesta.

"Si…"-respondió el dulcemente…quien sentía a sus mejillas algo rosadas por sentir las suaves manos del hada.

Soltó el rostro del lobo y con calma se aparto un poco del chico, instantes después logrando ponerse de pie.

"Ahora… ¡Te mostrare _mi_ mundo!"-decía ella sonrientemente hacía el chico con sus ojos entrecerrados tiernamente, viendo hacía este, quien aun estaba sentado, extendiendo su brazo a el para ser tomado y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sonría a ella tan tiernamente al escucharla así…sabía que se estaba guardando las lagrimas para no hacerle sentir mal…porque a pesar de no poder ver con claridad su propio corazón…podía ver el de ella.

Tomo la mano de la flor de cerezo, poniéndose de pie junto a ella, aun sin soltarla…continuó caminando junto a ella…hasta recordar algo que sin duda era de vital importancia.

"…mi madre y mis hermanas deben estar buscándonos…"-decía el ambarino con sus cejas que siempre parecían marcar enojo que en verdad era preocupación.

"¡Hoe¡E-es verdad!...etto… ¿Qué hacer?..."-se preguntaba desesperada el hada mientras recordaba que se había llevado al joven Li con ella a su tierra de magia donde los sueños jamás se desvanecían. Por consecuente dejo a una familia que seguro debía estar preguntándose donde podría estar el lobo de la casa.

El castaño no respondía nada…no quería que su regalo acabara tan pronto…pero tampoco podía abusar de el…ya que si lo hacía…probablemente no podría explicarle una mentira que sonara creíble a su madre cuando llegaran.

Aun así, la flor de cerezo sonrió dulcemente, tomando ambas manos del castaño. Por responsabilidad…y por no poner en peligro a ninguno de los dos, se vería forzada a sacarlo de su mundo de en sueño.

"Volveremos después¿Ne, Syaoran?"-decía mientras con dulzura dejaba a sus alas reaparecer, desplegándose suavemente…y eso únicamente podía significar que viajarían de regreso…solo que…esta vez sería en un modo completamente distinto.

"Por supuesto"-respondia dulcemente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la castaña al juntar sus manos…como si unidas formaran la posición que adquieren al orar.

Tiernamente se acercaron el uno al otro aun mas…ella se dejo recargar en su pecho…sonriendo con gran sentimiento de pacifismo…ambos con sus ojos cerrados…esperando al brillo venir…las alas de Sakura solo se agitaron una vez mas…ahora envolviendo a ambos, extendiéndose como no lo habían hecho antes…y desaparecieron del lugar.

Pues estaba prohibido la entrada a tal mundo en aquella manera…pero la salida… no.

Una semana después…

Exactos siete días habían pasado desde ese entonces cuando la flor de cerezo había confesado sus sentimientos. Días en los que el tema sobre aquello no volvió a surgir…simplemente…pretendían ignorarlo, aunque estuviera tan presente en el corazón como si hubiera ocurrido justo el día anterior.

Pero en ese transcurso de tiempo, las vacaciones…se habían terminado. Así es, el hada había llegado por primera vez a la residencia Li cuando el periodo de vacaciones continuaba…y ahora, después de poco tiempo, terminaban en un domingo caluroso que ardía con el sol de verano.

Y justo en ese momento el castaño se encontraba terminando la última parte de su tarea de Matemáticas. No le costaba trabajo, era un genio en la materia.

"Ya casi…"-decía para sí aliviado el ambarino mientras escribía los resultados finales de una operación que quizás para personas comunes les tomaría siglos en resolver, siglos que para la mente del castaño se convertían en unos cuantos minutos.

Cerró su cuaderno tan tranquilo, sentía la paz recorrerle al saber que había podido terminar toda su tarea justo a tiempo…un día antes de clases, pero lo había logrado.

El sol que tanto había quemado comenzaba a ocultarse abriendo paso al bello ocaso en el que el cielo tenía ese tinte rojizo que hacía a los demás sentirlo tan intenso.

Se paró del asiento que estaba frente a su escritorio…se giró hacía atrás lentamente, y …allí estaba ella, respirando suavemente, acostada en su cama, durmiendo con tranquilidad después del agitado día por el que había pasado.

"Debes estar exhausta"- decía Syaoran caminando hacía esta, sentándose a un lado, quitándole un poco las cobijas, porque hacía tanto calor que temía se despertara por ello. Por un momento, prefería estar a su lado observándole dormir, sintiendo como esta podía brindarle toda la paz que nadie jamás podría darle. Y aun así…aun…su corazón se retorcía en la tormentosa duda.

'_Me gustas mucho, Syaoran'- _

No importaba cuanto quisiera ignorar esas palabras…no podían borrarse, podrían parecer esfumarse de la mente…pero estaban tan grabadas en el corazón que volvían en el instante.

En un momento su corazón por primera vez tomaba el control de su cuerpo, dejando a la mente fría a un lado, para poder actuar…como no podía hacerlo cuando pensaba y trataba de buscar explicaciones a lo que no debía ser revelado.

Acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla de Sakura…quizás a su cerebro no le gustaba hacerlo…pero su corazón…su corazón se encantaba de verla y sentirla.

"¡_Q-que rayos estoy haciendo!…?"-_pero parecía que al corazón le había faltado tiempo, la mente había regresado y de nuevo buscaba respuestas a lo que su corazón ya había sido respondido…solo que era algo ciego para darse cuenta.

Quitó rápidamente su mano de la mejilla de la flor de cerezo, sus latidos se aceleraban, sus mejillas se sentían tan calientes y definitivamente el causante no era el calor…eran sus _sentimientos. _

Pero aquella respuesta que tanto buscaba comenzaba a aclararse, incluso la fría mente podía hallarla…empezaba a descubrirla…la respuesta que decía porque cuando la veía sonreír solo deseaba estar con ella, porque cuando la veía no podía evitar sentir paz…y si ella decía algo tan dulce como la miel sus latidos se hacían tan rápidos como el sonar de los tambores en plena marcha.

¿Podría ser que….?

"_¿me gus…?-… No, ella no puede…no…rayos…"-_Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo completo en sus pensamientos…tenía miedo.

"Sakura…"-dejaba que al menos su nombre saliera de sus labios… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? .Opino que si no fuera orgulloso y obstinado…tal vez las cosas serían menos enredadas…pero le costaba tanto aceptarlo, quería buscar una razón diferente a su sentir…aunque no existiera otra.

"**_¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?..."-_** preguntaba una voz en su cabeza, una que no era suya… ¡Pero si era la voz que había escuchado cuando había ido a salvar a Sakura del mala cara!.

"_¿Quién eres?"-_decía Syaoran en su mente…la ultima vez, siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar, ya que rescatar a Sakura era lo único que había tenido en mente.

"**Tomoyo. No le digas a mi amiga Sakura que he hablado contigo, por favor"- **Decía la Reina de las hadas, Tomoyo.

"_¿Eres un hada también?"-_preguntaba intrigado.

"**Por supuesto, la Reina de ellas. Pero no vengo a hablar de títulos…vengo a ayudarte, Syaoran"-**decía la voz frágil y delicada del hada de largos cabellos negros y porte de belleza excepcional.

"Oh…pero… ¿En que?"-preguntaba… ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para que la Reina de las Hadas se comunicara con el?...la respuesta era tan clara como el agua del manantial.

"**Sakura tiene un corazón muy grande, aun cuando sea tan pequeña, su corazón es muy grande…uno capaz de amar. Tu corazón aparte de ser grande es muy fuerte…pero tiene miedo…y debes desaparecer ese miedo antes de que todo termine o será muy tarde"- **fue la advertencia no entendible de la Reina…y corto comunicación, es como si le gustara dejar a la gente pensar un poco en la situación.

"¿Cuando todo termine?... ¿A que te refieres?... rayos…se fue"-decía el ambarino al dejar de obtener "consejos indescifrables" y respuestas a sus preguntas por parte del hada que había desaparecido de sus pensamientos.

Daba una tierna mirada a Sakura quien estaba a su lado, aun durmiendo profundamente. Se preguntaba dulcemente en que numero de sueño iría la castaña, con que estaría soñando….y mas importante… ¿Con quien?

No planeaba despertarla, sabía que al estar entrando ya en el tiempo que le partencia al lucero madre, la luna, la castaña seguirá durmiendo toda la noche hasta despertar al siguiente día y por esa vez, prefirió no dormir con ella, pues al siguiente día tenía clases y su madre siempre entraba a su habitación sin tocar la puerta, muy temprano, para cerciorarse de que había despertado. Pensó que sería un infortunio si lo hallaba durmiendo con Sakura, por lo que opto dejarla a esta dormir en su habitación, y el en la de Meiling.

Y justo cuando de pie se había puesto…apunto de caminar fuera de la alcoba.

"Te quiero…"-se escucho la voz de la castaña hablando pausadamente. Al oírla, detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo, la pulsación de su corazón era tan lenta, y sus mejillas totalmente adornadas por rojo. Con timidez, tomaba valor y se giraba hacía atrás para verla de frente…solo que…

"…Osito"-completo en sueños la durmiente flor de cerezo abrazando con debilidad y cariño al oso de felpa que Syaoran le había obsequiado. El pequeño lobo sonrió ante esto, se había asustado en vano, porque no estaba seguro de que responder…sin embargo…en segundos de inconciencia…su corazón habló.

"Yo también te quiero…Sakura"-despues de todo, el muñeco que le había obsequiado lo representaba a el mismo, ese pequeño oso tenía por nombre "Syaoran", justo como el lobo.

Le dio una última mirada llena de cariño y sentimientos que aun no comprendía, se dio media vuelta de nuevo y dejo la habitación. Sería la primera vez que desde su llegada, esta no dormía con el, así que su corazón estaba seguro de extrañar poder abrazarle esa noche.

Se fue directo al cuarto de Meiling, en el cual nunca había dormido, así que quizás se sentiría algo extraño de entrar en una cama de edredones rosados, paredes floreadas y cientos de muñecos de felpa, pero lo haría por esa flor.

Era muy temprano aun, apenas caía la noche, parecían ser las 7:30 u 8:00, pero estaba tan exhausto, que cayo dormido rápidamente. Sakura había cambiado su horario de transformación para poder estar con apariencia humana desde el amanecer, pues la señora Yelan le había pedido un favor muy temprano, que al igual que al castaño, la había hecho quedar rendida. Por lo que justo en esos momentos se transformo en hada, y seguro por la mañana siguiente podría regresar al tamaño que adoptaba, al de una chica ordinaria de 15 años, solo que portando una hermosura sin igual.

El tiempo transcurrió, las horas habían pasado, la noche se había esfumado al aclararse el cielo con el salir del sol a primera hora del día. Eso no solo indicaba el nacer de un día nuevo, indicaba el terminar de las siempre dulces vacaciones.

Pero había un pequeño detalle que el castaño había olvidado, el despertador había sido programado en su habitación, por lo que, quien despertó esa mañana rápidamente, no fue alguien mas que la flor de cerezo.

"TIN, TIN, TIN"- ¡Oh, pero que molesto despertador¡Que mal educado¡Despertando a los demás cuando disfrutan de la siesta!...sin embargo, sin ellos, la impuntualidad quizás sería una moda.

"¡HOEEEEEEEE!"- grito despavorida la castaña despertando del largo sueño, quien estaba aun en su apariencia de hada, brincaba en la cama con terror¿¡De donde podría venir tal atroz ruido, se preguntaba.

"¡Que hacer¿¡Que hacer¡Syaoran no esta!... ¡Hoe¡El ruido viene de esa cosa, si pudiera hacer algo… pero es muy grande para mi... ¡Ah¡Ya se!"-decía cambiando su angustiado gesto por uno vivaz, sus cejas mostrando decisión, y esa invencible sonrisa que acompañaba a sus labios.

Agito sus alas emprendiendo vuelo, se iba hasta la altura del techo, y localizaba al despertador con su vista como si fuera la mira de un arma, pues se lanzaría con propulsión cayendo sobre este, viendo si quizás así lograba apagarse.

"¡Aquí voy!"-gritaba felizmente dispuesta a lanzarse sobre este y lo hizo, con la rapidez que nadie mas poseía, voló en picada, en el ultimo momento, cambiando de posición, haciendo que fueran sus pies los que fueran a dar el impacto con uno de los botones del reloj, cual pensó, era el correcto.

Pero al exitosamente haberlo oprimido, logro un fracaso¡Pues era el botón del volumen, lo había subido accidentalmente, y sus oídos ya no soportaban tal ruido, tapaba sus oídos y gritaba.

Sus gritos no fueron muy altos y fuertes, pero el infernal sonido que hacía el despertador lo fue, lo suficiente para despertar al castaño que ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación.

Despertó abriendo sus ojos de golpe, no solo pensaba que se le haría tarde, también pensó en la castaña.

Se levantaba rápido de la cama, bajando sus pies, poniendo rápidamente las pantuflas en ellos, y salía corriendo de la habitación de Meiling para llegar a la suya.

Solo tenían la lejanía de un pasillo no muy largo, así que llego rápidamente.

"¡Sakura!"- gritaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos enteramente preocupados, con el brillo de estos extinto al no verla. Hasta que sus desesperados ojos veían a una pequeña figurilla humana que se mantenía volando sobre el despertador, tapando sus oídos.

Salió corriendo rápidamente hacía el despertador y presiono rápidamente el botón de apagar que tan bien conocía. Giro rápidamente su mirada al hada que estaba frente a el con preocupación, viendo como esta lentamente destapaba sus oídos.

"¿Estas bien?"-preguntaba el ambarino con su expresión de angustia.

"Estoy bien, muchas gracias, Syaoran. Etto…lo lamento…trate de detenerlo pero solo logre que hiciera mas ruido…yo…"-decía apenada jugando con sus manos, su vista en estas, se sentía avergonzada al pensar que podía ser una molestia para el joven Li.

"Descuida…si no lo hubieras hecho, no me hubiera despertado…y… ¡EEEEK¡SE HACE TARDE!"-decía el castaño quien intentaba hacerle sentir mejor explicándole su inexistente culpabilidad, y al hablar de despertar, giraba nuevamente su mirada al reloj y veía que ya eran las 7:30¡Y a las 8:00 debía estar en la escuela!.

"¡Hoe¿Pasa algo malo?"- preguntaba el hada alarmada.

"Sakura… ¿Puedes transformarte en humana?"-preguntaba el castaño algo intrigado, esperando con todo su ser, le respondiera con un "Si".

"¡lo intentare!"-decía tiernamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos sonriendo dulcemente y aun volando frente a Syaoran, comenzaba a ocurrir su mágica transformación, en la que toda parte de su cuerpo crecía. Pero había olvidado que lo hacía mientras volaba, por lo que apunto de caer en el piso, el castaño abrió sus brazos y esta cayó en ellos… ¿Mucho más cómodo y calido que el piso, ne?

"Sakura…hoy debemos ir a la escuela juntos…si no lo hacemos, mi madre hará muchas preguntas porque cree que eres una estudiante de intercambio…"-comenzaba a explicarle el castaño aun con ella en brazos olvidando ese pequeño detalle que hacía a las mejillas de la flor de cerezo pintarse en un leve tono rosado con los latidos de su corazón tan acelerados.

"Te diré que hacer cuando estemos allá. Usa el uniforme de Meiling, lo deje sobre su cama…te veo en la cocina cuando estés lista¿Esta bien?"-preguntaba dulcemente el pequeño lobo quien tenía su rostro tan cercano al de ella.

"Si…"-decía ella con cierta timidez que por supuesto, hizo reaccionar al castaño.

"¡Eeeeek¡L-lo siento!"-dijo avergonzado, con el tono rosado en sus mejillas, mientras la bajaba de sus brazos con cuidado.

"N-no te preocupes…te veo en la cocina, Syaoran"-decía ella con ternura, con tantos deseos internos de darle aunque fuera un beso en la mejilla, pues desde que había confesado sus sentimientos, sus labios no se habían vuelto a tocar, y eso, definitivamente era malo para su salud… ¿Cómo vivir sin un beso de el?. Pero contuvo sus deseos y salió rápidamente hacía la habitación de Meiling.

El chico cerro la puerta de su habitación al verla marcharse, se dirigió hacia su closet y sacó el uniforme que usaría, era uno simple, pero en el lucía genial.

Por su parte, la castaña ya estaba en la alcoba de Meiling, tomaba el que, al contrario del uniforme de los chicos, el de las niñas era realmente lindo, era una falda corta, con un saquito que llegaba a sus caderas. Lo vio con curiosidad, sin duda, la ropa de Meiling era muy linda, eso pensaba. Así que quito su ropaje de hada, y se vistió con el uniforme de Meiling tan rápido como pudo, también estaban hay las calcetas, y unos zapatos negros, que por supuesto, encantada puso en sus pies.

El castaño ya había terminado de vestirse también, por lo que con prisa, se fue a la cocina, pues en verdad se le hacía tarde.

Parecía que aun nadie de su familia despertaba, lo que se le hacía algo extraño, sin embargo, preferible.

Estaba sentado frente a la mesa, con sus dedos pasando sobre esta incesantemente, sus ojos perdidos…hasta que se encontraron con los de la flor de cerezo que ya había llegado.

"Ya estoy lista"-decía ella dulcemente con ambas manos agarradas hacía el frente, con algo de timidez pues no quería ser del desagrado de su tesoro.

Los ojos del castaño se hacían grandes, el rosado invadía sus mejillas, y su boca quedaba abierta por la impresión… ¡Ni a Meiling le lucía tan bien su propio uniforme, Sakura lucía más que extraordinaria.

"Etto… ¿Me veo mal?"-se le ocurría preguntar a la diosa de la ingenuidad al no entender la expresión en el rostro de Syaoran.

"¡N-No!…te ves muy…b-bon-"-y justo cuando se había armado de valor para decirle que se veía tan linda, alguien llegaba a interrumpir.

"¡XIAOLANG¡ES HORA DE IRSE¡YA ES TARDE, LOBITO!"-se escuchaban los gritos de Feimei por el pasillo haciendo el recordatorio de que ya se había hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela.

"Vamos, Sakura"-decía mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña como ya era costumbre, y salía con ella de la mansión de los Li.

"No nos queda mucho tiempo, la escuela esta a 3 cuadras, si corremos podremos lograrlo"-decía Syaoran quien aun con la mano de la castaña en la suya caminaban ambos aprisa por la banqueta del lugar.

"¡De acuerdo!"-decía la castaña con decisión dando por aceptada la alternativa de correr, y al ambos verse a los ojos aceptando lo anterior dicho, comenzaban a correr con rapidez.

Corrían por la primer cuadra, dando una rápida vuelta por la esquina, la castaña iba del lado de la calle, y al dar mas velocidad de lo normal, al momento de dar vuelta iba a continuar por la carretera, sin embargo, como el ambarino la tenía tomada de su mano, la jalo hacía a su lado impidiendo cualquier tipo de desafortunado accidente.

"¡Gracias!"-le decía con alivio mientras continuaban corriendo.

"Descuida"-le respondía este. Ya que no había manera en la que permitiría algo malo le pasara, después de todo, para sus sentimientos, ella estaba primero que nadie, lastima que el no podía notarlo tan fácilmente.

Habían logrado entrar corriendo por las puertas del enorme edificio, una escuela preparatoria que tenía un color entre gris y blanco, mientras que los techos formados por tejas, estaban pintados de un azul que no era muy fuerte, tampoco muy suave, tenía un buen tono. Ese edificio era "La Preparatoria Elemental Tomoeda de Hong-Kong".

Había muchas personas en la entrada, pues el timbre aun no había sido tocado, por lo que se sentían algo libres de vagar un poco por el patio y corredores, incluso salones que no eran suyos.

Syaoran había llamado la atención de muchas chicas al verlo llegar, chicas que al verlo de inmediato juntaron sus manos tiernamente, y dejaron suspiros salir de si. Eran admiradoras del jugador estrella del equipo de soccer de la escuela, quien no solo era querido por su extraordinario parecido físico, también por su intelecto.

No había muchos hombres en la entrada, pero los pocos que había, estaban muy cerca de preguntarle su nombre a Sakura, pedir por un autógrafo quizás, no habían visto a una niña tan dulce y bella antes en el lugar.

Sin embargo, el ambarino se dio cuenta de las miradas que habían llegado a Sakura y recordaba que esa flor de cerezo no era cualquier chica con la que todo adolescente podía conversar sin notar que era diferente…porque era un hada. Así que puso en marcha su plan.

"Vamos"-susurraba aun guiándole con sus manos tomadas. La castaña intentaba caminar sin sentirse tan diferente y extraña…era la primera vez que estaba entre tantos humanos con la apariencia de estos.

Por alguna razón sentía felicidad, se sentía tan hermoso, casi indescriptible, estar en ese mundo al cual deseaba pertenecer. Y se sentía bendecida al poder estar en ese mundo…a su lado. No sabía como expresar el sentimiento…así que solo dejo a su mano tomar con mayor ternura la de Syaoran, que al sentirla, logro pintar a sus mejillas con rosa.

"Solo había visto las escuelas desde arriba, siempre veía a muchos niños jugando… ¡debes ser feliz de estar en una!"-le susurraba Sakura con dulzura mientras continuaban caminando por el patio del lugar.

El ambarino solo se limito a girarse a verla y sonreírle con ternura, pues estaba seguro que la castaña ignoraba que en la escuela en verdad había mucho trabajo que hacer, al menos, el era de esos alumnos que iban con el propósito de estudiar, y solo ese.

Por fin la había logrado llevar a la parte que quería…una que estaba escondida de todo lo demás, detrás de unos viejos salones, que ya no estaban siendo ocupados, por lo que era algo seguro para Sakura.

"Sakura…debo entrar a clases, estaré dentro unas horas y cuando sea el receso vendré a buscarte…no salgas de aquí pase lo que pase¿esta bien?..."-decía el castaño lo que debían intentar lograr, por el bien del hada, para poder continuar con la mentira de que era una humana, y el secreto que escondía: era un hada.

"Claro… ¡HOE!"-decía la castaña al recordar algo que para ella y su estomago era importante, mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas con preocupación.

"¡Estas bien?"-preguntaba el ambarino rápidamente.

"Olvide tu desayuno…tu mamá me ayudo a prepararlo ayer…me había esforzado para que te supiera bien…y lo olvide…lo lamento…"-decía arrepentida la flor de cerezo viendo con ojos tan tiernos y tristes al ambarino que de inmediato podía sentir su corazón alborotado al verla tan dulce…pero intentaba calmar su sentir para sonreírle aliviado al ver que no se trataba de nada grave.

"Descuida…comprare algo para ambos…ahora tengo que irme, te veo pronto"-decía el ambarino soltando por fin la mano del hada…la había sostenido desde que había salido de su casa hasta que había decidido marcharse a clases…no había duda…que le gusta tanto sentir su calor…porque sabía que era único.

"¡Mucha suerte!"-decía el hada alzando su mano felizmente despidiéndose del ambarino a quien pronto veía desaparecer como una sombra diminuta del abandonado lugar.

"No entendí mucho sobre las escuelas…pero no quise molestar a Syaoran preguntándole…traía mucha prisa…lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí pase lo que pase, hasta que el regrese por mi…y se… que lo hará"-decia el hada dulcemente mientras sin tener la mas remota idea de lo que ensuciar un uniforme significaba, se sentaba en la tierra, con sus piernas hacía un lado descansando y se ponía a dibujar en el suelo con su dedo índice.

"Hace una semana le dije lo que sentía por el…y aun…no me ha dicho nada…y no quiero forzarlo a que me de una respuesta. Quiero ver mas de lo que hay en su corazón…sin obligarlo a mostrármelo…yo solo quiero estar con el"-decía la flor de cerezo con una gran nostálgica sonrisa mientras sin haberse dado cuenta…aquel dibujo que había hecho en la tierra…no era mas que un corazón que encerraba un nombre…"Syaoran". Sus mejillas ardieron al notarlo…y después solo sonrió dulcemente.

Por otro lado, el castaño ya estaba en su salón de clases, sentía tanta preocupación…había dejado a su hada detrás de unos salones que ya no se ocupaban, así nadie la descubriría… pero… ¿Qué si alguien lo hacía?...no sabía que hacer.

"¡Buenos días, joven Li!"-pasaba una fila de al menos diez chicas a su lado saludándole dulcemente, mientras tomaban asiento justo en butacas que estaban justo detrás o a un lado…a eso le llamo…admiradoras indiscretas.

"Buenos días"-les respondía el castaño algo seco, pues estaba tan desconcentrado.

"Buenos días, Superior Li. ¿Dónde esta Meiling?"- llegaba una chica de cabellos recogidos en dos coletas que se hacían rizadas, preguntando por la prima del chico que estudiaba en el mismo salón.

"Buenos días. Regresa de Japón la próxima semana"-respondía Syaoran recordando que su prima estaría en casa nuevamente en una semana…no estaba seguro si eso era algo muy bueno…o muy malo.

Y así terminaba la leve conversación…el timbre sonaba, las clases comenzaban…y de nuevo al diario aburrimiento de ir a clases. Si había dos clases que disfrutaba eran historia y matemáticas, fuera de ellas, las demás eran relleno.

Era la clase de biología en ese momento y mientras todos tenían su mirada en la profesora…el solo veía a su cuaderno y escribía sin si la parte de su mente que le dictaba a escribir estuviera en blanco, mientras que la otra trataba de analizar lo que la maestra enseñaba. Y cuando se daba cuenta de lo que había escrito en su cuaderno….sus mejillas comenzaban arder….había escrito el nombre de "Sakura"…quizás…era el nombre que faltaba en el corazón que había dibujado el hada.

"_¡WAAA!"- _gritaba en sus pensamientos y rápidamente tomaba el borrador de su cajilla de útiles y comenzaba a quitar el nombre tallándolo incesantemente y tan cómicamente con el borrador, mientras sus mejillas estaban tan rojas.

"_¿Qué diablos me ocurre?" _–tal vez esa pregunta….sería respondida pronto.

Decidido a dejar de hacer "estupideces" giro su vista a su profesora, aun con sus mejillas rosadas por lo que había hecho.

Ahora la castaña que había estado sentada esperando por el ambarino…se ponía de pie sacudiendo la falda…sentía curiosidad por conocer el lugar, después de todo, nunca había estado en una escuela y había sentido tan indescriptible cuando había pasado entre los humanos junto a Syaoran, su corazón había parecido encontrar un segundo hogar. Pero no desobedecería una orden de su amo…menos, si este era tan especial para ella, por lo que simplemente fijaba su mirada al cielo, tratando de despejar su mente. Pero…

"¡Hey, tu¿¡Que haces hay?"-desafortunadamente, llegaba un profesor de la institución a descubrirle, por el tono de voz no tan simpático, la castaña sintió pavor….Syaoran le había dicho que no saliera para que no la descubrieran…pero ya lo habían hecho, así que no vio otra opción mas que salir.

"¡Hoe!"-decía mientras se apuraba a correr hacía otra dirección alejándose del lugar abandonado de la escuela. El maestro corría tras de esta, pero Sakura no solo era hábil volando como hada, corriendo como humana también, así que después de unos minutos se había desaparecido de la vista del maestro.

"_¡Debo ocultarme¡Pero!... ¿Dónde?"-_decía mientras corría libremente por la escuela, pareciendo ignorar que también había algunas alumnos y profesores afuera, sin embargo, no le habían prestado atención.

Y después de unos pocos minutos más al seguir corriendo…

"_¡Claro¡Los árboles son nuestro mejor escondite¡Subiré a uno!"-_no en una escuela…en donde el árbol al cual comenzaba a subir estaba al lado de un salón de clases, cosa que había ignorado. Y no era un salón cualquiera...este era uno especial…porque el pequeño lobo estaba en el.

Todos estaban muy atentos a la profesora y su "interesante" exposición sobre los virus y bacterias…así que nadie se daba cuenta que una chica que portaba uniforme de la escuela estaba trepando por un árbol…nadie…excepto…

"…_Me pregunto si Sakura esta bien… ¿Ah?... ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-_se decía para si mismo, mientras en un momento de distracción había girado su mirada hacía las ventanas que estaban a su lado izquierdo y podía ver como la bella flor de cerezo subía por el árbol. Definitivamente había perdido el color de su piel, y tragaba saliva tan cómicamente¿¡Que haría si alguien la veía?

"_¡Si alguien la ve!...rayos…debo salir de aquí"-_pensaba mientras con nerviosismo dejaba de prestar atención a Sakura, porque siempre estaban sus admiradoras que hacían todo lo que el, así que pensó que si notaban que estaba viendo por mas tiempo a la ventana, ellas también lo harían.

Tenía la suerte, de estar esa profesora en ese justo momento, pues ella tenía la política con los alumnos que decía que si tenían una necesidad fuera de lo normal por salir del salón, lo hicieran. Así que aprovecho aquello, y salió del salón rápidamente…tenía que ir por ella…para salvarlos a ambos.

La flor ya había quedado sentada sobre las ramas del árbol, ya no corría tanto riesgo de ser vista...o eso pensaba…porque había llegado tras ella un viejo amigo…alguien que la había notado desde que había entrado a la escuela, pero no había ido a hablar con ella mientras estuviera acompañada de Syaoran.

"Buenos días, pequeña Sakura"-saludaba una gentil voz que estaba unos metros atrás del árbol, de esa manera no podía ser visto por los demás alumnos.

Conocía esa voz…

"¡Eriol!"-se giraba hacía atrás y veía efectivamente como ese viejo amigo estaba detrás de ella, de pie, con una bella y amable sonrisa. Tenía cabello negro azulado, y usaba anteojos, no iba en el mismo salón de Syaoran a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo de soccer. No se llevaban muy bien, por ser muy buenos en las mismas cosas…al menos, la no simpatía venía por parte del pequeño lobo, que era tan orgulloso.

"Escuche tu nombre en la casa de Syaoran…tu fuiste quien me atrapo cuando me iba a caer…muchas gracias"-decía ella dulcemente mientras entrecerraba tiernamente sus ojos.

"No hay de que. ¿No has visto a Tomoyo?...la ultima vez que hable con ella, me dijo que quizás podría verte pronto. Es una sorpresa verte como el hada de Li…y por aquella vez en su casa que saliste a apoyarlo aun enferma…pude decir…que lo encontraste"-decía el joven aun con esa sonrisa intacta, sus ojos permanecían casi cerrados, no había cosa que le hiciera perder esa aura de madurez y gentileza a la vez.

La castaña dio un saltó y bajo del árbol…por el salto que había dado, había caído lo suficientemente alejada del salón así no podía ser vista. Caminaba hacía Eriol con rapidez…por las palabras que había dicho, lagrimas querían salir…… "Lo encontraste"…era cierto…hasta el se había dado cuenta….esperaba que el castaño pudiera notarlo también.

"Eres el único chico que conoce nuestro mundo y sus reglas…porque mi amiga Tomoyo te permitió dejarlo en tus recuerdos…porque pudiste encontrarla. Encontré a Syaoran…desearía que el pudiera encontrarme…pero eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte…tengo mucho miedo"-decía el hada en forma humana que comenzaba a sollozar….y después…recurría a los brazos de un viejo amigo, en el que estaba segura podía confiar.

Pero quizás…hacerlo en un momento en el que el pequeño lobo la había estado buscando tan angustiadamente con fervor….no había sido lo más conveniente.

Porque había llegado por ella…y la encontraba abrazando a Eriol…no iba a mal interpretar…no lo iba a odiar…no la iba a detestar…solo sintió una punzada en el pecho…y se fue del lugar sin que los otros dos lo notaran…o eso había parecido.

A primera vista, era extraño… ¿Por qué Sakura abrazaba a Eriol?...si lo pensaba, era lógico que era porque debía conocerlo y debía ser un amigo, si había parecido imposible que ella cayera en su mano¿Por qué no el conocer a Hiragizawa?...así que no buscaría mas respuestas a eso, era solo cuestión de lógica y el era muy listo como para recurrir a la estupidez.

Pero comenzó a correr….no tenía mas preguntas para el porque había pasado eso…pero tenía una pregunta para si mismo…una que era dirigida especialmente a su corazón…y que esperaba se la respondiera y el pudiera entenderlo… ¿Por qué se había sentido triste al ver a su hada abrazar a otra persona…a otro chico?.

No había sentido enojo…si no tristeza…ahora estaba mas confundido que antes….

Ella no podía gustarle, según la parte irracional de su cerebro. Pero aun así...le había dolido verla con otra persona…y ahora que lo pensaba…le dolía imaginarse sin ella… ¿Qué haría sin ella?...ella hacia salir cada una de las mas calidas y sinceras sonrisas de sus labios…sus abrazos no tenían igual…nadie podía tener ese calor…ni hablar de sus labios…el cerebro no podía meterse con ellos…los amaba.

"Sakura es…."-decía mientras ya estaba sentado en otro lugar…había regresado detrás de los salones…donde le había dicho a la castaña que permaneciera…y ahora que bajaba su mirada al piso, podía ver el corazón con una "S" que había dejado dibujado la flor de cerezo, pues había borrado el resto del nombre en el ultimo momento. Pero no necesitaba que estuviera completo…si ella lo había hecho…si la valiente hada que había confesado sus sentimientos lo había hecho…sabía que era para el…y por alguna razón su corazón no sintió la locura en esos momentos…aunque sus mejillas se pintaron rosas, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Syaoran…Eriol me dijo que creyó verte correr hacía aca…por eso vine a buscarte. ¡Discúlpame por haber salido de aquí pero un señor me había visto y entonces salí corriendo…después me escondí en un árbol y ví a Eriol…es un viejo amigo, por eso…"-decía la castaña quien estaba agachada frente al ambarino que tenía aun su mirada en el suelo…pero sus oídos habían estado claros en las palabras que había dicho…ella era única….no tenía duda…aun con su mirada baja, sus manos encontraron las mejillas de la flor de cerezo…e inesperadamente, subió su vista hacía la de ella, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica conocieran el verdadero calor…sabía lo que iba a hacer. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios…justo como el que le había dado hace siete días…tan preciado tocar de labios…un momento que le había hecho sentir…que el la había encontrado.

Ella había encontrado su tesoro…

¿Podría el encontrar el suyo?

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Muajajaja apuesto a que no se imaginaban que Sakura iría a la escuela con Syaoran XD jojojo. ¿No les gusto eso?...ya saben X3 NO me lo digan X3.

No fue solo así de que "Ah, Magdalia y su cabeza de pollo y descerebradas ideas" XD NO SEÑORES! XD jajaja, tenía un punto….este capitulo era especialmente sobre Syaoran y su confusión con sus sentimientos, fin del asunto XD. Y ya saben que no acepto quejas X3.

Nota sobre mi tardanza: No pude actualizar en vacaciones como quería, porque…estuve haciendo otras cosas que normalmente no hago (escribir lo hago siempre XD aun con escuela jojojo) pero cuando volví a clases pues la verdad empecé con trabajo pesado, MAYO no va a ser mi mes definitivamente, esperen casi NINGUNA actualización de mi parte, en Mayo termino mi ciclo escolar si paso todo bien…así que se vienen los últimos trabajos, y dos semanas de exámenes (X.x que trauma)(O.o el próximo año termino la preparatoria con 16 años….XD me traumare)

Nota2 sobre tardanza: fanfiction tenía algo raro y no me dejaba entrar XD andaban haciendo algo en la pagina, y ayer ni hoy tampoco podía, pero ya jalo la cosa XD.

**Nota: Este fic acaba en tres o cuatro capítulos.**

-Agradecimientos-

KawaiiDany-chan: Hola Dany-chan! X3, Muchísimas gracias por el review! XD jajaja, lo se XD no te preocupes, nos consigo polvos de hadas y a volar se ha dicho (seh, estoy loca si no lo habías notado XD). Si, se declaro XD pero aun no tiene su respuesta, muajajaja, habrá que esperar. Cuídate mucho tu también Dany-chan, que estés muy bien! X3 ojala te haya gustado la actualización! XD nos leemos pronto!.

Riza-trisha: Hola Riza! X3, muchísimas gracias por el review, ya actualicé y espero te haya gustado X3 nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho.

Nolee SyS: Hola Nolee! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review, XD y me da mucho gusto que pienses eso X3 yep yep, XD intriga es mi segundo nombre jajaja, disculpa que lo deje así pero X.xU va en mi naturaleza XD. Muchisimas gracias nuevamente, espero la actualización te haya gustado, te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! X3

StarFive: Hola Doremi! X3 Muchas gracias por el review! X3 que bueno que te haya gustado, ya actualicé XD y a ver que tal, muchas gracias por leerme, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Undine: Hola Undine-sama! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review!...XD si, mis capitulos estan saliendo mas largos ;.; me doy miedo XD jajaja (Es que es raro en mi XD). Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo! Yesh! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Naguchan: MANA-PU-CHAN-KOKO-KAKA-KIKI…XD acabo de inventar eso también jajajaja XD, dios, ya se me safaron los tornillos XD, bah, ya es normal X3. Muchas gracias manita por tu súper apoyo! XD y por tu review! X3 te cuidas mucho manita! Espero hablar contigo pronto! nos leemos! Cuídate musho! X3.

Oishi Girl: Hola Sari! X3 muchas gracias por el review! XD muchas gracias por leerme, en verdad, a ti a tu hermana, infinitas gracias X3 –les manda un súper abrazo- X3 wii, este es tu favorito? X3 entonces te gustara que actualice, aunque no se si te guste la actualización x.x, muchas gracias otra vez! Te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! X3

KuMiKo-ChAn: Hola Kumiko-chan! X3 muchas gracias por el review! X3, XD esta en mi dejar casi todo en intriga XD jajaja lol, discúlpame, muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Mao-Ayanami-Pl: Konnichi-pu Haidee-chan! X3, muchísimas gracias por el review! XD, aw si, el regalo de Sakura estaba tierno X3…ahora hay que esperar por el lobo XD nyahahaha (Si ya sabes, me da la loquera XD). No se preocupe compañera! Yo trabajo owó hai hai! X3…Cuidate muchisimo! Y nos leemos pronto!

Syaoran'n'Sakurockz: Hola mis queridísimas hermanas locas! X3 (Kathy esta vez X3), que bonito se siente siempre que recibo un review de ustedes XD jajaja, no bromeo X3, son geniales. Oh si, XD estarán medio locas Feimei y las demás, pero si saben de esas cosas X3 menos mal que Feimei supo aconsejar X3. Sus comentarios son siempre tan buenos y de corazón X3 que disfruto mucho de leerlos, me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo de Sakura X3 y la declaración X3 nyahahaha XD, y con esta actualización comenzamos a resolver lo que va a suceder X3 nyahu, así que espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto y se cuidan mucho! X3

Ebblin-chan: Konnichiwa Ebblin-chan! X3 hulla hulla! Que gusto me da que el capitulo te haya parecido así! X3 Wiiiii XD jajaja en serio que si X3. Yey! Ebblin-chan se unió a la fiesta! X3 yo también! –Saca los gorritos- XD jajaja. XD vaya cumpleaños ebblin-chan, los míos siempre son en otra ciudad XD porque toca en el periodo que ando de vacaciones. XD ah yo quero a ebblin-chan, dime el día de tu cumpleaños y me asegurare de darte algo X3, es para una buena amiga y lectora después de todo X3. Muchas gracias ebblin-chan! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Malfoys red-haired lover: MALFOYS! –te salta encima- XD jajaja es tradición X3. Muchisimas gracias por el review y tus bellos comentarios que siempre me hacen sentir mejor! X3 los aprecio tanto! X3, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, sinceramente, muchas gracias, -te manda un gran abrazo- cuentas conmigo para todo, muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

H3CH1C3R4: Hola hechicera! X3 muchísimas gracias por el review! XD ajajaja si es que yo soy una cursi de primera por lo consiguiente mis fics salen así XD jajaja. Muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Darthmoncy: Hola Darthmoncy! X3 Muchas gracias por el review y por haber leído la historia! XD, espero te haya gustado la actualización, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Lat2oo5 Alma Errante: Hola Lat! X3, XD tu no te preocupes por eso jajaja, tranquila XD tu mandame review en cuanto puedas X3. ;3; wa, porque odias mis finales? –se va a una esquina- XD jajaja no te creas, creo saber porque, o apestan o es porque los dejo intrigados XD…aunque probablemente es la primera opción x.x. Si! XD volar! Wi, yo también quisiera así de rápido XD jojojo. Que bueno que acabaron tus examenes X3, yo entro a dos semanas de exámenes la próxima semana ;.; XD es tortura para mi cerebro. X3 Nus vemos Lat-sama! X3 Bye bye! Te cuidas mucho y por supuesto, nos leemos pronto! X3

Angel of the Watery: Hola Karla! X3, XD amo que me dejes review, muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad! X3 si nyahahaha XD apuesto que no se esperaban que se declarara nyahahaha, pero lo hizó!...y aun no tiene respuesta XD jo, bueno habra que esperar X3. Muchas gracias por todo karla, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! Te mando un abrasho! XD

Anna15: Hola Anna! X3, muchísimas gracias por animarte a leer la historia! X3, si XD sakura se confesó! XD y Syaoran!...no XD pero bueno jajaj que hacerle, esta algo confundido X3. El tercer deseo, también habrá que esperar por el X3 nyahu. Nu! X3 Nu me mates XD luego como le sigo jajaja no te creas XD jojojo, muchas gracias por el review otra vez, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Megumi-chan: Hola Meg-chan! X3 Muchas gracias por el review, descuida! Tu deja review en cuanto puedas! X3. XD muchas gracias por el comentario! X3 me puso muy feliz leer eso en verdad! X3 te mando un super abrazo XD en serio, muchas gracias tu apoyo. ;3; No! XD el hacha no! XD –corre dramáticamente en círculos y se cae- XD, muchas gracias otra vez, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas muchisimo! X3

VANGeL-VLiNDeR: DANIELA! XD Oh dios! ;3; me dejaste review XD fui bendecida jajaja XD okay ya me puse dramática. O.o anda que si, siempre lastimo a Syaoran, pobrecito no tiene la culpa XD. Okaz a ver cuando nos vemos Danny! X3 ehh o.o me saludas a Agustín cuando lo veas X3 yesh, nos leemos pronto danny, cuídateme mucho eh! XD

Gir-Ginji: Hola Gir, muchísimas gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! X3 XD y como escribo XD. Muchas gracias, Tomoyo, hace apariciones por voz, pero pronto aparecerá bien X3. Muchas gracias nuevamente, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Shiriko Sakura: Hola Shiriko! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review, que feliz me pone que te haya gustado X3. XD ajajaja yeah XD tenemos imaginaciones raras entonces? X3 que bueno, así me agradan XD jojojo. Ya le seguí y espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Sakura Ika: Hola Aiko-sama! X3 sisteringa XD, muchas gracias por el review! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! X3 yo también te quero mil XD, te cuidas muchísimo Aiko-sama, y mucha suerte en todo! X3 nos leemos pronto!

Yohko Bennington: XD Hola Yohko! X3 muchas gracias por tus reviews y por haber leido el fic por supuesto XD, No no vagueo generala ;3; XD jojojo, muchas gracias por el apoyo! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

La-sakurita: Hola Sakurita! X3 Muchas gracias por el review! XD no te preocupes, tu enviamelo en cuanto puedas, me gusta mucho recibir tus reviews, y aunque deseara hacerlo siempre X3 no me quejo con recibir al menos uno X3 así que muchisimas gracias! Muchos besos y abrazos! Cuidate muchisimo! Y nos leemos pronto! X3

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: O.o bueno…XD los quiero mucho a todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews X3 y por su apoyo. Aun nos quedan cosas por resolver en este fic, como un tercer deseo…si no el nombre del fic no tendría sentido XD, así que solo es cuestión de esperar, lamento mucho que Mayo no sea mi mes, pero la escuela me llama X3.

Me despido con cariño de todos, muchas gracias nuevamente.

Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Rivales

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Magdalia Daidouji: Oh dios…oh dios… -trata de no exaltarse- ;3; estoy escribiendo –sale corriendo por la calle como loca- GRACIAS DIOS! ;3;. Ah, se sintió tan bonito abrir Word…

"Word

Se autoriza el uso de este producto a:

Magdalia Leal"

;3; fue un momento hermoso…ajajajajaja XD si, se lo dramáticamente tonto que suena, pero es verdad.

Nota: Termine mis exámenes el día de hoy! Fui tan feliz, pase todos con máxima puntuación! (no presumo, T-T me mate para sacarlo) excepto Trigonometría…saque un 8 XD, muerte al profesor por favor XD. Wah! Extrañaba tanto estar aquí y escribir! Y- y- y –y- y -y -y! –esta demasiado emocionada- XD bah capaz y nadie lee esto y todos se olvidaron de mi, bueno recibí unos mensajes, muchas gracias a esas personas X3…XD bueno los extrañe mucho y extrañe este lugar.

Nota 2: Si APESTA este capitulo, perdónenme, llevo un mes y unas semanas sin escribir y me debo reacostumbrar, aunque apeste demasiado XD. (lo más que he escrito últimamente es un párrafo para otra historia y er también apesta aunque eso ya es normal XD)

Escribiendo a las: 11: 39 p.m

Escuchando: Immature Orchestra Version- Ayumi Hamasaki

¡Continuamos!

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Capitulo 8:Rivales

Historia por: **_Magdalia Daidouji_**

Personajes propiedad de: **_CLAMP_**

Un tesoro…no es algo que este expresado y evaluado por riquezas de rubís y diamantes, de piedras preciosas, alhajas finas y más tonterías. Un verdadero tesoro…es aquel que no tenga un valor igual en tu corazón, algo tan preciado, que no tendrá semejanza alguna…algo que ames con sinceridad…eso…es un tesoro. Al menos lo era en el mundo de las hadas. Ellas no eran criaturas de intereses materiales como los humanos…ellas solo podían atañerse al corazón.

El hada que tenía el nombre de la flor de cerezo…había encontrado su _tesoro_…aquel que amaba de verdad.

Es una lastima…que su tesoro no la había encontrado a ella…el no sabía a quien hallar...aunque su corazón se lo gritara, el no escucharía…quizás no ahora…pero tal vez en un futuro…uno que ojala por el bien de ambos, no fuera lejano.

Así que aun en su confusión, incluso con esa duda que estrujaba a su corazón…había tenido el coraje, la ternura y la irracionalidad para besarla aun sin estar seguro de su sentir…pero creía que si no sellaba sus labios con los de ella en un beso mas, la perdería…y era algo…que no quería que sucediera jamás…imaginarla fuera de su vida era una pesadilla. Por lo que la tomo por sus mejillas sorprendiéndola…e impacto con dulzura y afecto, sus labios sobre los de ella.

Podía sentir una cantidad enorme de sentimientos extraordinarios, no los comprendía, ni siquiera sabia lo que eran…pero le hacían sentir tan bien, calido y querido. ¿Podría ser que el…? ¡No, no lo aceptaría jamás!...no aceptaría sus sentimientos…no tan fácilmente.

La castaña que estaba hincada frente a el, había apoyado sus manos sobre el pecho del chico mientras este la besaba…pero cuando sus labios por fin se habían separado, quitaba sus manos de el…y las juntaba poniéndolas encima de su pecho, sintiendo así como su palpitar era increíblemente veloz. Verlo a los ojos después de ello, era sin duda algo que le hacia sentir débilmente tímida…sus mejillas estaban rojas…sus ojos lo veían con desconcierto. El castaño le veía de igual manera…había sido un impulso, uno bello sin duda, pero uno al que no le podía dar excusa o explicación…solo había querido besarla…pero se sentía incapaz de decirle el porque.

"Yo…"-era un hombre recto y hablaba con honestidad…pero no sabía como dejar salir las palabras que revelaban la verdad a Sakura. La única palabra audible que salía de su boca era "Yo"…era incapaz de terminar la oración. Que dolor de cabeza debe ser el corazón, siempre causando problemas a los demás, confundiéndolos y torturándolos…pero no lo culpes a el, ya que el siempre te dice todas las respuestas…eres tu quien no puede comprenderlas.

El corazón del hada seguía palpitando tan rápido, sentía a su aliento irse de si…pensaba que estaba por oír su respuesta…lo que sus oídos tanto anhelaban escuchar…pero…

"Ding- Dong"-campanadas sonaron dentro de la escuela, estruendorosas campanadas, parecía que la persona a cargo de tocarlas disfrutaba de aturdir a los demás.

Así que lo salvó la campana… ¿No es así?...que curiosa es la suerte. Mientras te beneficia a ti mismo, puede que a otro lo perjudique…así es como funciona tal mística incógnita…porque depende de ti creer en la suerte o no.

"D-debo volver a clases, Sakura…espera aquí por favor…volveré mas tarde"- ¿Cómo es que podía hablarle ahora tan fácil?...por supuesto, mientras no se tratara de sus sentimientos, todo era menos complicado.

"U-uh…s-si"-decía la chica mientras cabeceaba tímidamente, sintiéndolo ponerse de pie y pasar a su lado, retirándose rápidamente del lugar. ¿Se apuraba porque llegaría tarde a clases o porque no podía quedarse a responder el porque le había dado un beso?...esa era una pregunta…para si mismo y sus sentimientos.

Cuando había quedado nuevamente sola, en el terreno baldío que estaba tras los salones desocupados…permanecía hincada aun…quieta…silenciosa…aun en la misma posición…con su mirada hacía el frente, hacía la pared en la que el pequeño lobo se había recargado…era como si todavía lo viera frente a ella.

"Syaoran…me besó… ¿Por qué?. C-creí…yo creí…que escucharía su respuesta en ese momento, pero…Syaoran aun no lo sabe… ¿verdad?...por eso no me dijo nada..."-decía el hada en forma humana, bajando su mirada al suelo…y hay estaba, aquel dibujo que encerraba a una "S" dentro de un corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por un momento con impresión, pues seguro su amo lo había visto…y por supuesto, había entendido lo que significaba, no necesitaba mas de una neurona para comprenderlo….solo un corazón. Volvió a pasar su dedo por la "S" remarcándolo en la tierra, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro…una muy triste.

"D-duele…duele mucho…"-decía mientras cerraba sus ojos de golpe y mordía su labio inferior…una lagrima comenzaba a escurrir por su delicada mejilla, hasta llegar a la barbilla y finalmente caer sobre la tierra humedeciéndola en forma mínima.

Que doloroso era…cuan intenso era…amar a ese tesoro que era tan especial.

"¡N-no!... ¿P-porque estoy llorando?...Syaoran se va a preocupar si me ve así…y no quiero molestarlo. No debo llorar…porque…pase lo que pase…todo saldrá bien"-negaba primero con su cabeza y después con su mano izquierda cual no había ensuciado, secaba sus lagrimas, limpiaba sus ojos y sonreía finalmente con brillo como solía hacerlo…ella no era de las personas que vivirían por siempre en la depresión…ella siempre podía salir adelante…costara lo que costara.

Mientras la castaña había decidido esperar sentada, navegando en su imaginación, el ambarino corría para llegar a clases, pero sus pensamientos no podían detenerse…querían encontrar la respuesta, querían hacerlo…pero no podían…no aun.

"Rayos…no puedo hacerle eso a Sakura…ella esta esperando que yo le responda y yo…si hubiera una manera de corregirlo…debe sentirse mal y es mi culpa…"-al menos estaba conciente del daño que podía hacer, pero no enteramente. Nunca podrás estar en los zapatos de alguien más, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, tú eres tú y eso no cambiara, así que nunca digas "me dolió tanto como a ti"…ya que todos sentimos de manera diferente.

El tiempo corría, las madejillas del reloj parecían querer moverse mas rápido de lo que les correspondía, los minutos parecían ser segundos. Aun cuando el receso había comenzado el chico había decidido quedarse dentro del salón… ¿Tenía miedo?...si…y mucho. Pensaba en lo tonto que estaba siendo…estaba dejando a Sakura sin almorzar también y ella no merecía eso, pero menos tratar con alguien que no sabía que decirle respecto a sus acciones. Así que prefirió permanecer en el salón pensando en como recompensar sus "idioteces"…en como hacerla sonreír, como hacerla feliz…en como poder verle a los ojos sin sentir que ella pensaba lo peor de el.

En el vació salón recargo su cabeza sobre su banco, sobre su cuaderno…la hoja de su libreta estaba enteramente ocupada por el nombre de "Sakura"…estaba escrito tantas veces…y lo había hecho completamente conciente esta vez.

"…_quiero estar con ella…quiero estar con Sakura, pero…"-_

"_**¿Por que?..."- **_esa voz nuevamente entraba en su cabeza.

"_¿Eh?..."-_se había sorprendido de escucharla… ¿Qué acaso siempre merodeaba en su cabeza?. Sin duda la Reina Tomoyo estaba al pendiente de la situación del hada y dueño.

"**_¿Por qué quieres estar con Sakura?"-_** si el no podía hacerse tan simples preguntas, quizás la Reina si…y tal vez…si esta vez escuchaba a su corazón podría tener la respuesta.

"_Porque y-yo…cuando estoy con ella…"-_su corazón latía tan rápido imaginando el rostro de la flor de cerezo, se sentía incapaz de abrirse y decírselo a un desconocido, si bien no podía siquiera decírselo a sus hermanas que vivían con el, jamás a quien no conocía.

"_**Esta bien…no es algo que tengas que decirme a mi…dítelo a ti mismo…díselo a mi amiga Sakura" **_

"_E-espera...la ultima vez dijiste que sería demasiado tarde… ¿Para que?... ¿Qué sucederá?"-_ pero justo en ese momento, ya no podía escucharla mas, su voz se había extinguido. Como siempre, le gustaba saborear el placer de dejarlo en la duda…ella no tenía que responder eso…el simplemente tenía que darse cuenta de lo que su advertencia significaba.

"Maldición…"-

Así que el tiempo sobrevoló, las horas pasaron y la escuela había terminado y esta vez quisiera o no tenía que ir por Sakura, no podía dejarla sola.

Sus admiradoras se despedían de el con grandes sonrisas y sonrojo en el rostro mientras veían al atractivo chico caminar rumbo distinto a todos los demás. Iba con su mirada baja, seguía pensando…su latir iba aumentando en cuanto mas se acercaba al lugar...se detuvo abruptamente, por fin pensando claramente las cosas.

"_No puedo…dejar de hablar con ella por esto…Sakura seguirá siendo Sakura…así que yo debería hacer lo mismo…si, eso es…"-_decía mientras volvía a caminar, esta vez con prisa, como si estuviera ansioso de verla y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, seguiría siendo el mismo y daría su respuesta…cuando estuviera listo.

Llego corriendo a la parte trasera de los salones donde había dejado a la bella flor de cerezo. Arribaba animado, gritando el nombre del hada…pero se callaba rápidamente cuando la encontraba dormida en el suelo.

Su mirada sin expresión rápidamente cambio por una tierna…disfrutaba tanto de verla dormir, casi tanto como de verla despierta, parecía que uno de los Ángeles había bajado a unirse a nuestro mundo y dormía dulcemente.

Se aproximo hacía a ella, quedando a un lado e hincándose, tomó la mano de la castaña con la suya, acariciándola suavemente, viendo si así despertaba, además que le complacía tomar tal suave mano.

"Sakura…"-pero viendo que su mano no funcionaba no tuvo otra opción mas que recurrir a su voz…llamaba serenamente esperando que la bella durmiente se levantara…esperaba no tener que recurrir a un beso para despertarla como en el cuento, no, no lo haría _esta vez_.

Las esmeraldas comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud…la visión en los primeros segundos era borrosa pero comenzaba a aclararse, podía distinguir el rostro del castaño que le veía en tal calida manera. Al verlo, sus ojos terminaron de abrirse por completo con asombro, pensaba que quizás había dormido demasiado, rápidamente levantaba su abdomen, girándose hacía el.

"¡Hoe, ¡Discúlpame!...etto… ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando?"-preguntaba la flor de cerezo apenada, sintiendo a sus mejillas colorarse un poco, mientras sus cejas marcaban preocupación, le perturbaba pensar que lo había tenido esperando mucho tiempo hasta que ella por fin despertara.

Pero cuando el escucho hablarle así, no pudo evitar sonreír…estaba siendo ella…Sakura, justo como el lo había dicho, ella no cambiara. No importaba si era muy doloroso…la sonrisa…su esencia… no desaparecía. Y es algo de lo que estaba conciente…le gustaba de ella.

"Descuida, acababa de llegar"-respondió el con cierta dulzura. Nuevamente ambos actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si los besos que sus labios daban se desvanecieran en el tiempo y espació pero no en su corazón, menos en su ser.

Ambos se sonrieron con ternura…era magnifico disfrutar de la felicidad del otro. Entonces, la castaña noto que sobre su mano derecha estaba otra…una que la estrechaba con cariño…pero no dijo nada, no podía quejarse, ella también adoraba que tomara su mano.

"Será mejor irnos antes de que se haga tarde"-decía el pequeño lobo, a lo que la flor aceptaba cabeceando tiernamente, le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y ambos comenzaban a abandonar el vació lugar.

Comenzaban a caminar hacía la salida de la escuela, donde todavía había muchos chicos y chicas que parecían disfrutar el quedarse un poco mas en la escuela a platicar, muchas miradas se dirigían a ambos…ya que…Syaoran aun no soltaba la mano de Sakura y era demasiado raro ver a la estrella del equipo de fútbol con alguna niña que no fuera Meiling.

"Syaoran…muchas niñas se están despidiendo de ti"-decía el hada notando como muchas chicas alzaban la mano despidiéndose de Syaoran, mientras que el lobo avergonzado apenas levantaba la suya, dejando una gota escurrir tras de si cómicamente.

"U-uh…si"

Siguieron caminando alejándose de la escuela…sin darse cuenta que tras ellos, tratando de ser poco obvias, caminaban las devotas al chico. Es como si realmente lo persiguieran…y quizás…así era.

El camino que iban a tomar, cual era el mismo de la mañana, se encontraba saturado ahora, les tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a casa, por lo que prefirieron tomar el atajo que el castaño tomaba cuando estos infortunios ocurrían.

Ellos tendrían que atravesar por el parque "Lian-sei" para poder llegar a la Mansión Li.

Así que al quedar frente a la entrada del parque…la idea llegaba a su mente…este no solo era uno de los más bellos parques de Hong-Kong, China…si no, su lugar favorito…le parecía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar su error, para agradecer justo como la castaña lo había hecho antes. Si ella podía mostrarle su mundo… ¿Por qué el no podría mostrarle el suyo?

El parque era divino, demasiado grande, muchas personas se encontraban hay, sobre todo pequeños que corrían de un lado a otro jugando con travesura, sintiendo la dicha de la infancia. Muchos puestos de comida estaban por doquier, estaba repleto de maravillosos árboles, todos capaces de brindar grande sombra, y además los siempre divinos árboles de flores de cerezo, los hermosos árboles de Sakura.

"¡Hoe, ¡Que bonito es, Syaoran!"-decía el cerezo comenzando a caminar dentro del parque sin su propio consentimiento, soltando la mano del lobo, es como si sus pies tuvieran voluntad propia. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos, una gran sonrisa que expresaba felicidad y asombro se formaba en sus labios…cada vez le sorprendía mas el mundo de los humanos, quizás no todo era maquinas como ella pensaba.

El castaño no pudo evitar verle con cierto gesto de afecto y agradecimiento, se sentía feliz de que ella también disfrutara del lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacía la flor de cerezo quedando a su lado.

"¿Nos sentamos?"-pregunto Syaoran, observando primero a la flor y después a unas bancas que se encontraban vacías. El hada sonrió abiertamente al escuchar la propuesta pero de inmediato cambió su facción por una confundida.

"Pero… ¿No llegaremos mas tarde a casa?... ¿tu mama no se molestara contigo, Syaoran?"-preguntaba con ternura la dulce Sakura, pues sabía que la señora Yelan era una mujer bastante recta, una que parecía no aceptar errores, pero era una Madre antes que nada, así que podía hacerlo.

"Puede esperar…vamos"-esta vez su madre no le preocuparía, ni aunque tuviera que cargar con el peor de los castigos…el solo quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura…saber que podía hacerla feliz…aunque no supiera porque quería hacerlo…pero lo deseaba mas que nada.

Ambos se dirigieron a las bancas y tomaron asiento…uno al lado del otro, haciendo un rubor aparecer en las mejillas del castaño. Quizás para el hada era normal…pero Syaoran seguía pensando que eso solo lo veía en las típicas parejas de enamorados que paseaban por los parques haciéndole saber a los demás de su amor…y no estaba seguro de que también fuera su caso…no sabía si creer…no sabía si podía confiar en su corazón y aceptar…que se estaba enamorando de ella…de Sakura.

"Ah…Syaoran… ¿Tu también conoces a Eriol, verdad?"-preguntaba la castaña recordando su reencuentro con su antiguo amigo.

"Hiragizawa…si"-lo que había sido un rubor en las mejillas y una mirada tímida y tierna, se volvía en un cómico gesto de amargura…parecía que no importara lo que pasara, Eriol siempre sería alguien que competía con el, alguien con quien no perdería…y si Sakura estaba de por medio, menos. Pero el no sabía que Eriol no tenía ninguna clase de intención amorosa con la pequeña hada.

"Hoe… Eriol es una persona maravillosa, es un chico muy maduro y un muy buen amigo. El era el amo de mi amiga Tomoyo, también la salvó de un accidente, pero cuando era un niño. Tomoyo lo llevó a nuestro mundo y por eso lo conocí…recuerdo que decía que yo era una niña muy despistada"-decía la ciertamente despistada hada, contando un poco sobre la historia que tenía con Tomoyo y el joven Eriol Hiragizawa. Syaoran no había podido impedir sentir algo de enojo al escucharla halagar a Eriol, pero esos sentimientos a los que llamo celos desaparecieron rápidamente al seguir escuchándola. Además escuchar el nombre de Tomoyo le hacía recordar cuan constante el hada estaba siendo con el...y su advertencia.

"Ya veo. Sakura… ¿algo va a pasar?..."-preguntaba el castaño cambiando su mirada a una algo intrigada…quizás su hada sabía a que se refería Tomoyo.

"¿Sobre que, Syaoran?"-preguntaba ingenuamente la de ojos jade esmeralda, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, pero con ojos despistados que no entendían que pasaba.

"O-olvídalo. Ah… ¿Quieres nieve?"-prefería cambiar de tema, al ver frente a el un puesto de helados, muchos niños estaban formados, quizás sería una larga fila, pero si Sakura daba una respuesta positiva, haría hasta la fila mas larga por conseguir un cono para ella.

"¿Hoe?...yo una vez comí nieve pero… ¡wa, ¡Sabía muy mal, estaba en una montaña y…"-decía la pequeña flor de cerezo ignorando a cual nieve se refería Syaoran.

"E-esa nieve…no se come, Sakura"-decía el castaño dejando una gota caer tras de si. Sin duda a su hada aun le faltaba aprender muchas cosas. Pero al ver el rostro de Sakura sonrojarse tanto con gran vergüenza, sintió gracia y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Esta es dulce y sabe bien…traeré para ambos…espera aquí, por favor"- decía el chico poniéndose de pie.

"¡Si, ¡Muchas gracias!"-respondía ella agradecida. Seguro…seguro no podía haber otro chico como Syaoran en toda la Tierra…al menos, no había conocido a ninguno así. El podía comprender sus "torpezas", y todas las cosas que aun no entendía de los humanos, el siempre se encargaba de hacerle saber mas y así no la dejaría con la duda.

Pero mientras ella esperaba en la banca con una sonrisa y ojos enamorados hacía el castaño…otros ojos, muchos ojos, la veían a ella, pero con miradas nada amigables…se ocultaban tras unos arbustos…las celosas "fans" del chico.

"¿¡Quien es ella?"-decía una que llevaba una coleta larga y hecha muchas trenzas.

"¡No lo se!... ¡Pero el superior Li habla con ella y se sonríe con ella, le toma la mano…y le va y le compra helado!... ¡A mi solo me dice buenos días!"-se quejaba otra de dos coletas de color rojizo y ojos azules.

"Es cierto… ¡Y nunca la había visto antes!...ella es…"-decía otra que llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto.

"¡Un enemigo!"-decían cinco chicas a coro con expresiones cómicas en el rostro. Cualquier chica que se acercara a Syaoran más de lo normal, nuevamente, que no fuera Meiling…era un blanco que debía ser eliminado.

"¿Qué haremos con ella?... Li Meiling no dejaría que esta niña estuviera con Li, lastima que esta en Japón… ¡Debemos aprovechar que el superior Li esta ocupado y atacar al enemigo!"-decía la otra loca. ¿Por qué la llamo loca?...alguien que no puede comprender los sentimientos de los demás y solo puede pensar en los suyos y arriesgarlo todo hasta dañar a alguien únicamente por su propio bienestar, aparte de egoísta, no tiene sentido…y lo que carezca de razón, se abraza a la locura con fervor. Pero para no ser tan estrictas con estas pequeñas admiradoras, dejémoslo en que estaban algo chifladas.

"¡Si!... debemos alejarla del superior Li…sacarla de aquí sería muy sospechoso…mmmm…"

"¡Sugiero aplicar cizaña!"-

"Claro…esa es tu especialidad Liza…"

"¡Entonces, todas hacía el blanco, Liza se hará cargo!"-así se decidió como derrumbarían a Sakura. Las 6 chicas salieron corriendo por detrás de los arbustos para llegar a los que estaban detrás de la banca de Sakura, así Syaoran no tendría oportunidad de notarlas corriendo alrededor del parque.

"¡HOLA!"-dijerón las seis hipócritas con felicidad fingida llegando frente a Sakura, rodeándola completamente, asustándola al principio, parecían tan alegres como las hermanas de Syaoran, la gran diferencia, es que Feimei, Shiefa, Faren y Futie lo hacían de corazón.

"¡HOE!"-

"Estamos en la misma escuela, descuida. ¿Cómo te llamas?"-obviamente debían saber el nombre del blanco.

"S-Sakura"-respondía algo nerviosa. No sabía si llegar y hablar así era normal entre humanos, pero como usaba el mismo uniforme de la escuela que ellas, pensaba que tal vez estaba bien confiarles.

"¿Sakura que?... ¿Y tu apellido?"-preguntaba otra. Oh, que problema…ella era un hada que carecía de apellido, era algo que no era necesario entre las hadas…pero siendo una humana era mas que un requisito.

"_¡Hoe, ¿¡Mi apellido?...y-yo no tengo uno… ¡Y-ya se!... ¡Sakura Li!... ¡NO, ese es el apellido de Syaoran y su familia… ¡Hoe!... ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué hacer?"-_se preguntaba a si misma… ¿De donde sacaría un apellido?... ¡Necesitaba un nombre, ¡El que fuera!. Giraba su mirada por todos lados…hasta que el nombre de una florería capto su atención. La florería era llamada "Florería Kinomoto".

"¡Soy Sakura Kinomoto!"-respondía ella por fin.

"Huh… ¿Eres japonesa, ne?. Como sea…vimos que estabas con el superior Li. ¿Qué relación tienes con el?"-vaya…estas chicas si que eran directas, pero quizás era porque no tenían mucho tiempo, ya que el pequeño lobo cada vez se acercaba mas a ser el primero en la fila y ellas no debían estar ahí cuando el volviera.

"_N-no debo decir que es mi dueño…no deben saber que soy un hada tampoco...pero… hoe… ¿Qué relación tengo con Syaoran?...el me gusta mucho pero… ¡Hoe!... ¿Cómo se dirá eso con los humanos?...recuerdo que hay novios…pero Syaoran y yo no somos eso…etto…tampoco somos esposos…h-hoe…"-_

"E-el…y-yo…bueno…"-no sabía que decir, pero sus palabras "el, yo, bueno", mezcladas con su sonrojo hacían que las mentes de las chiquillas mal interpretaran.

"Si buscas compromiso con el, es muy tarde…la chica que la familia Li busca ya ha sido encontrada…es decir, su futura esposa, la persona con la que compartirá su vida…esa chica debe ser buena cocinando, cociendo, limpiando, inteligente, trabajadora, atlética y muchas mas cualidades… ¡y esa persona es Li Meiling!"-dijo Liza, la encargada de lavar el cerebro de Sakura con gran cizaña. Al parecer Meiling había dejado muy claro quien era la única persona que podía estar con Syaoran.

Aun, el hada había estado muy atenta a las palabras que habían dicho…le habían parecido tan importantes…que su magia se había activado sin que las chicas lo notaran. Las palabras "Buena cocinando, cociendo, limpiando, inteligente, trabajadora, atlética, y muchas mas cualidades" se habían grabado en su memoria al momento en que sus orejas habían comenzado a moverse en forma peculiar, pero gracias a su cabello, ellas no lo habían notado. Era una cualidad mágica llamada "Romiema", permitía guardar cosas en la mente sin tener que preocuparte porque tu memoria fallara, con ese hechizo siempre lo recordarías.

Después lo analizo… ¿Li Meiling?... ¿La persona que compartiría su vida con Syaoran?... ¿Eso ya había sido decidido?... ¡Ella no lo sabía!...su corazón comenzó a doler nuevamente, sintiendo un temblor por dentro. Pensaba que quizás Syaoran estaba comprometido con Meiling, enamorado de ella…y tal vez por eso no podía responderle. Eso tenía sentido…pero así no era la **_verdad_**…sin embargo Sakura era una presa fácil para las mentiras de Liza.

"¡KYA, ¡Retirada, ¡El superior Li ya viene!... ¡Kinomoto Sakura, no le digas al superior Li que estuvimos aquí, ¡Es un secreto!"-decía una de ellas que trataba de parecerle amigable a Sakura guiñándole el ojo, intentando ganar su confianza de amiga…y la flor tenia un alma tan buena y por ello la escucharía.

Así que las tontuelas salieron corriendo del lugar como si estuvieran en el mas grande de los apuros, incluso habían decidido abandonar el parque, realmente no querían arriesgarse a nada.

Syaoran por fin regresaba con dos conos, uno en cada mano. Uno era del delicioso sabor chocolate y el otro era del exquisito sabor vainilla. Tomo asiento nuevamente a un lado de la castaña, quien veía con gran intriga ambos conos de nieve. El pequeño lobo notó aquello y con cuidado tomó la mano de su hada y cariñosamente puso en ella el cono de nieve.

"H-hoe… ¿Puedo comerlo?"-preguntaba ahora girando su mirada a su amo quien asentaba tranquilamente y después recordaba un dato sobre la nieve que quizás la castaña debía saber.

"¡Pero no debes morderla o te podría…!"-demasiado tarde, la flor de cerezo ya hacía cómicos gestos de dolor al haber probado el helado de una mordida sintiendo el frió congelante recorrer sus dientes y encía, sin duda era escalofriante.

"¿Estas bien?"-preguntaba el de ojos ámbar con preocupación y si era por Sakura, era inevitable no sentirla.

"¡S-si, ¡No te preocupes!...ow… ¡Wah, ¡Es delicioso, ¡Gracias!"-decia la mágica criatura probando ahora el helado en forma distinta, sintiendo su exquisito y fresco sabor en su paladar. El ambarino simplemente daba una sonrisa de gratitud a ella, aunque fuera ella quien estuviera agradeciendo, el era quien en verdad sentía esas palabras como el mejor de los perdones, era capaz de sentir su alegría…y si ella era feliz…por alguna razón…el también lo era.

Sin embargo, borrando de su mente el hecho de lo increíblemente bien que sabía este postre creado por los humanos… "Li Meiling" volvía a su mente. Ella sabía que era la prima de Syaoran, una persona que debía ser extraordinaria…y alguien quien Syaoran quería mucho. Su gesto se volvía serio y dejaba de probar su helado. La flor no era una persona capaz de sentir celos…así que solo se sentía triste y desconsolada de no poder ser todo lo que Meiling era…todo lo que la familia Li buscaba en una mujer. Y ella nisquiera cumplía con el requisito principal.

"…_Ni siquiera…soy…humana…solo puedo lucir así por medio día…y tampoco puedo hacer muchas cosas…_"-pensaba mirando a su helado como si el postre tuviera una mágica respuesta a sus problemas. Verla así preocupo al joven de china.

"¿Sucede algo?"-preguntaba marcando en sus ojos y voz, su sentir de angustia.

Pero esa voz dulce y buena que podía entenderla, la hizo reaccionar…

"_¡Pero no me voy a dar por vencida, ¡Aun que no sepa muchas cosas, puedo intentarlo!...todo saldrá bien…"-_se daba coraje a ella misma, ver a su dueño le daba la energía para pensar así, la fuerza para seguir siempre adelante.

"No, nada"-respondía dulcemente aproximándose mas a este, sintiendo el gran deseo de estar cerca de el…aunque desde que había encontrado su tesoro…ese sentimiento siempre estaba ahí…dentro de si…aunque no podía ser dicho por culpa del tedioso miedo…aun era lo suficientemente fuerte para al menos actuar, si no podía salir en palabras, en acciones quizás.

Entonces después de hablar más tiempo que sin duda para ellos parecía ser algo similar al infinito, tomando en cuenta que Sakura regresaría a ser un hada temprano, se habían marchado.

Desde ese día en adelante (ó, una semana después) las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Sakura ya no acompañaba a la escuela a Syaoran, el pequeño lobo había comprendido lo aburrido e incomodo que debía ser para el hada solo esperar y además dormir sobre el suelo, por lo que pensó que sería mejor solo pretender por las mañanas que lo acompañaba, pero la chica regresaría a casa temprano, aprovechando que la Familia Li no se encontraba durante la mañana, todo se volvía ventajoso. También esto le daba a Sakura la oportunidad para _intentar _lo que se había propuesto.

Justo en la segunda mañana en la que el pequeño lobo ya se había ido a la escuela y la Familia Li, es decir las cinco mujeres ya habían abandonado la Mansión. Era su hora para comenzar a trabajar.

La magia comenzó.

"¡Romiema!"-exclamó en alto el nombre de su hechizo, estando en forma humana, pues ahora era durante los atardeceres cuando regresaba a ser una pequeña hada. Sus orejillas empezaron a moverse en tal graciosa manera, es como si solo la punta de estas se doblara y desdoblara. Un brillo se desprendía de si…y al abrir sus ojos, las palabras estaban frente a ella.

"**Buena cocinando, cosiendo, limpiando, inteligente, trabajadora, atlética, y muchas mas cualidades"- **¡Era como si las palabras estuvieran vivas!...se paseaban alrededor de su cabeza mientras esta las leía cuidadosamente.

"¡Cocinando!...etto…he estado haciendo el desayuno de Syaoran junto a la mama de el…pero… ¡esta vez debo intentarlo por mi misma!… ¡Hoe!...pero ahí muchas cosas que no se utilizar…será mejor preguntarle a Faren. Mmm… ¡cosiendo!..¡Wah, ¡Yo puedo hacer eso!... ¿será como en nuestro mundo, ¡Si lo es, entonces podré hacerlo!...solo debo buscar los materiales"-decía ella enteramente contenta, podría esperar a que Faren le enseñara mas sobre como emplear los cubiertos y sus manos para cocinar, ¡Pero ella sabía coser!...en un modo algo distinto, pero podía hacerlo.

Salio corriendo a buscar algo que se pudiera remendar, entro en la habitación de Syaoran y comenzó a buscar entre su ropa algo que pudiera arreglar…había una camisa muy bonita y elegante que tenía una manga algo desgarrada…así que ese sería su primer objetivo. Corrió con la camisa en brazos hacía el cuarto de costura que tenía la señora Yelan. Inicio buscando en cajones algo que fuera similar a lo que usaba ella para coser, lo que era: hilo de gusano y el aguijón de una abeja. Entonces encontró muchos hilos dentro de los cajones, no eran tan parecidos a los de gusano, pero seguro podría manejarlos. En cada uno de los botecillos de hilos estaba encajada una aguja, la cual supo identificar como el aguijón.

De esa manera comenzó su semana de arduo trabajo durante la mañana. Durante las tardes pasaba tiempo con Faren y Feimei que eran expertas cocineras y por supuesto el tiempo restante lo pasaba con esa persona que consideraba tan digna de todo su esfuerzo…Syaoran.

Lo único que deseaba era poder ser lo suficientemente digna para el…y merecedora de amarlo. Quizás aun era muy torpe y todavía le faltaba aprender muchas cosas…pero lo intentaría…ella lo haría por su tesoro…por razón de amarlo y de no desear soltarlo jamás…y perderlo…nunca. Pero todo aquello lo realizaba a escondidas del castaño, el chico no tenía ni la mas remota idea de todo lo que su hada hacía por las mañanas mientras el estaba en la escuela repartiendo su tiempo en poner atención a clases y pensar en ella.

Cuando la nueva semana comenzaba, el hada se encontraba en la habitación del castaño, recién había acabado de remendar la manga de la camisa, había quedado como nueva, aunque eso le había costado un poco a sus dedos, estaban pinchados y algunos habían dejado marca y poca sangre. Pero aunque doliera, simplemente no podía dejar de esforzarse, dejar de poner su corazón en todo lo que hacía era imposible.

Teniendo el tamaño de una humana, aun así, había hecho aparecer sus alas, las había desplegado, aquellas bellas alas que tenían similitud a las de una mariposa. Se encontraba flotando cerca del techo, el cuarto era algo amplió así que había suficiente espació para levitar cuanto quisiera y volar cuanto deseara.

"¿Qué debo ordenar primero?...hoe"-estaba en una pose mas cómoda, parecía estar acostada en el aire observando el cuarto del ambarino que estaba un poco desordenado, jamás demasiado, pues el chico era realmente cuidadoso con sus cosas.

Quedaba justo frente a la puerta…cuando sin esperárselo y mucho menos notarlo, la puerta se había abierto y alguien había entrado dentro. Pero ella estando tan ocupada en sus pensamientos no lo había percibido. Sabía que no podría arreglar las cosas con su magia, pues estaba intentando ser lo mas humana posible…así que aun en la misma posición, ocultando sus alas, comenzó a descender. La persona que recién había entrado, abrió sus brazos…y Sakura termino en ellos…siquiera lo había notado, hasta que vio una mano que tomaba su cintura.

"¡HOE!"-grito rápidamente con gran susto girando su vista hacía la persona que la sostenía…para después sentir a sus mejillas invadirse con el dulce y tierno sonrojo.

"Hoy salimos temprano de clases por eso llegué antes, disculpa haberte asustado, Sakura. Er… ¿Qué hacías allá arriba?"-preguntaba el chico que lucía su uniforme cual le iba tan bien. La pregunta hizo ponerse mas nerviosa al hada… ¡ella no podía decirle todo lo que estaba haciendo! .Así que solo dejaba murmullos inaudibles salir de su boca, jugaba con sus manos…e impaciente por su respuesta, Syaoran giro su mirada hacía otro lado, mas especifico, hacía su cama…y allí encontró aquella camisa que creía vieja y deshilachada…pero ahora la manga se veía perfecta.

"¿C-como?...Sakura…"-dijo el lobo mientras la comenzaba a bajar de sus brazos con delicadeza, giraba su mirada a su hada y después a la camisa, notando como estaban hay los hilos y la aguja, estaba seguro que ella no había esperado verlo mas temprano, o lo hubiera escondido.

"Y-yo…"-decía la flor de cerezo frente a el, con su mirada en el suelo e inconsciente no paraba de jugar con sus manos, las tomaba una y otra vez…por lo que el ambarino se dio cuenta de ello. Fijo su mirada en las manos…y vio como estaban maltratadas, pinchadas, y tenían marcas de sangre.

"¡Sakura!..."-grito el chico algo molesto tomando sus manos, acercándolas a su rostro.

"¿¡Porque hiciste eso?"-gritaba alterado al ver cuan heridas estaban las delicadas manos que gustaba de tomar. Estaba perdiéndose de si mismo otra vez…estaba gritándole nuevamente, como en aquella ocasión en la que sus preocupaciones habían salido en forma de enojo.

"Y-yo… ¡quiero aprender mas cosas, Syaoran!... ¡quiero ayudarte en lo que me sea posible!... ¡Quiero…!...quiero ayudarte…eso…es todo"-decía el hada quien se había armado de valor para responderle…una de sus respuesta no se había completado, había sido cobarde y había callado a su corazón…no quería que volviera a doler tanto como cuando recordaba que aun no tenía una contestación. Terminó con su cabeza baja…sintiendo sollozar, leves gemidos querían salir, pero cerraba de golpe su boca así no podría emitirlos.

Al escucharla sus ojos se abrieron grandes…había sido un idiota otra vez y le había gritado…pero es que no podía evitar aborrecer que ella se lastimara por el. Solo le hacía sentirse más culpable.

"…Si hacerlo te lastima…no me ayudes…"-fue su réplica mientras comenzaba a soltar sus manos para poder realizar otro movimiento…

"¡Pero, Syaoran!..."-intento quejarse, cuando repentinamente… sintió esos brazos rodearle transmitiéndole una calidez increíble. La tenía totalmente en sus brazos…tenía su cabeza un poco recargada en el hombro de la chica, mientras que la cabeza de la flor miraba hacía arriba por el hombro contrario del chico…sus mejillas enrojecidas.

¿Por qué el siempre podía hacerla sentir mas pequeña…de lo que incluso ya era? .Ni siquiera ella que poseía magia increíble….podía entenderlo. ¿Era por que lo amaba?... Era…¿Por qué el la besaba y abrazaba aun sin darle una respuesta del porque?. Ahora… ¿Era realmente necesario hacer esa pregunta?... ¿Qué acaso no lo sabía ya?... el porque el siempre veía por ella antes que nadie…porque el calor que el le transmitía no podía compararse con el de nadie mas…y porque el no podía encontrar otros labios que no fueran los de ella…otra sonrisa, que no fuera la de ella. ¿Podría ser que…?

"…Si te lastima…no quiero tu ayuda, Sakura...solo… quiero que estés conmigo…eso… es todo"-jámas había pensado que su corazón podría hablar por el, que el casi invencible cerebro caería, se callaría y dejaría que sus sentimientos, por al menos una vez, reinaran en sus palabras…trató de responder justo como ella lo había hecho, la diferencia es que esta vez, el no había sido el cobarde.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes al escucharlo…las silenciosas lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos pero sin formar mares, solo ríos…fluían por sus mejillas y justo como si la barbilla fuera una catarata, por ahí caían las gotas.

"Syaoran…"-cerraba sus ojos y pegaba su cabeza al pecho del chico…rogaba que el tiempo se detuviera, aunque ella podía hacerlo parar…sabía que la magia verdadera, es decir, no solo vagos hechizos, no debía usarse con el propósito de beneficiarse a uno mismo. Solo esperaba que el sintiera de la misma manera…y no detuviera ese abrazo y así sentiría como el tiempo realmente se detenía.

Todavía…no importa que tanto desees algo y cuanto anheles por ello, la vida es tan justa que su propia justicia es impredecible para nosotros…nunca sabes cuando ocurrirán las cosas…cuando la suerte viene y cuando la suerte se va… ¿O lo sabes?...es mejor que no te engañes.

Así que su suerte…se había "ido" en ese momento.

"¡Nihao, Xiaolang!"-los tortolos habían dejado la puerta abierta…como consecuencia…la visita "preferida" de la Familia Li había llegado sin preguntar si podía entrar o no, después de todo, era como estar en su casa. Pero sin duda se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Se bienvenida, Li Meiling.

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: MUAJAJAJA! –caen truenos- XD me encanta dejar las cosas en suspenso. Yo se que el capitulo apesto XD, pero como todos los capítulos que hago, tenía su punto…trate de mostrar lo mucho que Sakura es capaz de hacer por lo que siente por Syaoran y como los sentimientos de Syaoran dizque comienzan a aclararse XDDDD (Normalmente no digo los puntos del capitulo, a menos que sienta, que no lo vean como yo XD). Ah y también si no te gusto XP creo que he dejado claro que XD_ no_ me gustaría que me lo dijeraspero si tanto se lo quieres decir a alguien XDDDD tienes a tu perro y si no tienes, siempre esta tu mama y papa y etc XD…a mi no XP pero si realmente es una necesidad decírmelo mandame un mail, _no_ review.

**Nota Importante: **Extrañaba mucho escribir, BASTANTE, no creo que alguien tenga una idea, como he dicho, nadie siente de la misma forma muajaja XP. Y este fic se acaba en dos capítulos…probablemente 3, no quiero quejas por eso ni tampoco que me sugieran ideas, a mi no me gusta que las personas se ofrezcan a darme ideas (ni hacerme criticas) si no he preguntado por ellas, siento que pierde originalidad lo que hago, así que respeten esa extraña forma en la que trabajo por favor XD. (No se ofendan por favor, lo digo con sinceridad, y lo siento mucho si me oigo ruda, no es mi intención sonar así XD).

Y ahora a los agradecimientos! Nyahu! **Muchísisisisimas** **gracias a todos**! X3

-Agradecimientos-

Naguchan: XD HOLA! Jajaja, manita me da gusto que seas la primera en leer el capitulo x3 este también se que lo leíste primero XD jajaja pero weno, muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre nagu, sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo x3, XD y claro compartimos a Syaoran jajajaja XD, yo también te quiero hermanita, bye bye! X3

Mao Ayanami pl: KONNICHIWA! X3 Hola Haidee! X3 –t abraza- muchas gracias por el review, y por ayudarme cuando lo necesito x3 eres una gran persona. XD jajaja si Sakura subiendo al árbol también me dio risa XD. En cuanto a lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, ya veremos x3 muajaja, sabes que no revelo nada XD. Haidee-chan! Espero que te halla de lo mejor en tus exámenes! Y en todo lo que todavía estes pendiente con la escuela! Y si ya estas libre házmelo saber para celebrar contigo! X3, nos leemos pronto y cuídate mucho!

KuMiKo-ChAn: HOLA kumiko! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review, no te desesperes todo ira a su tiempo! X3, jajajaj XD si la verdad si disfruto dejarlos con la duda x3 pero eso es lo que lo hace divertido, ne, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo, muchisimas gracias por leer el fic x3 y por tenerme paciencia XD. Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Angel of the Watery: KARLA! XD jaja hola! X3. Muchisisimas gracias por dejarme review watery! X3, XD ojala este no te halla hecho sentir triste, aunque era parte del proposito del pasado XP muajajaja. Lo se! O.o el tiempo vuela XD me da miedo jajaja. Sip, es que mi preparatoria es de dos años, ya termine mi primer año! X3 solo me falta el segundo…y o.o entro a la universidad… -tiembla- XD wah!. Jajaja XD si, ya vi los capitulos hasta el 32, estoy esperando el 33 x3, muchisisimas gracias por desearme suerte! Espero que te este yendo muy bien y te vaya muy bien en la escuela para que disfrutes tus vacaciones muy bien! X3. Nos veemos Watery! (;.; ojala no te me desaparezcas XD) (p.d: claro que puedes decirme magda XD) cuidate muchisimo! X3

Undine: WOLAS! X3, hola Undine-san! X3 espero que estes bien, XD jajaja que bueno que te medio alegre el día, muchísimas gracias por dejarme review undine! X3. XD jajaja últimamente mis capitulos salen mas largos por alguna razón ;.; sniff…XD pero se que así te gustan x3. Bueno y en cuanto a ET XP muajaja…sabes que no revelo XD. Undine-san cuidateme mucho x3 y nos leemos pronto!

Lat2oo5: LAT-SAMA! X3 hola! XD, muchisimas gracias por dejarme review y tambien por haberme agregado X3, o.o disculpa que no te pudiera responder la vez pasada pero este XD ajem, no estaba, ups ;.;, lo siento mucho! T.T. XD si Syaoran y su confusión pobrecito, pero aun así lo amamos XD muajajaja pero parece que ya esta reaccionando XD. Lat-sama X3 espero que pases muy bien todos tus examenes, o XD que los pases X3, jajaja XD ya llego por quien llorabas Lat-sama jajajja XD Ta-da Meiling! X3, tendras que sorportarla un poco XD. Muchas gracias por leerme, en verdad! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas muchisimo! X3

Yohko Bennington: WA! –sale corriendo- XD nu me mates! Jajaja, HOLA Yohko! X3 muchas gracias por haberte animado a leer mis fics, estoy muy agradecida x3, XD jajaja que ansia, todos publicamos al mismo tiempo, pero bueno x3 así tienes lectura para rato. Muchisimas gracias por el review! Espero que estes bien y XD que te haya gustado la actualizacion, nos leemos pronto, cuidate mucho! X3

LulaBlack: HOLA! X3 hola lula, muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 que bueno que te haya gustado, eso me puso muy feliz XD. Nup, Eriol era el dueño de Tomoyo x3, ajajaj bueno creo que lo semi-explique en este capitulo XD, muchas gracias por leerme lula!

Te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! X3

Satorichiva: HOLA! X3 Hola Satori, muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 si, XD siento que me tarde mucho, pero que bueno que me tengas paciencia X3 te lo agradezco de verdad. Y todo se ira revelando a su debido tiempo x3 muajaja, no te preocupes, muchas gracias por el review! X3 espero que estes bien, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Oishi Girl: HOLA! X3 WAH! XD jajaja, ola Oishi! X3 vecina XD –te abraza- muchisimas gracias por el review! De verdad! TwT, disculpa que no pudiera actualizar, la escuela XD era un molesto bloque en el camino hacía mis fics jajajaj XD pero ya estoy de vacaciones! Y el tiempo parece sobrar o.oU…espero que te este yendo de lo mejor! X3 muchisisimas gracias por lo que dijiste de verdad me puso muy feliz saberlo T-T –te abraza otra vez- XD jajaja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Lo aprecio demasiado! Saludame a tu hermanita! X3 nos leemos pronto y se cuidan mucho! X3

KawaiiDany-chan: DANNY! X3, Hola Danny! X3 wah! Muchisimas gracias por el review, que gusto saber que te gustan mis fics! De verdad! Te agradezo muchisimo que los leas y que me dejes review! TwT –te hace alabanzas-. Muajajaja, Danny-chan x3 intriga es mi segundo nombre…XD jajaja, pero trato de despejar las dudas poco a poco hasta llegar al muajaja clímax de la historia XD. Muchisimas gracias por desearme suerte! Gracias a dios XD me fue bien jajaj, y espero que a ti tambien! X3, disculpa mi tardanza pero ya estoy de regreso! Nos leemos pronto Danny y cuidate muchisimo! X3

StarFive: HOLA Doremi! X3 muchísimas gracias por el review! Jajaja que bueno que jalo la pagina al final de cuentas x3. No te preocupes, XP todo pasara a su debido tiempo muajaja, muchísimas gracias por leerme doremi! Cuidateme mucho y nos leemos pronto! X3

Ebblin-chan: EBBLIN-CHAN GOMENASAI! –se golpea- ;.;…H-hola…T.T n-no pude felicitarte T-T lo siento mucho de verdad, soy muy torpe X.x estaba tan ocupada que… arghhhhh….T.T pero…sniff…espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumpleaños –te manda abrazos- T,T te haré un regalo, T-T espero que me salga bien XD si no….soy caso perdido XD. Ebblin-chan! Muchisimas gracias por apoyarme y leerme y dejarme review! ;3; eres genial, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto y cuídateme mucho! (p.d: XD no me odies porfavor)

Megumi-chan: HOLA! X3 megumi-chan! Muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 no te preocupes por la tardanza, después de todo XD yo también me tarde. Muchisimas gracias por el review nuevamente! X3 todo se aclarara pronto XD, muajaja, Nu! XD no me mates por favor jajaja, muchas gracias meg-chan! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Asumi Tokugawa: ASUMI-SAN! X3, Hola, MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS! X3 he leido todos los reviews que me has mandado, creeme que no podría estar mas agradecida contigo, la verdad! Muchisisimas gracias, por ahora solo me centrare en agradecerte este, pero estoy agradecida por todos! De verdad muchisisimas gracias! XD dios, no puedo parar de agradecer jajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado este fic, me pone muy feliz la verdad y que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir tambien, GRACIAS! TwT –te manda muchos abrazos- espero que estes muy bien! Cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto! GRACIAS GRACIAS X3

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: WAH! MIS HERMANAS LOCAS! XD, Hola a ambas! Muchísimas gracias! X3 saben como amo leer sus reviews que quedan tan bellos x3. Oh si, sin duda los sentimientos siempre son un poco problemáticos pero al final de cuentas se resuelven los problemas x3. Claro que acepto sus disculpas! XD que ni deberían pedir, siempre son recibidas en mis reviews en el momento que ustedes quieran. Muchisisimas gracias por haberme deseado suerte! X3 Y claro que sigo con mis locas ideas! XD si no dejaria de ser yo jajaja XP. Espero que les vaya muy bien! Y mas ahora que se van a vivir a Panama otra vez! Espero todo vaya de maravilla! X3, muchisimas gracias mis hermanas locas! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidense mucho y esten de lo mejor! X3

Catanovac: HOLA! X3 hola catanovac! Muchisimas gracias por el review! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto y cuidate mucho! X3

SAKURA LANGLEY: HOLA! X3 Hola Sakura, muchisimas gracias por el review! Y por haber leido la historia y que te halla gustado! En verdad muchas gracias. En cuanto lo de aportar…o.o espero que no sea una critica o ideas X3 porque desafortunadamente no las acepto, pero siempre aceptare un review con comentarios, muchisimas gracias nuevamente y claro que si, todo saldra bien! Espero estes bien, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Wahoo! X3 ya termine jajaja.

Escuché: Immature Orchestra Versión- Ayumi Hamasaki (principio del capitulo)

Present- Ayumi Hamasaki (mitad del capitulo)

Undine- Yui Makino (Final del capitulo)

Muajaja, se que ha nadie le importa eso pero me sirve para recordar las canciones que uso para determinados momentos XD la musica es muy importante para mi.

Ando con prisas! nos vemos y cuidense mucho!

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Descubierto

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Magdalia Daidouji: Konnichi-pu! X3. XD antes de que alguien me aviente un tomate, déjenme darles mis disculpas, por favor T.T.

Disculpa : LO LAMENTO TANTO! X.x. Disculpen, que me he estado tardando tanto, pero la verdad he estado haciendo otras cosas importantes.

**Nota Dizque Importante**¡ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, XD bah XD como si a alguien le importara.

**Nota 2: **¡Lectores! También estoy trabajando en una sorpresa para ustedes, junto con una gran amiga, especialmente si les gusta este fic (aun así** no esta relacionado** con fanfiction. net) XD. Si ya te he contado **no** **digas** **nada** O.o; y espero poder contar con ustedes XD porque estamos poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzo para que sea de su agrado.

Escribiendo a las: 12: 47 a.m

¡Continuamos!

**Solo Tres Deseos**

Capitulo 8: **Descubierto**

Historia por: **_Magdalia Daidouji_**

Personajes propiedad de: **_CLAMP_**

El destino es una de las cosas más curiosas del mundo. Puede tornarse de cualquier modo. Y lo mas gracioso es que nunca puedes estar seguro de cuando y como ocurrirá. Incluso cuando eres tu quien forma ese camino hacía la luz u oscuridad, no puedes asegurar cuando la suerte tocara a tu puerta esperando ser recibida con cariño o rechazada convirtiéndose en una oportunidad perdida.

Así como el pequeño lobo no imaginó que sobre su mano, esa mágica criatura caería. Eso había sido suerte… ¿Verdad?... ó… ¿Acaso esa "suerte" anunciaba un destino que se tornaría oscuro?

No importaba si la flor era diferente a todo lo demás, incluso si ella no era como todas las demás chicas en el mundo. Porque ella era la única que sabía como hacerlo feliz, como ganar esa sonrisa que parecía ser de un autentico ángel… mejor aun, de su único dueño, de su tesoro. Por eso ella era _especial._

Pero… ¿especial en que modo?... ¿Una amiga?... ¿Una querida pertenencia, ya que era _su_ hada?... _Ó… podría ser…**¿Un Tesoro?**_

Como advertencia de la Reina de las Hadas: Tomoyo, el chico debía lograrlo, debía desaparecer el miedo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero aun tenía duda¿Cuál miedo?... ¿Realmente podía Syaoran sentirlo?...claro que sí y a la madre de todos los miedos que alguna vez llego a sentir. Porque combatir contra su corazón…era una tarea tan difícil, que lograba aterrorizarlo.

Aunque su corazón ya tenía la respuesta, el no cedería, aunque en esos minutos parecía estarlo haciendo, parecía que otra vez el afortunado corazón podía poseer su cuerpo por al menos unos momentos y hacerle saber a esa dulce hada cuan importante era para el, inclusive si solo sus brazos podían decirlo en esos instantes.

Porque el no deseaba que llegara a lastimarse por el….

Porque ella en sus brazos podía sentir que el la había encontrado…

Porque quizás…_todo_ estaba apunto de terminar.

Ya que la suerte… fue…es…y será siempre impredecible.

"¡Nihao, Xiaolang!"- el joven castaño tenía en brazos a la flor de cerezo…justo cuando _ella_ había arribado. Porque por grandes descuidos la puerta había quedado abierta para que la "suerte" llegara… ¿No es así?

**Se bienvenida, Li Meiling.**

Dejó las maletas que llevaba en su mano izquierda caer abruptamente en el suelo, y la pregunta pasó rápidamente en su mente al ver la escena frente a sí… **_'¡Quien es ella?'_**. ¿Debía saberlo?…siendo _la prometida_ del joven que abrazaba a la chica desconocida, apuesto que sí.

"**¡XIAOLANG!"- **¿Era un grito de alegría, apuesto que no.

¡Su voz sonaba terriblemente molesta¡parecía el grito de un monstruo reclamando pertenencias!. Rápidas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero su rostro no se mostraba nada triste, era llanto que salía gracias al fuerte coraje. Pues sus ojos, cejas, mueca…indicaban furia.

Desde el previo saludo y gritó, ambos castaños habían girado su mirada hacía la chica de cabello negro recogido en dos largas coletas. Mientras observaban a sus ojos marrones brillar con ira, el castaño la soltaba rápidamente, pues deseaba que Sakura siguiera viviendo…al menos, dentro de esa casa.

"¡Meiling!"-gritó sorprendido mientras se ponía delante de la flor de cerezo, como si intentara ocultarla de la joven de China, pero ya que Meiling la había visto abrazada de el, definitivamente era imposible encubrirla.

"¡Quien es ella?"-gritó totalmente molesta su prometida alzando su brazo en el instante y con su mano que señalaba fervientemente a la flor de cerezo cual rostro se mostraba completamente confundido.

"…_¿Meiling?... ¿E-esa persona es…Meiling?"-_pensaba la flor de cerezo mientras su rostro intentaba sobresalir un poco por detrás de los hombros del lobo. Tratando de ver con aquellos confundidos ojos y atemorizados ojos a la prima de su dueño.

"¿_E-esta molesta c-conmigo?"-_no necesitaba preguntarse eso, el rostro de la chica de ojos rasgados claramente lo decía todo. Pero entonces…

"¡Xiaolang, responde!"-decía Meiling quien seguro estaba perdiendo ya su paciencia o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Así que tragando saliva, el joven Li por fin pudo dar una respuesta a su prometida.

"S-Sakura…"-respondía inseguro aunque supiera perfectamente que ese era el nombre. Pero…Meiling no buscaba nombres, no era muy interesante saberlo…lo intrigante era saber que tan fuerte era la relación que esa desconocida tenia con Syaoran para que este la abrazara. Pues la de china lo conocía perfectamente y el no era tan afectivo…o quizás, no lo era con ella.

"¡Sakura!"-gritaba Meiling tan rápido había terminado de escuchar el nombre.

La bella e inocente flor abomba su rostro por detrás de Syaoran con temor, sus cejas marcaban preocupación…pero era un sentir inevitable, no sabía que era lo que ocurría, no tenía idea, pero sabía que por el tono que usaba Meiling al hablar, no podía tratarse de algo bueno.

"Sakura…s-sal de la habitación…por favor"-decía el pequeño lobo con seriedad girando su mirar hacía atrás, viendo como al hacer aquella petición, los ojos del hada se abrían con sorpresa. Definitivamente…no era algo bueno¿verdad?

"¿S-syaoran…?"-preguntaba con ternura y angustia, pero sus ojos sentían como alguien mas la veía y al girar su mirada otra vez al frente, veía aquellos ojos molestos que reclamaban a un lobo. Quizás debía irse…tal vez estaba molestando…tal vez.

"U-uh… ¡s-si!"-respondía ella entrecerrando sus ojos con dulzura aparentando que comprendía que debía salir del cuarto. Sin embargo, si en realidad supiera la razón para salir, esa sonrisa no hubiera estado pintada en sus labios.

El joven castaño solo mostraba a su mirar preocuparse, viendo como a pesar de la sonrisa que la flor había dado, al caminar fuera de la habitación, había lucido realmente apenada y desconcertada.

Aunque los deseos internos de Meiling al ver pasar al hada a su lado le habían dicho que debía dejar en claro quien Li Meiling era…ahorro ese momento para después, girando sus ojos nuevamente hacía Syaoran.

Al estar fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de si, quedando del otro lado del cuarto. Realmente no tenía idea de que hacer, así que simplemente se sentó a un lado de la puerta, en el liso piso de madera de la mansión Li. Quedaba recargada en la pared…con su sombra y pensamientos por compañía.

"_Esa persona era Meiling…ella estaba de viaje en Japón pero… por fin llegó…es la prima de Syaoran…pero…"-_

'_Si buscas compromiso con el, es muy tarde…la chica que la familia Li busca ya ha sido encontrada…es decir**, su futura esposa**, la persona con la que compartirá su vida…esa chica debe ser buena cocinando, cociendo, limpiando, inteligente, trabajadora, atlética y muchas mas cualidades… ¡y esa persona es** Li Meiling!**'_

Las palabras de aquellas chicas que parecían conocer bien acerca de la vida de Syaoran, llegaban a su mente. Recordaba un dato que era muy importante…al menos, si quería completar el rompecabezas y poder entender lo que antes no comprendía.

"_También…T-también es su prometida, es verdad…_ por eso…_le molesto ver a Syaoran abrazarme…y-ya entiendo…"-_ ahora que su voz se quebraba, aunque fuera en pensamientos, significaba que realmente había entendido lo que sucedía.

"_Yo no…y-yo no…"-_ni si quiera en pensamientos podía decirlo, tenía miedo de equivocarse…pero quizás lo que estaba apunto de escuchar desharía el miedo.

"¡Xiaolang¡Soy tu prometida!... ¡Quién es ella¡Por qué la abrazabas?"-se escuchaba la voz de Meiling gritar molesta y a la vez entristecida… aunque probablemente tenía grandes derechos a ofenderse y querer lastimarlo aunque fuera con una bofetada. Por que el pequeño lobo…era su persona especial. Y la protegería…hasta caer rendida si no había mas remedio.

"Meiling, yo…"- ¿Cuál excusa podría dar?...no podía negar que la había abrazado, porque en su conciencia y corazón perduraba el momento en que lo había hecho. Así que excusas no regalaría, pues no tiene sentido ocultar verdades, después de todo siempre salen a relucir, no importa si lo hacen tarde o temprano. Pero el gran problema era… que no sabía…como explicar la verdad, porque el mismo, aun no podía descifrarla.

"Ella es… Sakura…s-se esta quedando en nuestra casa, porque es…estudiante de intercambio"- no sentía en si la fuerza suficiente para hablar. ¡No había esperado que su prometida llegara en ese momento!...mucho menos, a reclamar…lo que aun no le pertenecía. Porque el corazón del lobo…aun buscaba un dueño… ¿Pero porque robarlo antes de tiempo?...el corazón iría a quien pertenecía…quizás mas pronto de lo que pensó.

"¡Las chicas de intercambio no se quedan en la casa de los chicos, Xiaolang!. ¿Quien es…?... la estabas abrazando, Xiaolang… ¿Quién es ella…para ti?"-Ahora la pregunta se volvía mucho mas clara, menos repetida e insistente. ¿Quién era ella para el?... ¿Podría el joven responderlo?. 'Es mi hada', no era una respuesta que pudiera gritar al mundo, ni siquiera a su prima. 'No se quien es ella para mi'…sería una respuesta nada convincente y tonta para dar a su prometida. ¿Entonces…que?...

¿Quien era Sakura para Syaoran?. Su corazón latió fuerte al tratar de buscar las palabras para responder esa pregunta.

Y si el silencio permanecía, las lagrimas en los ojos cristalinos de Meiling, comenzarían a salir. Era una chica muy fuerte, no dejaría que viera sus lágrimas…pero no podía evitarlo. Se había ido a Japón y al volver lo que creyó suyo, había sido arrebatado, según sus pensamientos. También pensaba que podría estar mal interpretando todo, pero que Syaoran no dijera una palabra…deshacía la ilusión de que sus frustrados pensamientos fueran un error.

"¡Xiaolang, responde!...Xiaolang….¡Yo te amo mas que nadie en el mundo!...no es justo…"-decía mientras con aquellas palabras intentaba crear valor en Syaoran para responder, cuando al contrario…solo lograba que mostrara esos confundidos ojos, entristecidos…y sus labios sin despegarse… el no podía inmutar una sola palabra contra lo recién dicho.

Pero al estar gritando, la discusión no quedaba solo entre ellos, aquellos gritos no se guardaban entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Ellos salían…y llegaban a los oídos del hada que recargada en la puerta estaba.

"…_**.¡Yo te amo mas que nadie en el mundo!...no es justo…"**_

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes al escucharla realizando que ella no era la única que estaba enamorada de su dueño. Un enorme peso se sintió sobre sus hombros, su corazón latió con lentitud...había recibido una flecha…y se sentía herida con tal punzada.

"_Meiling…ella…realmente lo ama¿verdad?…yo…no puedo decirle a Syaoran eso…._ _n-no soy tan v-valiente…yo no…y-yo no debería…yo no debería estar aquí. Aunque soy su hada…es el quien hace realidad mis deseos…y e-eso no debería ser así…tal vez solo he estado molestando…i-incluso a Meiling… ¡Yo no debería estar aquí!"-_se dijo en sus pensamientos tan fuertemente, como si gritara un discurso que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas, pero ciertamente no era así. Apretó sus ojos mientras sentía lagrimas caer… ¿Por qué las desgracias la perseguían¿Por qué no buscaban a otra hada a quien molestar?.

Abruptamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con decisión, aun con su cabeza baja, caminando fuera de aquel pasillo en el que se encontraban la mayoría de las habitaciones de los Li. Caminó hacía la cocina, en la que un poco apartado, estaban las puertas que salida hacía el patio de la Mansión. El lugar en el que había llegado…y el lugar…del que se iría.

Abrió ambas puertas…gotas comenzaban a caer, no eran sus lagrimas, eran gotas que caían del cielo, acompañando a su desvanecido humor.

Dio un paso fuera…desprendió sus alas…y mientras daba otro paso que la llevaba a dejar el suelo, su tamaño humano desaparecía y aquella diminuta apariencia regresaba al elevarse por los cielos. Era el mejor modo de abandonar la tormenta.

¿Era eso cierto?...porque parecía ser lo contrario, pues la tormenta venía a ella.

Mas gotas cayeron, la verdadera lluvia hizo presencia…y eso, no era algo que favoreciera a un hada. No quien ya casi había muerto una vez por ella, si no fuera porque un lobo la atrapó.

Pero su pequeño escape había sido escuchado, al abrir las puertas traseras, el pequeño lobo y su legítima prometida lo había oído. Y por ello…

"¡Sakura!"-gritó de pronto justo después de la inmensa mudez en la que se había mantenido.

"¿X-Xiaolang?"-preguntaba Meiling mientras paraba sus lagrimas. ¿No era irónico que no dijera una sola palabra, pero si el nombre de esa chica?

"¡Meiling, yo…!... ¡Espera aquí, por favor!"-decía mientras pasaba a un lado de la chica, ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros como si por fin fuera a decir aquella respuesta que ella anhelaba, haciéndole pisar un poco la tierra de las fantasías. Pero acabo la ilusión tan pronto quito sus varoniles manos y corría fuera de la habitación porque su corazón gritaba que algo malo había pasado.

Corría tan apurado que casi había tropezado 3 veces, hasta que llegó y vio ambas puertas abiertas, la lluvia que bajaba de esas oscuras nubes…y en el suelo… una flor.

Empapándose dio el mismo paso hacía afuera que ella había dado, se agacho y tomo esa flor de cerezo, era una que formaba parte del vestuario de Sakura, y era tan diminuta…significa que había regresado a su forma de hada…y mas importante… ¡A donde había ido?

"¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura!"-gritaba mientras corría en su patio…era casi como cuando la había conocido, la diferencia es que ahora no disfrutaba de la lluvia que caía…ahora, esas gotas le preocupaban. ¡Un hada no podía volar entre la lluvia!.

Sus ojos se mostraban tan preocupados, la lluvia resbalaba por su rostro, por sus brazos, piernas, estaba completamente húmedo. Y quien sabe…quizás entre esas gotas iba el llanto de la flor de cerezo.

"¡SAKURA!...¡SA-!…sakura…"-detenía sus piernas…y su vista quedaba hacía el cielo…preguntando a donde había ido, porque se había marchado, si estaba bien…aunque probablemente ya sabía la contestación a las preguntas.

¿A dónde había ido?- Lejos de el.

¿Por qué se había marchado?- ¿Que no era obvio…?...ella era tan buena, que si había escuchado a Meiling, se habría querido ir de inmediato.

¿Estaba bien?- ¿Ella?...si un cadáver es estar bien. Bueno, al menos, eso pensaba el lado oscuro de su imaginación…porque tenía tanto miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

"_¿Dónde…?...Tengo que encontrarla… ¡Tengo que encontrar a Sakura!"-_no se rendiría, no aun. Apretó sus puños y entro de nuevo dentro de la Mansión, sin importar si escurría agua o no, no tenía tiempo para secarse. Salió corriendo nuevamente pero esta vez hacía la salida de su hogar. Iría a buscarla en cada calle si tenía que hacerlo, incluso en cada rincón.

"_No puedo…dejar que algo malo le pase…"-_decía en pensamientos mientras corría ya en las banquetas, no sabía a donde se dirigía con exactitud…pero quería sentirse capaz de encontrarla…de protegerla…de todo y de todos.

"_**¿Por qué…?"-**_definitivamente, esa voz era persistente. Mas si su misión era advertir para lograr ayudar.

"_¿Huh?... ¿Eres tu otra vez?"-_preguntaba ya no sorprendiéndose tanto de la aparición de la Reina Tomoyo en sus pensamientos, mientras daba una vuelta en una esquina.

"**_Así es._ _Pero… ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que algo malo le pase a mi amiga Sakura?"-_**preguntaba… y aquel ¿Por qué?...siempre será la mejor de todas las preguntas, así como la mas tormentosa.

"_Antes habías dicho que sería demasiado tarde… ¡Algo malo le va a pasar a Sakura¡Dímelo, por favor!"-_gritaba en su cabeza mientras sentía a sus energías inclusive mas fuertes…solo pensar en que algo terrible le ocurriría al cerezo…la fuerza para seguir llegaba sin tener que rogar por obtenerla. _Era como magía…_magía interior…que viene del corazón.

Apenas iba a dar una vuelta en otra calle algo desconcentrado y…

"**_Cuidado_…"-**justo había recibido la advertencia y había tropezado con una persona al tornar hacía la izquierda.

Había caído en el suelo al sentirse golpear contra la persona, pero ese individuo no se había tendido. Lo único que tendía…era una mano hacía el lobo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Syaoran sobaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda…y al girar su mirada hacía arriba…allí estaba esa persona que daba su mano derecha para ayudarlo mientras que en la izquierda cargaba algo especial. Era una chica, parecía ser de su misma edad por el físico, pero su bello rostro indicaba madurez, una sonrisa única de travesura y misterio y un largo cabello negro que formaba ondulaciones en su final.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Syaoran"-decía con una gesto maduro y gentil en el rostro. Esa voz…

"¡Reina Tomoyo!"-rapidamente exclamó desde el suelo, al ver a la persona con la que había tropezado torpemente. ¡Era la mismísima Reina Tomoyo frente a el¡Era su voz! y además, lo había llamado por su nombre. Era la Emperatriz de las Hadas…en persona, pero lo mas extraño era su apariencia.

"Vamos"-dijo ella extendiendo un brazo hacía el ambarino, con sus ojos entrecerrados con dulzura, dando un poco de ayuda para que el chico pudiera levantarse.

El aun la contemplaba con su mirar… ¿Realmente era un hada?...no lo parecía. No estaba vestida como una, no en esta ocasión. Vestía ropa humana y de estilo casual, algo que sin duda le iba bien. Su apariencia era muy joven, fácilmente podía suponer que tenía la edad de Sakura. Pero si había una cosa que la hacía lucir particular…lo que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

El chico volteó alrededor, viendo si las personas no veían de manera diferente a Tomoyo, pues lo que traía en manos era una flor…pero no una ordinaria, era una flor de tamaño colosal, que impedía que las gotas de lluvia la empaparan. Pero parecía que nadie se había percatado. O quizás…

"No te preocupes, eres el único que puede verla, las demás personas lo ven como un paraguas"-decía ella respondiendo la duda que traía en mente el ambarino.

"C-como…"-

"Nosotras las hadas disfrazamos nuestra magia con ilusiones que para los humanos parecen una realidad. Eres capaz de ver esto…por tener a mi amiga Sakura como tu hada, mientras seas su amo, podrás ver la magia ocurrir"-explicaba ella a la pregunta inconclusa del ambarino, sin duda, las hadas eran unas criaturas extraordinarias. Le parecía increíble pensar que mientras el vivía con una…el resto del mundo solo las consideraba una fantasía para darles sabor y ternura a los cuentos de niños.

Finalmente tomó su mano y se puso de pie. Quedando debajo de la bella flor blanca que los cubría a ambos.

Tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacer… pero había una que podía resolver todas.

"¡Reina Tomoyo, No contestaste cuando te pregunte si algo malo le iba a pasar a Sakura¡Respondeme, por favor!"-exclamó el, mostrando a su rostro un tanto exasperado, confuso y preocupado. Al escucharlo hablar así, abrió un poco sus ojos en sorpresa pues sus teorías se volvían una conclusión...ya que había acertado en cuanto a Syaoran. Segundos después volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, sonriendo, derramando dulzura.

"Acompáñame, por favor"-nuevamente bloqueaba el darle una respuesta, lo que preocupaba al pequeño lobo. Su pregunta era muy simple…solo necesitaba que respondiera un temible "si" o un reconfortante "no"…pero al no obtener ninguno, no sabía en que pensar, bajaba su mirada al suelo con tristeza…su corazón latía lentamente…casi podía sentirlo llorar.

"¿Me llevaras con Sakura?"-preguntó levantando su mirar hacía la Reina con grandes ilusiones…pero la reina declino con su cabeza.

"Te llevare a un lugar que ya conoces y debemos apurarnos, porque ambos tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer"-dijó la Reina Tomoyo poniendo un tono misterioso en su voz al final, pero sin quitar la gracia.

El lobo simplemente asentó, si la Reina misma había ido en persona a hablar con el, seguro debía ser algo de magna importancia.

Ambos seguían caminando bajo el "paraguas", debajo de aquella hermosa flor blanca con un tallo de un verde sumamente colorido. Ella no lucía preocupada, lo que le daba esperanzas a Syaoran de que hada se encontrara a salvo…pero…de ser así, su majestad se lo hubiera dicho¿no es así?...ya todo era un lió en su cabeza. Tenía que buscar la manera de justificarse con Meiling, tenía que encontrar a Sakura, mas aparte darle aquella respuesta que con cada día que pasaba se prolongaba mas su llegada, pues seguía sin escuchar a su corazón. Y debía saber si algo malo estaba apunto de ocurrir. Todo parecía una locura ya, la más grande de todas.

Después de una caminata no muy larga….llegaron a aquel lugar que ambos conocían.

"El parque…"-decía el mientras junto a Tomoyo estaban frente a la entrada de aquel bellísimo parque que no estaba lejano a su casa y cual había mostrado a la flor de cerezo.

"Así es. Aquí hay recuerdos muy bonitos…por eso te traje aquí, así será un lugar agradable para hablar. ¿Nos sentamos?"-decía su gran señoría mientras se giraba hacía este esperando que aceptara la propuesta.

"Si"-respondió este mientras asentaba a la vez.

Caminaron a las bancas más cercanas y al ver que estaban mojadas…

La Reina abrió su mano y sobre ella una enorme hoja apareció y seguido la coloco en la banca, así no se humedecerían mas sus ropas. Syaoran abría sus ojos con impresión y volvía a girar su mirada alrededor, pero ninguna de las personas parecía considerarlo raro…ya que ellos no veían la magia igual que el, simplemente habían observado a una chica ordinaria cubrir la banca con una manta. Dejó la flor enganchada así aun los protegería. Después prosiguieron a sentarse y entonces…el propósito con el que había ido la Reina comenzó a mostrarse.

"Porque… ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a Sakura?"-preguntó ella, adoptando una posición un poco mas seria, sin embargo, la sonrisa seguía presente.

"¿Eh?...p-porque…porque…"- ¿Por qué quería encontrarla?... ¿Por qué era importante que se hubiera marchado?... _¿Por qué? _

"¿Quién es ella para ti?"-increiblemente…había hecho la misma pregunta que Meiling. Y al escucharla…abrió sus ojos con impresión…y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

"Sakura es…e-ella es para mi..."-decía el ambarino, mientras bajaba su mirar y la mueca que hacía mostraba frustración… _¿Quién era Sakura…para el?_

"¿Tu criatura mágica que te concede deseos?"-preguntó Tomoyo.

"¡No!...ella es…e-ella…"-decía mientras sentía a su corazón remolinearse, retorcerse, palpitar con agilidad y después lentitud…era una locura…no podía decirlo.

"¿No puedes decirlo?...estoy segura que tu corazón puede¿No quieres escucharlo?"-dijo la Reina con dulzura, sonriéndole tiernamente al joven de china.

"¿Ah?"-sin duda la Reina siempre traía inesperadas sorpresas, o expresiones que siempre le hacían preguntarse a que se refería…porque sus palabras siempre ocultaban una clave.

"Así es. Por favor…"-decía mientras tomaba la mano del ambarino y la ponía sobre el pecho del mismo, sobre su corazón latiente.

"…escúchalo. Quiero que pienses en alguien importante para ti… ¿Meiling?"-dijo la emperatriz Tomoyo, el joven de inmediato cerraba sus ojos y recordaba cosas que había vivido con su prima, quien a la vez era su prometida. Un sentimiento armonioso llegaba a su corazón, podía sentir a sus palpitares latir normal. La amaba mucho, era su más querida prima y como tal la querría por siempre. Pero…

"Ahora…quiero que pienses…en mi amiga Sakura"-escucho a la Reina decir, pues sus ojos permanecían cerrados y al solo escuchar el nombre de la flor…su mente dejo de pensar. Cada sonrisa que había visto en ella venía a su mente…cada una, hasta aquellas que solo hacía para no preocuparlo. Su corazón parecía un torbellino interior…sentía tantas cosas diferentes a la vez…recordaba sus besos, lo que había compartido con ella…y al final…aquel sentimiento que quedaba… era tan calido, su rostro mostraba la paz que sentía al pensar en ella.

"¿Es un sentimiento muy diferente verdad?. Nosotras las hadas…decimos que nuestra casa esta en el corazón de cuantas vidas nos amen y aprecien…_y el verdadero hogar esta en el corazón de aquel individuo especial que amemos y nos ame_"-decía la joven de bellos ojos azules y un largo cabello que se ondulaba en su final, quitando su mano por fin de la del joven.

"Eso es todo. Encuéntrala por favor, las hadas no podemos volar en la lluvia"-decía ella que después de tantas sonrisas mostraba un rostro preocupado que ahora que había abierto sus ojos color ámbar, podía observar.

El rostro del lobo quedo serió…después apretó su puño con decisión y se levanto de inmediato sin decir nada, ni una sola despedida, simplemente salió corriendo…porque su corazón quería encontrarla…quería encontrar… ¿aesa persona?…o… ¿A ese tesoro?

"Ahora puedes encontrarla…así como yo podré encontrarlo"-dijo quedamente la chica de bellas facciones mientras se ponía de pie, con una pacifica sonrisa en su rostro. Y comenzaba su viaje para hacer aquello que tenía pendiente.

El lobo corría con fuerza, estaba yendo en el camino que su corazón le indicaba¡Estaba escuchándolo¡finalmente la razón había perecido y el corazón había triunfado!...era todo un logro. Podía comprender las palabras de la Reina y lo que realmente significaban…pero todavía vaga quedaba la pregunta sin respuesta… ¿Por qué?.

Estaba completamente empapado otra vez, todas las frías gotas caían sobre el…estaba regresando…

"_¡Espera, por favor, Sakura!"-_decía en pensamientos el chico que aun corría con las fuerzas que parecían jamás acabarse…no mientras la sonrisa de la flor siguiera siendo para el.

Y así después de unos minutos…logro llegar a casa. Estaba nuevamente en la Mansión Li. Sabía que si entraba dentro de la casa, Meiling lo interrogaría y lo mandaría de inmediato a ducharse, por lo que prefirió llegar a ese lugar donde todo había empezado, por el pasillo que tenía el exterior de la casa, en el lado derecho.

Empezó a correr a través de el, hasta por fin llegar al patio. Había llegado con grandes esperanzas de verla…pero…no estaba ahí.

Detenía sus pasos y dejaba que su respiración se volviera agitada, pues sin duda había corrido como el lobo que era.

"Sakura…"-decía mientras dejaba caer su mirada y ambos puños se cerraban con gran coraje.

¿A dónde había ido?... ¿Por qué ni siquiera su corazón era capaz de encontrarla?... ¿Por qué justo ahora que lo sabía tenía que irse?.

Con gran decepción camino lentamente hacía la banqueta de su casa, justo enfrente de las grandes puertas que llevaban al patio. Se dejo caer agotado, sentado dejando que la lluvia hiciera su trabajo…y se llevara su dolor y preocupación…pero no era suficiente.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer para encontrarla…yo…"-parecía que hablaba con alguien superior, quizás un ser piadoso que escucharía sus plegarias…y cumpliría sus deseos, porque ella ya no estaba para hacerlo.

Recargaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban puestos en sus rodillas…

"_Quiero estar con ella…porque yo…"-_

Pero mientras el ambarino sentía la miseria sobre sus hombros con gran pesar. Su prometida, la joven Li Meiling, lo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, aquella que había ocupado Sakura.

"Aunque no la conozca…yo si se quien es ella para ti, Xiaolang. Solo tengo que verte para saberlo"-decía con cierta nostalgia la chica de china, con una sonrisa rota y unos ojos en los que se veía el desamor, pero eso no significa que se daría por vencida. En otra ocasión iría corriendo con una manta desesperadamente tratando de protegerlo de un resfriado o gritarle enfadada cuan loco estaba para quedarse ahí esperando en la lluvia…pero quizás ahora no era el momento.

_Horas pasaron_, el cielo aun lucía igual, la lluvia continuaba cayendo, tal vez un poco menos, pero estaba lejos de cesar…o al menos eso aparentaba. Entonces…finalmente…mostró que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Su llanto y sus gemidos comenzaron a escucharse…y cuando el pequeño lobo levanto su vista al frente con lentitud…la encontró. Su corazón no había fallado…ella había estado ahí, pero en su pequeña forma de hada por lo que no la había visto, pero finalmente había tomado el valor de mostrarse en su apariencia humana frente a el.

A unos metros de distancia, sobre una especie de kiosco, al igual que el, estaba sentada, con sus piernas recogidas, pero con su cabeza agachada…y la punta de una de sus alas, estaba doblada…pero de inmediato las guardaba, recobrando por completo su aspecto humano.

Aunque los ojos del joven Li no eran visibles…sus labios sí. Sonrió con una ternura indescriptible, porque ella estaba ahí…frente a el y para el.

Se puso de pie…y con decisión comenzó a caminar hacía su hada…a aquella hada que se había vuelto alguien tan valioso para el.

Y mientras el hada tenía su cabeza baja, con su mirada fija en el piso, pudo escuchar y ver…como esos pies quedaban frente a ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir con una enorme prisa, no sabía cual sería su reacción cuando lo viera a los ojos. Así que por temor se acobardo un poco y cerró sus ojos, como si esa acción resolviera todo.

"…L-lo siento m-mucho…"-sin embargo su voz era capaz de salir. Apretó sus ojos esperando que sus lágrimas no salieran mas, que se detuviera el dolor…pero…

Para su gran sorpresa….

Hincándose para estar a su altura, tomo delicadamente el rostro de la flor de cerezo por las mejillas…levantándolo hacía el.

Veía a ese rostro con gran sorpresa…no se veía molesto en lo absoluto…inclusive, tenía una leve sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

"…Syaoran…"-decía casi en murmullo…y repentinamente… se abrazo a el fuertemente, con un fervor inigualable, logrando que el ambarino soltara sus mejillas y se abrazara a ella con gran cariño.

"¿Por qué te 'fuiste'?"-aunque lo sabía…quería escucharlo de ella misma, mientras tenía la cabeza de esta recargada en su hombro.

"Porque yo…Y-yo no pertenezco aquí…yo no debería estar aquí…y Meiling…ella…"-decía la flor de cerezo que rápidamente se apartaba de el y decía su respuesta con un rostro que parecía ser la angustia en persona.

"Meiling es mi prometida porque la mayoría del clan Li lo decidió así…"-decía con cierta seriedad el ambarino, pues era su oportunidad para dejar toda duda clara en el cerezo.

Esa respuesta intentaba decir que era su familia quien lo había decidido, no el…estaba tratando de decirle que el no la amaba, si eso le preocupaba. La castaña pudo entenderlo, sin embargo…

"¡Pero Meiling te ama!...l-la escuche decirlo…por eso…"-si, al igual que ella misma lo amaba. Pero tenía el corazón tan grande y bueno, que prefería hacer felices a los demás antes que a ella misma.

"No debería estar aquí…n-no pertenezco aquí…e-este no es mi hogar…"-decía mientras sollozaba nuevamente, cristalinas lagrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos jade esmeralda.

"Es cierto"-

"¿Hoe?"-hacía uso de su expresión a la que recurría siempre que no tenía la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué respondía eso¿Entonces el también lo afirmaba¿No la quería a su lado?...si, quería estar con ella siempre…porque…

"Aqui no es tu hogar…"-miraba seriamente a los ojos a la castaña, cuyo pesar se hacía enorme con esas palabras. Pero entonces…aquella seriedad se esfumo en la nada…tomo la mano de la flor y la puso sobre el pecho del lobo, sobre su corazón.

"Este es tu hogar…Sakura"-dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…y no se arrepentiría de lo dicho, porque había aprendido de la Reina de las hadas, lo que un hogar era para ellas…

'_Nosotras las hadas…decimos que nuestra casa esta en el corazón de cuantas vidas nos amen y aprecien…**y el verdadero hogar esta en el corazón de aquel individuo especial que amemos…y nos ame'**_

El hada quedaba inmóvil…sus lagrimas se retenían, mientras sus ojos estaban bien abiertos… ¿Estaba hablando de _ese hogar_? del cual las hadas hablaban…porque si era así…entonces había obtenido su respuesta. Pero era imposible para ella el hecho de pensar que Syaoran lo supiera…entonces…recaía en la confusión. Sin embargo el simple hecho de escuchar eso…hacía que el dolor se alejara con las gotas de lluvia que caían al piso. Ella lo amaba…más que a nadie en el mundo….era su tesoro.

Por eso….

Tomo su mano libre, justo como el había tomado la suya, y la coloco sobre su corazón…quería hacerle saber, que ese también era su hogar…que lo amaba. Así que aunque las palabras para decirlo le faltaran, siempre podía sonreír…y así lo hizo…pues desde que a su tesoro había encontrado, en cada sonrisa un "Te amo" se escondía…

El ambarino abrió sus ojos levemente con algo de sorpresa y después regreso a hacer un mirar dulce y tierno. Con la mano que ella le sujetaba, cambio a ser el quien la sujetaba, así acercaba a la flor a el…y podía darle…un beso mas.

Juntaron sus labios tiernamente, ambos hincados bajo aquel kiosco, probando en el beso aquel afecto especial que les impedía separarse uno del otro. No importaba si había tratado de huir…había fracasado en el intento…y no importaba si se iba…el siempre sería capaz de encontrarla…o probablemente no.

"**Ya casi es hora…de que todo termine¿Verdad?. Espero que no cometan mi error"**

Recuerda que la suerte…no siempre es temible…pero tampoco…es siempre compasible.

_Tesoros…Tesoros…_

_Encontrar su dueño…o perderse en el camino. _

_-_Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Si XD lo se, "TE TARDASTE TANTO PARA ESTA COSA?"…si señores o.o me tarde mucho para este mugrero X3 waho!. Ya que aparte de que no tenía tiempo y salí de vacaciones (Es decir, a un lugar) y que ya entre a la escuela ;.; otras cosas pasaron sniff…VERDAD 'CUACHAPUNCHA'? (nick anonimo para mi amiga XD jajajaja que sabe de mis tragedias XD.

XD okay, los que me conozcan, saben que me gusta hacer cosas inesperadas, no se si esto estaba en sus expectativas, pero creo que pensaron que pondría mucho a Meiling haciendole la vida imposible a Sakura, pero nah, me gusta hacer lo contrario :3 a lo que piensen, de hay mi locura XD. Pero no se preocupen Meiling todavía tiene una parte importante que jugar, no la metería solo porque si XD. Este capitulo lo quise para que Tomoyo moviera una de sus piezas Tomoyo X3 y si supieron a quien se fue a buscar que bueno XD jajajaja si no pues también X3.

ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO DE LO MEJOR EN SUS VACACIONES! O PARA AQUELLOS QUE TODAVIA LAS DISFRUTAN! WOW! XD DISFRUTENLAS AL DOBLE! XD HAGANLO POR MI ;.; QUE YA ME ESTA TORTURANDO LA ESCUELA X.X

Nota: Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto, mis mas sinceras disculpas, espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado y si no, pues aparte de que es mi naturaleza apestar XD llevaba tiempo sin escribir y eso fue traumático x.x, pero no me justifico con ello, solo doy posibles razones X3, gomene mina-san!.

**_AGRADECIEMIENTOS:_**

Naguchan: MANAAAA…o.o hola XD jajaja, arigato gozaimasu sisa-sama! X3 sabes lo muchísimo que aprecio que leas mis disparatadas historias, que abras espacio en tu agenda para leer mis tonterías XD eso lo aprecio como no tienes idea. Gracias por todo nagu! Espero te halla gustado el capi sisa! XD bye bye!

Megumi-chan: Meg-chan! Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el review, estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar! Espero que tu también te encuentres bien! X3. No meg-chan! ;3; no me mates todavía, esperate al próximo capitulo XD jajaja hoy quiero dormir tranquila X3. Lamento tanto haberme ausentado! T.T lo siento mucho, muchas gracias por extrañarme, yo también te extrañé meg-chan X3 eres genial conmigo y lo apreció mucho, gracias por leer mis disparates! X3 cuídate mucho y que estés bien!.

Mao-Ayaname-pl: Haidee-chan! X3 Hola hola!. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews! Sabes que los quiero mucho y si no lo sabias o.ó ya lo sabes X3. XD pues las cosas se pusieron color hormiga al principio, pero aun no es tiempo X3 muajajaja. Que bueno que te gusto la frase! Arigato gozaimas! X3, jajaja yep! Estoy de vuelta ;3; muchas gracias por todo haidee-chan! Cuidate mucho y que estes bien!

KawaiiDany-chan: Dany-chan! Hola, muchisimas gracias por dejarme review! X3 lo aprecio mucho, y gracias por el comentario! X3 vale mucho para mi. Si! XD yo te ayudo! –manda a volar otro cartel de meiling- muajajaja! X3. Muchisimas gracias! XD si! Ojala en este semestre tambien me vaya bien porque si no x.x…. sniff. Espero que te encuentres de lo mejor! Cuidate mucho y que estes bien! X3

Yohko Bennington: Yohko! X3 hola! Muchisimas gracias por el review, que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo! X3 y Syaoran aun esta descifrando sus sentimientos XD pero ya llego muy lejos! X3 jajajaja XD la mania de publicar al mismo tiempo jojojo. Muchas gracias! Cuidate mucho y que estes bien!

Cari: Cari! Hola! Muchisimas gracias, debió ser pesado escribir así x.x, muchisimas gracias por eso! lamento que tuvieras que escribir así, solo dejame review cuando este en tu alcance X3, gracias! Cuidate mucho! Que estes bien!

Asumi Tokugawa: Asumi-chan! Konnichi-pu! Muchisimas gracias por el review! Te seguire agradeciendo eternamente! XD jajajaja, x.O wooo el vicio de agradecer jajaja, gracias por todos tus comentarios! Me hicieron sentir muy feliz! Los aprecio demasiado! XD ea! Que bueno que pienses eso XP jajajaja wooo XD no soy dramatica o tal vez XP las dos lo somos jajaja. Muchas gracias por todo Asumi-chan, cuidate mucho y que estes bien! X3

LulaBlack: Hola Lula! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review! Y por las felicitaciones! X3 ajajaja XD TRAga, no se que significa, pero me lo imagino X3. Disculpa, es que últimamente he sido mas descriptiva que guionista o.o, algo anda mal conmigo, no me gusta describir mucho las cosas, es que fue un consejo que recibí de un escritor XD que tuve la suerte de conocer por un concurso XP, dijo que las acciones son mas importantes que las palabras e incluso en los libros se puede expresar eso con palabras XD lo que es una buena combinación. O.o lee a tolkien XD eso si es descripción, normalmente me volvería loca leer pura descriptiva pero o.o ya no, pues los cuentos normalmente están hechos así X3. Lo siento mucho si te esta molestando x.X mi manera de escribir, realmente no es mi intención XD. X.x wah! Lula me disparara! XDDDDD –sale corriendo- Nos vemos pronto! Cuidate mucho! X3 que estes de lo mejor!

Kumiko-chan: Kumiko-chan! X3 hola! X3 muchas gracias por el review! Espero que estes de lo mejor! X3 yo también te extrañaba X3 y me da mucho gusto que te halla agradado el capitulo X3. XD no te preocupes, con practica todo se logra! XP. Yep, las personas pueden ser muy despistadas o.o, amen a eso X3. XD siii maldita tipa XP a la hoguera! XP muajaja. Jajaja XD muchas gracias por leerme kumiko-chan! Te lo agradezco mucho! X3 cuidate mucho y que estes bien!

Lat2oo5: Lat-sama! X3 hula! Gracias por responderme el mail! XD. O.ó NUUU, el capitulo apesto y este tambien y sniff sniff XDDDD, muchas gracias por todo lat-sama! X3 jajajaja XD tranquila todavía no te toca lidiar con Meiling, pero ya mero :P. XD que hacia a esas horas despierta? O.O soy una criatura nocturna muajajaja X3. XD seeeh! Esas brujas estan en todas partes O.O!...XD jajaja, gracias por todo lat-sama! Cuidate mucho mucho! Y que estes bien! X3

Undine: Undine-sama! X3 hola! Muchisimas gracias! XD yep! Estan saliendo mas largos! O.o el proximo creo que sera kilometrico XD jajaja, muchas gracias por todo! Nos leemos pronto y cuidate muchisimo espero estes de lo mejor! X3

Akari Asakura: Akari! Hola! X3 muchisimas gracias por haber leido el fic!. Nunca es tarde para leer un fic ni dejar review, así que aprecio muchisimo que te hallas animado a leer este X3. XD me da mucho gusto también que notaras mis intentos de enseñanza :3 es algo que generalmente me gusta hacer en mis historias XD jajaja lamento que la consecuencia de ello sea pensar XD jaja. Muchisimas gracias por el review! En verdad lo aprecie mucho! X3 nos vemos pronto y cuidate mucho!

Ebblin-chan: Ebblin-chan! X3 muchisimas gracias por haberme felicitado! XD que bueno que te gusto mi chafensia de regalo, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo ;.; lamento que no fuera algo material –t mando abrazos- XD jajaja muchas gracias, QUESADILLAS O.O NOOO XD las quesadillas son mejores ebblin-chan! XD jaajaja, ya ando simple x.x se me safan los tornillos a estas horas. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo ebblin-chan! X3 tus reviews siempre me alegran mucho X3! Arigato gozaimas, nos vemos y cuidate mucho! X3

Angel of the Watery: Karla! X3 HOLA! X3 muchisisimas gracias por el review! X3, tranquila, la prepa no es tan mala…XD de que stoi hablando? Es la muerte ;x; XD naaaaah, pero el tercer semestre ya me dio meyo XD. Que bueno que podras comprarlas! Me da mucho gusto saberlo! X3 Gracias por las felicidades! Me da gusto que te fuera bien! X3 muchas gracias karla por leerme! Y dejarme review cuando te es posible! Lo aprecio mucho! Cuidate mucho! Que te vaya muy bien en tu inicio de clases! X3 y que estes de lo mejor!

Cynthia: Cynthia! XD HOLA, muchas gracias por el review, o.o hace mucho que no te leia XD asi que me puso muy contenta hacerlo X3 y mas feliz me pongo sabiendo que te deje picada! XD jajajaja es reconfortante X3! Gracias por leerme Cynthia! Te cuidas mucho y que estes bien! X3

Satorichiva: Satorichiva! X3 hola! Muchisimas gracias por el review! Que bueno que te ha gustado como va! Me pone muy contenta! XD si, es un poco triste, por eso trate de alegrarlo un poco con este capitulo :P en el que syaoran cada vez se acerca o se aleja mas de la respuesta XD jojo soy malvada X3. Muchas gracias! Cuidate mucho y que estes bien!

Liz: Hola liz! Muchisimas gracias por haber leido mi fic! X3 me pone muy contenta! Jajaja XD paciencia :P este capitulo no era para meiling muajaja XD me gusta voltear las cosas. Muchas gracias por haber leido! Te cuidas mucho y que estes bien! X3

Nafuri: Hola Nafuri! Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD eh, con gusto lo leo, en cuanto tenga tiempo o.O y me digas como se llama o.o. Muchas gracias! Te cuidas mucho y que estes bien! X3

VANGel DaNnIeLiTa: XD DANIELAAAAAAAAAAA…o.ó pa que escribes tu nik asi XDDDDDD me tardo mas en teclearlo x.O jajajaja nah ntc. Muchas gracias por leerme danny! XD ajajaja o.o cierto XD pero las de fruits basket me daban una risa, estaban mas locas que una cabra jajajaja XD. SI! O.o tenemos que salir!...oye vi a agustin XD me traume o.o creo que no estaba en sus 5 sentidos o.o, YA NO? WOOO! FIESTA EN…EN CASA DE O.O…XD EN TU CASA SEH! Jajaja XD, o.o lo de lynette ya lo sabía, ella me dijo XP o.o tienes que contarme lo de "ya no" y si sabes de agustin porque me dio miedo XD jajajaja en serio, a Mónica también le dio miedo XD ey ey ey ey ey XD nos vemos! Jajaja Danny cuídateme mucho amiga! Y que estes de lo mejor! X3

Starfive: Doremi! Hola! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review, no te preocupes XD deja en cuanto puedas, espero que nada malo halla pasado y que todo se te halla resuelto X3 yep! Soy mala jajaja XD muchas gracias por todo! Te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! X3

Yuli moore: Yuli! XD hola! Muchisimas gracias yuli! XD hace mucho que no sabia de ti! O.o! XD pero ya hablamos wahohoho! X3 jajajaja ya yuli lo imagino todo :P nunununu eso esta mal señoritaaaa XD jajajaja:3 muchas gracias por leerme! Cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto! X3

_**-FIN DE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS-**_

Magdalia Daidouji: Ahora si me despido! O.O que mañana tengo clases y ya es algo tarde ojojojo! XD KYUUUU! O.O bye bye!...

Termine de escribir a la: 1:25 a.m

Escuché:

To Die For- Hans Zimmer

Afterglow- Yuki Kajiura- Tsubasa Chronicle III Soundtrack

Need your love- Yuki Kajiura- Tsubasa Chronicle III Soundtrack

Dream scape- FictionJuction KAORI- Tsubasa Chronicle III Soundtrack.

Listo! XD con eso concluyo! O.o seh, los OST de tsubasa me afectan :3 XDDDDDD.

QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN TODOS!

Nos Leemos Pronto.


	10. El Ultimo Deseo

Solo Tres Deseos

Nota de recomendación: Relean el fic por el bien de sus neuronas, a menos que si lo recuerden.

**Magdalia Daidouji**: ¡un año casi!, o ¿es que ya ha pasado el año?, ¡como vuela el tiempo! Mi primera semana de vacaciones y Solo Tres Deseos es el primero en mi lista de "Fics que terminar". Los primeros párrafos fueron escritos hace muchos meses, casi el año atrás, cuando pensaba que iba a terminarlo corrido, pero no pude, así que si mi manera de escribir cambia un poco, fue eso. Aunque…no creo que pueda haber cambiado mucho, porque siempre escribo conforme a mis creencias y mis sentimientos…y sigo siendo la misma persona de hace un año…mas tonta…pero quizás mas fuerte.

Este día es perfecto para terminar esto, este momento es el ideal para acabar esta historia. ¿Por qué?, porque en este momento tengo el corazón roto en mil pedazos y a través de esta historia los volveré a juntar todos y cada uno. Así de valiosa es esta historia para mí. Mil perdones si los decepciono.

Para quienes aun me recuerden… ¡sigo siendo yo!, escribí eso muy triste pero aun sigo siendo la payasa de siempre. No cambiara el rumbo de la historia, solo el sentimiento con el que la escribo, será fuerte y claro.

Creo haber dicho esto en uno de mis fics anteriores, o algo muy parecido.

_Lo mejor de una historia…es que siempre tiene un final. _

Solo Tres Deseos

Capitulo 10: **El Último Deseo**

Historia por: _**Magdalia Daidouji**_

Personajes propiedad de: _**CLAMP**_

En este mundo existen cosas que sobrepasan lo increíble y una cantidad sin fin que desconocemos, de distintas formas y matices, vivas y muertas, algo normales y otras totalmente inusuales. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente es que las cosas mas maravillosas siempre están frente a nosotros, casi mirándonos a los ojos, pero como si algo nos vendara, nos es imposible notar que están ahí. Vendados, siempre esperamos encontrar algo que en verdad no sabemos que es, en una búsqueda sin fin que no nos lleva a ningún lado. Viviendo dormidos, sin darnos cuenta que lo más valioso, aquello que más necesitamos, siempre esta con nosotros. O ¿realmente…has abierto tus ojos lo suficiente para ver lo extraordinario que es estar rodeado de la gente que te ama y aquella persona tan especial?, tan maravilloso es, que el tiempo y la distancia se vuelven nada, porque no importa si ciudades y días los separan, siempre habrá algo que los mantendrá conectados…desde algo tan simple como saber que viven bajo el mismo cielo y que cada noche verán la misma luna y a través de las estrellas hablaran.

Ahora…

_¿Eres capaz de decir que tienes tus ojos abiertos?_

Esta es la historia de Li Syaoran, un chico que jamás espero que lo mas especial estuviera dentro de su mano en aquel día lluvioso cuando aprendió que el mundo guarda mil misterios y que uno había llegado a el. Descubriéndolo comenzó a quererle y a notar que jamás su corazón se había sentido así hasta que Sakura apareció en su vida para llenarla de alegría, magia y… _amor_… ¿es esa la palabra?...el aun no lo sabe.

Ya era tarde, probablemente cerca de las once de la noche cuando Sakura se encontraba pensante en la cama de Syaoran. Debido a que Meiling estaba en la casa de los Li, Syaoran y Sakura no volverían a dormir en la misma habitación hasta que la de ojos rasgados se marchara, si es que lo hacia. El pequeño lobo había decidido que seria mejor si el dormía

en alguno de los sofás de la sala y el al igual que el cerezo se encontraba ahogándose en un mar de pensamientos. Ambos compartiendo las mismas preguntas pero con diferentes respuestas…incluso, Syaoran ni siquiera podía pensarlas.

"Un hogar…en el corazón de Syaoran…realmente… ¿fue eso lo que quiso decir?"-se decía Sakura a si misma, con sus ojos casi cerrados, con su voz suave y dulce que salía con algo de esfuerzo pues comenzaba a sentirse débil. Algo más allá de rubor adornaba a sus rosas mejillas. El Hada tenía una fiebre terrible debido a las horas que paso con frío en la lluvia. Claro, eso tiene lógica para los humanos, pero un hada no puede enfermarse, pero Sakura lo hacia por segunda vez desafiando su propia naturaleza.

"De nuevo…mi cuerpo duele…mi cabeza esta muy caliente…igual que el día en que…"- y se callaba abruptamente pues recordaba que había sido ese día cuando enfermo por primera vez, el día en que había recibido el primer beso de Syaoran. Esta vez sus mejillas ardían por la felicidad que le daba recordarlo, por un momento parecía olvidar que se sentía mal. Es sorprendente lo que los sentimientos pueden lograr.

"espero sentirme mejor para cuando amanezca…o Syaoran podría preocuparse…y no quiero eso…n-no quiero e-eso"-sus bellos ojos esmeralda se terminaban de cerrar, pero seguía conciente. Su respiración se volvía mas agitada, pues un dolor golpeaba su pecho como un martillo hundiendo clavos con fuerza y lentitud. Se volvía más doloroso, justo cuando deseaba lo contrario.

­"_Aun si pido ayuda…no la obtendré… ¿cierto, Tomoyo?"- _preguntaba el hada en su cabeza, una leve sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro, una que se veía tan triste como una primavera sin sol.

"_Curarnos con magia es limitado. Te he ayudado antes y hoy no puedo hacerlo, perdóname, Sakura…sabes que es lo que yo mas quisiera"-_se escuchaba la triste y frágil voz de su Reina en su mente. No importaba si protegerla era lo que mas quería, existían cosas que aun siendo Reina no estaban en su poder.

"_El dolor en mi cuerpo….es mas fuerte…cada vez mas…duele…mucho…es mucho mas fuerte que aquel día que me ayudaste… ¿Por qué?..To…Tomoyo."- _unas silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, producto del dolor. Trataba de no hacer ningún ruido, ni un solo gemido, después de todo, su meta era que Syaoran no lo notara. No hay duda que el amor requiere de sacrificios.

"_Si te atreves a mirar…veras que la respuesta esta dentro de ti. Ya pronto todo acabara"-_respondía la Reina Tomoyo con una voz que llevaba sabiduría en sus palabras. La Reina de las hadas sabía a la perfección que una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer y que pocos logran es ver el corazón de uno mismo y entenderlo de verdad. Pero antes que sabia y Reina, era la mejor amiga de Sakura y estaba preocupada por ella, aunque su voz trataba de permanecer serena y gentil.

"_Dentro de mi…"-_repetía el cerezo, casi ida, tratando de analizar lo que oía. Poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

"_Se fuerte… recuerda __**tu hogar**__…y __**el tesoro**__ que te lo dio"-_respondía la bella Reina de ojos para envidiar y que tenia aquella mirada que esconde cien misterios. Hablaba con una voz suave que de alguna manera se volvía fuerte para dar ánimo. Con eso dicho, corto la comunicación.

"…_mi tesoro es…Syaoran…mi hogar es… su cora…"_-se decía a si misma por ultima vez la flor de cerezo y quedaba dormida, sin siquiera preguntarse como era que Tomoyo sabia que el corazón de Syaoran era su hogar. A veces, parecía que la Reina estaba en todo, desde las gotas de lluvia hasta el viento que sopla sobre las flores.

En otra parte de la mansión, aun quedaban dos personas despiertas del clan Li: Syaoran y Meiling. La de ojos marrón estaba en la cocina comiendo galletas en su tristeza, haciendo un mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, estaba casi segura que ya había perdido a Syaoran, a pesar de que nunca lo había tenido. Por otro lado, el pequeño lobo estaba acostado sobre un sofá. Ya solo quería cerrar sus ojos y quedar dormido para dejar de torturarse con sus pensamientos, ya que no era capaz de decir lo que su corazón sentía de verdad, le era tan difícil el solo intentar asimilarlo.

"Sakura..."-a veces, parecía que con solo decir el nombre de el cerezo, ocultaba en ese solo nombre, mil palabras mas que moría por decir, y solo parecía que así era, por ese tono de voz indescriptible con el que llamaba su nombre.

"_ella_ _es la persona…Sakura…es mi persona mas…"-_ justo cuando parecía que se rendiría ante sus sentimientos, se callaba a si mismo y comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. ¿En verdad era posible…que la hubiera encontrado?, ¿en verdad era real ese sentimiento y por fin la había descubierto?

_La Persona Más Importante_

"Sakura…"-decía una ultima vez y lograba conciliar el sueño. Para _mala fortuna_ o _buena fortuna, _Mailing acababa de pasar por ahí, pues iba caminando hacia su cuarto y había escuchado ese susurro que en los oídos de Meiling era más fuerte que el eco de las montañas. Sus ojos se abrían a la par y cristalinos se tornaban, sentía una tristeza y envidia inmensa recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Con una determinación tremenda apretó sus labios, fruncía el ceño y lagrimillas se formaban en sus marrones ojos, mientras corría con prisa hacia la habitación de Syaoran donde el hada se encontraba tan débil como una flor que lleva tanto tiempo sin nada de riego.

Llegaba frente a la puerta de la habitación y tocaba con fuerza, no quería gritar para no despertar a Syaoran, aunque sus golpes eran casi tan fuertes como si hubiese gritado. Se sentía humillada. La chica "nueva" siquiera se atrevía a responderle o abrir la puerta. En un último intento, sin siquiera pensar que tan fácil hubiese sido, giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió…pues Sakura no la había cerrado con candado. Al entrar vio frente a ella la figura de Sakura en la cama de Syaoran, pero estaba dándole la espalda, estaba acostada de lado, hacia la pared.

"¡Hay algo que quiero saber y no me iré hasta que respondas!"- decía justo después de haber cerrado la puerta tras de si, pues no quería que nadie mas oyera. Al ver que la flor no se volteaba hacia ella, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y tragaba saliva con coraje, pero continuaba hablando.

"¿¡Tu…amas a Syaoran!?"-preguntaba con fuerza, tomando mucha de su valentía para preguntar algo así, pero ninguna palabra salía de la boca del cerezo. Los ojos de Meiling comenzaban a empaparse.

"¡No se quien eres y tampoco se que haces aquí!...pero hay algo en Syaoran que no había antes"-comenzaba a hablar alterada pero al mencionar al lobo su voz empezaba a calmarse en un tono triste, pues estaba relacionado a lo que había descubierto ese día.

"Siempre he estado junto a Syaoran…y porque Syaoran es la persona mas maravillosa, pensé que seria bueno si podíamos estar juntos siempre, así que me volví su prometida, pero no importaba si yo lo trataba como tal…nunca fui tratada así por el. Así que cada día…prometí esforzarme mas y mas"-continuaba hablando, ahora su mirada estaba fija en el piso de madera que tenia la habitación de Syaoran. Una expresión de tristeza estaba dibujada en su rostro, sus ojos parecían tristes pero su voz continuaba siendo la de una persona fuerte.

"La mirada que siempre quise tener de Syaoran…de alguna manera, es tuya…y… ¡Y NO ES JUSTO!"- sus quietas lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse como un río y caía al suelo de rodillas. Ella definitivamente no quería rendirse aun. Quería pelear hasta que supiera que en el retrato no había espacio para ella.

Seguía llorando y de pronto volvió a si misma.

"¡Te estoy hablando no seas grosera!"-decía Meiling poniéndose de pie, caminando molesta hacia la cama de Syaoran, y al voltear el cuerpo de la flor de cerezo hacia ella…entendía porque no había podido hablar.

"¡Tu!... ¡Estas ardiendo!"-sus ojos contemplaban al bello rostro de Sakura inconciente totalmente empapado en sudor, la sostenía de los hombros y la agitaba un poco tratando de lograr que recuperara conciencia, pero era casi imposible.

"¡Vuelve en si!... ¡Vuelve!"-Meiling gritaba con fuerza y su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación. No importaba si era la chica que pensaba le había quitado el afecto de su amado…aun era un ser humano. ¿Un ser humano?...no por mucho mas, su tiempo con esa figura estaba acabando, pues la fiebre consumía casi toda su magia.

"M-meil…ing"-abría con dificultad sus ojos y veía borrosamente la imagen de la de cabellos largos recogidos en dos coletas.

"¡No hables!... ¡Yo…conseguiré ayuda!"-la primera persona en su mente era Syaoran, pero lo dudaba un momento al pensar que tendría que ver al joven Li preocuparse por alguien mas que no fuese ella. Sin embargo, Meiling no era una mala persona, y en su corazón había nobleza, así que corrió hacia donde estaba el ambarino para hacerle saber.

"¡Syaoran!... ¡SYAORAN!"-gritaba corriendo y casi caía encima de el, sacudiéndolo fuertemente para despertarlo.

"… ¡M-Meiling!... ¿Qué pasa?"-recuperaba conciencia rápido pero conociendo a su prima, pensó que se trataba de algo de no mucha importancia así que se calmo pronto.

"¡Esa niña… esta muy enferma!"-gritaba a la cara de Syaoran, su rostro aun preocupado por Sakura, a pesar de que no la conocía y era su rival. En el fondo, la mayoría de las personas guardan un poco de luz para compartir cuando en verdad se necesita.

"¿¡Sakura!?"-se alarmaba por completo, parecía convertirse en alguien mas cuando se trataba de la flor de cerezo, ya que su sangre corría por sus venas a toda velocidad, sus ojos parecían crecer y su voz al gritar su nombre era la de alguien en desesperación. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, ya se había puesto de pie y había corrido hacia su habitación. Meiling quedaba de pie a un lado del sofá, con su mirada triste que veía la espalda de Syaoran desaparecer mientras se alejaba. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entro fácilmente directo hacia Sakura.

"¡Sakura!"-tomaba con delicadeza el rostro de la castaña con sus manos, las quitaba rápido con sorpresa pues lo había sentido húmedo y veía como quedaba el sudor en las palmas de sus manos. Su expresión estaba atónita…esta era la segunda vez que Sakura enfermaba.

"…Estoy bien"-decía ella, viéndolo con ternura, con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro, tomando toda su fuerza para poder hablar claramente y no preocupar a su tesoro, aunque es claro que eso era imposible.

"¡No hagas eso!"-decía el castaño alterado y tomaba con cariño ambas manos de la flor. Sakura abría sus ojos un poco mas en sorpresa… ¿no hacer que?

"Siempre te preocupas por los demás…por eso no eres capaz de decirme como te sientes a pesar de que puedo verlo"-decía el pequeño lobo a la flor de cerezo con una voz seria y a la vez dulce. Ese era quizás el regaño más dulce que pudiese haber recibido.

"Syao…ran…"-quedaba inconsciente de nuevo y los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento, esa tenia que ser la fiebre mas fuerte que Syaoran había llegado a ver.

Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y acercaba las manos de Sakura a su rostro, un gemido salía de el, no tenia idea de que hacer, la preocupación lo consumía, esta fiebre era muchísimo mas fuerte que la anterior donde solo había sido capaz de dejarla en cama, pensando que así se había recuperado, sin tener la mas mínima idea que la Reina Tomoyo había intervenido…pero, en ese momento no sabia si podía hacer lo mismo, no sabia a donde llevarla, inclusive no estaba seguro si eso realmente era una fiebre… ¿Por qué estaba pasando algo así?... ¿Por qué?...¿que o quien podía ayudar a Sakura?...eran preguntas como esas las que pasaban por su mente en ese instante.

De pronto, tuvo una idea.

"_¡Reina Tomoyo!"-_grito en su cabeza con la esperanza que la Reina fuese a escuchar sus plegarias.

"_¡Reina Tomoyo!... ¡REINA TOMOYO!...necesito tu ayuda…ayuda a Sakura, por favor…quiero saber que es lo que esta mal con ella…que va a pasar con Sakura… ¡Reina Tomoyo!"-_gritaba y pedía con todo su corazón que en los siguientes segundos escucharía una voz que no era la de el en su cabeza, que Tomoyo respondería y lograría entender todo, pero la Reina no respondió.

La Reina Tomoyo podía oírlo y conscientemente lo ignoraba, porque sentía que era su deber que así pasara. Justo se encontraba en el mundo de los humanos, con su bella apariencia humana, sentada en esa noche lluviosa en un café llamado "Cat's Eye", siendo acompañada de una persona que para ella y para el mundo de las hadas era el humano más especial, pues podía recordar el mundo de las criaturas diminutas y fascinantes, aquel mundo totalmente opuesto al nuestro. Un lugar donde solo hay que desear para que las cosas pasen. En nuestro mundo trabajamos para que sucedan porque el deseo en nuestros corazones nunca ha sido lo suficientemente _fuerte y puro_ como el de las hadas. La magia solo ocurre para aquel que tiene el poder de creer…y ese poder es invencible e incontrolable, casi tan poderoso como el amor. Tiene el don de hacer y deshacer…así de extraordinario es.

"Syaoran acaba de llamarme"-decía la bella Reina, era increíble como estaba en un lugar tan común rodeada de personas que jamás imaginarían que la Reina de las Hadas estaba tomando un capuccino tan cerca de ellos, justo como una persona ordinaria lo haría.

"No respondiste… ¿cierto?"-decía Eriol, entrecerrando sus ojos dulcemente con una sonrisa en el rostro…a pesar de que ese momento no era ninguno feliz.

"Es cierto, no lo hice. Syaoran quiere saber el futuro…y cuando el futuro es dicho…"-decía Tomoyo con seriedad.

"Deja de ser divertido"-terminaba Eriol la frase. De alguna manera, eran muy parecidos, pero tenían rasgos que los hacían totalmente distintos.

"Syaoran tiene que hacer esto por si solo…tiene que darse cuenta…quizás así…puedan evitarlo"- la Reina tomaba un sorbido a su capuccino al acabar de hablar. Era curioso que el joven no tenia nada sobre la mesa, no había ordenado siquiera agua. Realmente parecía que solo había ido a hablar con ella y a contemplarla.

"Cometer nuestro error"-decía Eriol con una dulce sonrisa mientras la veía con ojos tiernos. La Reina abría sus ojos en grande, pues en realidad, ella sentía que ese error solo lo había cometido ella, y siempre se sorprendía de cómo el tomaba una responsabilidad ajena. No hay nada que los sentimientos no nos puedan impulsar a hacer.

"Eriol"-decía sonriendo de una manera dulce y nostálgica hacia el.

La lluvia no dejaba de cesar ni un momento. A veces el clima parece jugárnosla mal, e incluso se torna irónico. Definitivamente hay cosas que no están en nuestro poder cambiar…pero al menos, nuestras decisiones, siempre serán nuestras.

En la mansión Li, sin ningún otro remedio, Syaoran cargaba a Sakura en su espalda y se apresuraba a salir de la mansión, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Meiling lo detenía.

"¡Espera, Syaoran!"- decía Meiling, quien había quedado un poco detrás de el. El joven lobo se tornaba hacia ella y la veía con seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos estaban nublados con preocupación.

"Iré contigo"-se acercaba a el sosteniendo un paraguas en sus manos, pues no permitiría que fueran dos los enfermos por la lluvia.

"Meiling…"-Syaoran apreciaba ese gesto de preocupación y bondad, pues estaba consciente que en primer lugar, a Meiling no le gustaba para nada ver a Syaoran con "esa niña". Así que con una leve sonrisa acento con su cabeza, y salio caminando lo mas aprisa posible en compañía de su prima quien iba a su paso para cubrirlos con el paraguas.

"_Al final de cuentas no pude evitarlo…Syaoran"-_decía Sakura en sus pensamientos, podía sentir como estaba recargada en la fuerte espalda del ambarino y podía escuchar los pasos que hacían a las gotas de lluvia levantarse del suelo.

"_No creo que el hospital pueda hacer algo, pero…si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…entonces lo haré…y es lo único que puedo hacer ahora"-_se decía a si mismo mientras caminaban por las calles oscuras y húmedas de China dirigiéndose al hospital mas cercano.

"_Sakura…resiste por favor"- _se decía a si mismo mientras seguían corriendo por las calles que a pesar de ser una ciudad de numerosos habitantes, por ser tarde y por el horrible clima que había, parecía ser una enorme ciudad vacía…una ciudad sin gente.

Había poco trafico y eso estaba en su favor, así lograron llegar mas pronto al hospital, pero… ¿en verdad era eso bueno? Sabrá Dios. Porque somos capaces de tomar nuestras propias decisiones, es por ello que cada vez que tomamos una, un camino nuevo se abre ante nosotros, sea bueno o malo.

Entraron corriendo a la sala de emergencias muy agitados, especialmente el lobo que llevaba mas peso que el propio cargando.

"¡Ayuda, por favor!... ¡tiene una fiebre muy fuerte!"-gritaban los primos a coro frente a la recepción, donde una enfermera se encargo de atenderles de inmediato pues podía ver como la esmeralda no estaba empapada de lluvia, si no de sudor.

"¡El doctor Kinomoto viene en camino!"-y justo cuando decía eso la enfermera, un doctor alto de cabello castaño y anteojos llegaba deprisa con enfermeros tras el que arrastraban una camilla para llevarse a la flor de cerezo. Syaoran se apresuraba a acostarla sobre la camilla, apenas terminaba y los enfermeros se adelantaban a llevarla hacia una habitación. Syaoran intentaba correr detrás de ellos pero el doctor lo detenía, tomándolo de su hombro derecho por detrás.

"Soy Fujitaka Kinomoto…y te aseguro que si lo que tiene es una fiebre, se recuperara muy pronto"-le decía el doctor Fujitaka con una sonrisa llena de gentileza. Seguramente no le gustaba preocupar para nada a las personas relativas a sus pacientes. Syaoran simplemente lo veía a los ojos apreciando su amabilidad, sin embargo era incapaz de sonreírle de regreso y sus ojos seguían pareciendo tan tristes como un desolado otoño.

"La examinaremos y no importa cual sea el problema, te lo haré saber de inmediato, no te preocupes"-era su ultima forma de condolencia y se apresuraba a llegar a la habitación numero veinticuatro donde Sakura estaba.

Syaoran regresaba a sentarse en la sala de esperas junto a Meiling. Su prometida no podía evitar sentir a su corazón partirse al ver el rostro de Syaoran y su mirada que a pesar de seria, parecía estar en otro mundo, un universo donde solo había espacio para pensar en Sakura.

Pasaba el tiempo, ya era de media noche y Meiling y Syaoran no habían cruzado palabra, cada uno traía cosas distintas en la mente y al mismo tiempo se trataban de lo mismo. Pero alguien decidió romper el hielo.

"…Syaoran"-hablo Meiling quedamente, sin girar su rostro hacia el, simplemente veía hacia el frente, pues la pregunta que iba a hacer era una muy dolorosa y no se sentía capaz de verle.

"Uh… ¿que pasa?"-le habían interrumpido de su mar de preguntas sin respuestas.

"…Tu… ¿Estas enamorado de…esa niña?"-preguntaba apretando sus ojos mientras los tenia cerrados, pero volvía a abrirlos porque quería verlo cuando respondiera, quería obtener esa mirada honesta y estar segura que había perdido la batalla y así por fin bajar la bandera.

La veía con sorpresa inmensa, su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo intenso… ¿Qué tenia que decir a esa tan sencilla pero dolorosa pregunta?

Pero como era trabajo del destino, el doctor Fujitaka intervino al llegar corriendo hacia Syaoran para darle una respuesta que pondría todo en riesgo. Absolutamente todo.

"Ella…ninguna de las radiografías muestra nada…que sea normal. Es como si todo su cuerpo estuviese construido diferente…inclusive, algunas de las conexiones no tienen sentido...esta persona…no debería poder sostenerse así, ni pensar con ese cerebro…su corazón es diferente…la hemos tomado tres veces, y a pesar de que todo es extraño y permanece igual, en todas las radiografías…su corazón se ve distinto en las tres…su corazón se hace mas pequeño"-….tal como lo había temido Syaoran. Sakura al ser un ser mágico, no importa como fuese su apariencia, su interior probablemente debía ser muy distinto a lo ordinario, pero lo mas impredecible y lo que mas le daba miedo era que su corazón estaba haciéndose pequeño… ¿desapareciendo? De cualquier forma… ¡no había manera en que nadie más pudiera saber eso!

"¡Eso es imposible!"-grito molesto, definitivamente odiaba mentir, pero no tenia otra alternativa, era una regla que la humanidad no supiera de la existencia de las hadas y el no seria quien rompería esa regla… ¿o si?

"Se que así lo parece…pero de alguna manera así es…tampoco podemos creerlo…su fiebre parece no ser importante al lado del desorden dentro de su cuerpo…es como si no fuese humana"-Meiling tenia sus ojos que parecían temblar con tal noticia, su boca abierta sin poder concebirlo y de pronto salía corriendo hacia el cuarto de la flor de cerezo. El doctor no había podido detenerla pero si a Syaoran quien también había estado apunto de salir corriendo tras ella.

"¡Meiling!"-había gritado en vano, pues su prima no se había detenido.

"_¡Esa niña…es diferente!"-_se decía a si misma mientras corría por los blancos pasillos del hospital, buscando el cuarto que tuviera a la niña que no era humana.

Entraba a distintos cuartos y se disculpaba cada vez que se equivoca, pero sabía que no estaba muy lejos y estaba en lo correcto. Paso por esa habitación…la numero veinticuatro y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

Había dos enfermeros ahí pero se encargo de que salieran huyendo al gritarles molesta que necesitaba privacidad con su "hermana" que estaba desfalleciendo. Apenas salieron y cerró aprisa la puerta con candado.

La flor estaba dormida en la cama, se veía menos empapada porque la habían bañado pero parecía que su fiebre seguía igual, si acaso un poco menos.

Caminaba con cautela hacia Sakura, de alguna manera tenia miedo y al mismo tiempo pensaba que no había manera en que esa niña pudiese lastimarla. Su ceño estaba casi fruncido, pero parecía mas una mirada confundida por la forma en que sus cejas estaban. Y sin esperarlo en lo más mínimo…algo increíble paso.

Estaba cambiando…Sakura…estaba cambiando…

Por un segundo creyó ver como el cuerpo de Sakura había parecido desaparecer y regresar como un holograma. Pero no era que desapareciera, era que se volvía tan pequeña.

"¿…Q-que fue eso…justo ahora?"-retrocedía un paso pues aunque lo consideraba impensable, estaba segura de que había visto una imagen de Sakura con alas por una milésima de segundo.

El tiempo estaba terminando, la magia que le permitía permanecer como humana estaba apunto de acabar y no era correcto que Meiling fuera quien estuviera ahí para verlo. Sin embargo, _la suerte_ le permitió correr ahí sin que nadie la detuviera… ¿significaba eso que estaba destinada a estar ahí?... ¿O la suerte se equivoco?

El tiempo acabo.

Un brillo infinitamente bello salía de su cuerpo, una luz blanca se desprendía de su ser mientras se elevaba un poco de la cama aun acostada y sus alas que eran parecidas a las de una mariposa (excepto sin todo ese patrón) se desplegaban y lentamente recuperaba su tamaño original, el de alguien mas pequeño que un dedo pulgar. _Afortunada_ o _desafortunadamente_, Meiling había estado ahí para presenciarlo.

Sakura caía sobre la cama exhausta, su fiebre había desaparecido casi por completo al cambiar a su diminuto ser y sin esperarlo, algo la atrapo.

Meiling había tomado un vaso que estaba en el buró junto a la cama y lo había echado encima de ella antes de que escapara.

"¡Eres una bruja!... ¡tu no ganaste el corazón de Syaoran honestamente!... ¡tu no eres humana!... ¡has usado tu magia para cosas malas y me asegurare de que todos lo sepan, incluso Syaoran!"-le gritaba Meiling, de alguna manera su miedo se había ido pues se sentía poderosa al tenerla encerrada, ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza que Sakura podía usar magia para salir de ahí…excepto que, un hada no puede usar magia directamente para beneficio propio.

"¡¡N-no lo hagas, por favor!!"-gritaba con un miedo inmenso, jamás se había sentido tan en peligro como en ese momento, tenia un nerviosismo que recorría todo su cuerpo, y la fiebre que débilmente seguía ahí parecía no ser nada en esos momentos.

"¡Y tampoco estabas enferma!, ¡todo ha sido un truco para ganarte a Syaoran!"-decía Meiling que se apresuraba a tomar el vaso en sus manos, tapando la boca de este con su mano.

"¡No ha sido así!, ¡Por favor no lo hagas!"-suplicaba la castaña dentro del vaso de vidrio golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque comparada a la de Meiling, la fuerza de Sakura era tal cual la de una mosca. Imposible de hacer algo, diminutas lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Meiling apenas podía escuchar sus gritos mientras Sakura estaba bajo el cristal y aunque sentía una pequeña molestia en su corazón al verla llorar, estaba convencida de que todo era un truco.

El corazón humano siempre será un gran misterio. Si la mente es impredecible, el corazón es el doble de inimaginable. Nos puede llevar a hacer cosas que nos harán sentir bien con uno mismo y cosas que traerán infortunio a otros. Los sentimientos que el corazón guarda son la llave a la mayoría de nuestras acciones, pero si no puedes entender tus sentimientos, sean tus acciones malas o buenas, tu mente les encontrara justificación. El corazón y la mente a pesar de ser completamente distintos, se ayudan el uno al otro cuando _tú_ quieres.

Meiling salía corriendo con fuerzas de la habitación aun llevando a Sakura "enjaulada" en un vaso, los doctores y enfermeros que operaban el turno nocturno la veían correr por los pasillos e inclusive le gritaban detenerse.

"¡DETENTE!"

"¡CUIDADO!"

"¡PUEDES CAUSAR UN ACCIDENTE!"

Ninguno parecía notar que llevaba a _alguien_ dentro de un vaso. Así que al dar la vuelta en el pasillo donde estaba la alarma de incendios paso deprisa por ahí y la acciono. El estruendoso y alarmante sonido que hacia al ser activada se oía en cada cuarto, pasillo y piso del edificio. Quería tener toda la atención posible. Quería librar al mundo de Dios-sabrá-que traía en el vaso. Quería desmentir a Syaoran y quitarle la venda de los ojos para que se diese cuenta que estaba enamorado de algo que no era humano y por ese solo hecho, le había engañado.

Realmente, ¿tiene que ser todo lo diferente a nosotros de menor valor? Dime, porque la hormiga se lleva la comida de tu cocina y al verla hacerlo o solo verla, te nace aplastarla…estoy segura que no pensaste, que al igual que tu, estaba viva, y que hacia eso con una razón. Seguro, no esperas nunca que llegue el día en que venga alguien mas grande que tu a poner un pie encima de ti y terminar contigo. Aunque uno puede terminar en tantas maneras.

"_¡Si soy vista!... ¡Nunca mas podré…!"-_

La gente corría de un lado a otro tratando de buscar la fuente del incendio porque la mayoría estaba convencido de que era una falsa alarma, pero aun así todos corrían de un lado a otro, pues no se habían escuchado explosiones de ningún tipo ni gritos de nadie, pero querían asegurarse.

Al fin, Meiling llego a su destino. Llegó a la sala de esperas en donde estaba Syaoran, dos enfermeras en la recepción y al menos treinta personas más aguardando.

Como si lo que mas anhelase fuera ser vista, se puso de pie sobre una mesa que estaba en medio de la sala y alzó su mano derecha en alto, donde sujetaba con fuerza por debajo al vaso que llevaba presa al hada.

"¡¡ESCUCHENME TODOS!!"-grito con toda su fuerza, casi sudando por la forma en que había corrido y toda la energía que le restaba la usaba en ese grito.

Syaoran estaba de pie junto al doctor Fujitaka que se había quedado a su lado para calmarlo y evitar que el castaño hubiese corrido tras su prima. De cualquier forma, al escuchar la voz de Meiling todos y absolutamente cada persona ahí y cada persona que llego ahí por andar huyendo de "el incendio" se quedaban inmóviles al escuchar el grito de la extraña chica que recién había gritado tan fuerte como si estuviese en guerra.

"¡ATRAPE UNA BRUJA!"-claro, al escuchar algo así, debes pensar que esa persona ha visto muchos dibujos animados o que la realidad la ha trastornado un poco, pero…ella tenia la prueba en la palma de su mano y al alcance de la vista de todos.

La evidencia que demostraba la existencia de un mundo mágico, el reino de las hadas, estaba en su mano.

"¡I-INCREIBLE!"-

"¡PARECE UNA MARIPOSA, MAMÀ!"

"¡QUE ES ESO!"

"¡IMPOSIBLE!"

"¡AH!"

"¡UNA BRUJA!, ¡TIENE QUE SER MENTIRA!"-

Y después de todos esos gritos…

"¡¡SAKURA!!"-el mas fuerte se oyó, la expresión en el rostro de Syaoran era indescriptible, y la fuerza con que escapaba de los brazos del doctor Kinomoto era impresionante, ya que cuando la situación lo requiere, nosotros mismos podemos ser los seres mas fuertes del planeta, sin necesitar algo como un súper héroe.

Corrió hacia donde Meiling estaba y esta sin impedirlo, ni oponerse ni un poco, dejo que Syaoran quitara el vaso, dejando así a Sakura libre de volar, para poder juntos…_escapar._

"¡Sígueme!"-le gritaba al hada y salía corriendo de la multitud que lo rodeaba, con el hada volando por encima de el sin retrasarse ni un segundo. Como era de esperarse,_**todos**_ salieron corriendo tras el. ¡Vieron a esa criatura volar!, ¡tenia que ser cierto!, ¡si el tenia una!, ¡ellos también querían una!, ¡los doctores querían saber que era ese misterioso ser!, ¡los demás querían saber si algo como una bruja existía!...todos, excepto Meiling. Ella se quedaba sola en la sala de espera, sentándose lentamente sobre la mesa en la que se había parado. Su corazón diciéndole que había hecho algo muy malo, mientras que su mente decía que no tenía porque lamentarse, si a fin de cuentas lo había hecho por ayudar. ¿Realmente había sido así?

"¡Syaoran, lo siento!... ¡Realmente no pude detener la transformación!"-gritaba mientras salían del edificio con toda una multitud tras ellos.

"¡yo te traje a ese lugar!... ¡por eso, no te culpes!"-respondía Syaoran gritando, la lluvia por fin había parado, y ni el mismo estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo en ese momento, pues la lluvia hubiera ayudado a que la gente no fuese tan persistente al correr tras el y Sakura. No quería meterse en ninguna calle abierta donde otra persona pudiese verlos, aunque de igual manera ya era muy tarde.

Corrían hasta llegar al parque donde días antes habían compartido un sabroso helado de vainilla y chocolate. El pequeño lobo conocía el parque bastante bien y para su _suerte_ era un parque lleno de árboles de todos tamaños y de formas tanto ordinarias como bizarras.

Perdiendo a la multitud por un segundo, se escondió tras uno de los más anchos árboles que existía en el parque y quizás en China.

Sakura exhausta descendió hasta quedar sobre la mano derecha del chico. Así, después de una noche que había parecido eterna para ambos; como si las manecillas del reloj se hubieran congelado; después de todo ese lapso, podían verse a los ojos nuevamente y perderse en ellos por un momento.

Hubo un poco de silencio mientras se veían, excepto por el jadeo discreto que hacia Syaoran pues estaba muy agitado. Entonces, ella habló.

"No falta mucho…Syaoran"-decía Sakura con sus pequeños y tiernos ojos viéndole y su voz que parecía quebrada mientras estaba arrodillada en su mano.

"¿D-de que hablas?"-respondía tartamudeando debido a lo agitado que lo había dejado esa "carrera" donde la meta era no ser encontrado. Sin embargo, el realmente sabia de que hablaba, solo prefería pensar que ese momento no iba a llegar ahora ni nunca.

"He sido vista…por alguien mas aparte de ti. Alguien más…no, muchas personas mas…saben que no soy humana. Muy pronto, las hadas vendrán por mi o me harán desaparecer…porque rompí la regla mas importante"-el tono de tristeza en su voz no podía ser mas deprimente, solo escucharla hablar así rompía el corazón de Syaoran…además, no quería aceptar algo como eso. ¡Nunca!...al menos, no aun…no cuando no había dicho exactamente lo que sentía por ella.

Syaoran bajaba un poco la mano en que llevaba Sakura con desánimo y ahora tenia su cabeza caída para que no pudiese ver sus ojos, aunque era claro en como su boca formaba una expresión de angustia y desesperación, que no estaba bien en lo absoluto.

Pero como un buen ciego se sostenía con fuerza a una esperanza que no podía ver, pues por su mente paso "la mejor de las ideas".

"¡Puedo arreglarlo!"-levanto su cabeza de nuevo y su mirada estaba llena de determinación, Sakura le veía con algo de sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo…ya no se le podía ocurrir que clase de cosa podría solucionar algo como eso…simplemente, no existía nada que pudiera resolverlo… ¿o si?

"**¡Mi** **tercer deseo…es que **_**todos**_**… **_**olviden haberte visto,**_** Sakura**!"-ese deseo fue hecho con todo el valor y coraje que había dentro de su corazón. Había tomado todo…absolutamente todo de si, desear algo como eso. Sin excepciones, su familia que tanto había acogido a Sakura y todos presentes esa noche olvidarían haberla conocido.

Si deseas algo tan horrible como olvidar, sea un feliz recuerdo, sea un triste recuerdo, seguirá dejando un hueco en tu corazón.

En la vida no hay algo como "enterrar el pasado", porque sin el, no hay manera en la que podrías ser tu. Así que, deja que tus más horribles y tus más maravillosas experiencias formen la persona que eres. Podrás empezar siendo tan débil como un árbol que al comenzar a crecer apenas se sostiene, pero al enfrentar todo lo que el mundo te traiga, sin importar cuantas ramas se te caigan en el camino, un día crecerás tan alto como aquel árbol que la gente se pregunta donde acaba.

A veces los sentimientos y pensamientos no se llevan bien, a veces uno gana sobre otro.

Pudiendo haber deseado _cualquier _cosa, absolutamente todo había estado a su alcance con Sakura para conceder sus deseos…y ni siquiera en su tercer deseo podía haber pedido algo para si mismo…aunque en realidad, ese deseo era para si mismo, pues pensaba que así, Sakura podría quedarse. Definitivamente no lo había pensado muy bien.

Sakura abrió sus ojos en grande al escuchar el deseo…y seguido de eso los entrecerró tiernamente mientras cristalina lluvia salía de sus ojos, mostrando la sonrisa más pura del universo a Syaoran. Al verla hacer eso, su mirada callo en confusión.

Los gritos de las personas y doctores podían escucharse a lo lejos y los pasos también, cada vez acercándose mas y mas.

"¡Me da mucho gusto…que haya sido por ti, Syaoran!"-sonreía con todo su esplendor a pesar de que las lagrimas seguían ahí. En verdad, sentía una gratitud infinita de que fuera por Syaoran que podía decir adiós, en lugar de haber sido tomada repentinamente por las hadas y jamás despedirse de la persona que le dio un hogar en su corazón.

"¡De otra manera, hubiese sido muy doloroso!"-inclusive reía dulcemente al finalizar de hablar. Con el contraste enorme entre la sonrisa y los ojos de la flor de cerezo…Syaoran podía sentir que su deseo en verdad no había sido tan brillante como esperaba.

Las alas de Sakura se levantaron firmemente y se elevo de la mano de Syaoran para hacerse hacia atrás. Un brillo discreto salio de ella esta vez al transformarse de vuelta a humana…y la fiebre poco a poco regresaba cuando estaba en esa forma.

La preciosa forma de una joven con una belleza que definitivamente no era humana estaba frente a el. Sus rostros estaban tan juntos, Syaoran podía sentir a su corazón latir con fuerza al verle de frente sonreír así, y sin importar que tan fuerte fuera el latido de su corazón, quería estar aun más cerca de ella, tan juntos que nada podría separarlos.

"Pero antes de irme…"-la flor de cerezo comenzaba a decir, tratando de parar sus lagrimas que eran tan discretas, parecía que intentaba hacer su adiós lo menos doloroso posible.

Se abrazo a Syaoran como nunca lo había hecho, parecía que intentaba aferrarse y al mismo tiempo lo hacia verse como un abrazo que al verlo solo podrías sentir paz y tristeza. Sus palabras no le habían dado tiempo a Syaoran de responder el abrazo… ¿Irse…?...

"¿Irte?..."-su mirada parecía estar vacía, sus cejas marcaban toda la sorpresa que le daban esas simples palabras.

Al escucharlo preguntar, el cerezo lo abrazo con mayor fuerza y cerraba sus ojos tristes al comenzar a hablar, una leve sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

"Cuando cumpla el tercer deseo de Syaoran mi trabajo aquí estará hecho…y_ desapareceré_. En el momento en que lo cumpla…vas a olvidarme, voy a desaparecer de tus recuerdos y nunca volveremos a vernos…seré remplazada por algo mas con magia en tu memoria…y "-

"¡Nada va a remplazarte!..."- la tomaba de los hombros para separarla de el y que viera su rostro tan decidido, sus ojos que temblaban…era casi… …como si hubiese una lagrima ahí, escondida en la esquina derecha de su ojo izquierdo. Sakura quedaba atónita ante eso y tomaba con suavidad en sus manos el rostro de Syaoran y lo acercaba al suyo, los labios de ambos tan cerca, podían leer con claridad cada expresión facial que el otro tenia. El cerezo sonreía con sus labios casi tocando los de Syaoran y continuaba…

"… aun si nunca nos volvemos a ver…yo estaré cuidándote siempre …sin importar si no puedes verme ni oírme… ni siquiera importara si no sabes que existo…yo estaré junto a ti. Porque tu eres la persona que yo más quiero en todo el mundo, Syaoran"-. La voz con la que había dicho esas palabras, era la voz más sincera y hermosa que alguna vez había sido escuchada por cualquiera, pensaba Syaoran. Rompía su corazón y lo juntaba una y otra vez.

"Aunque…soy muy torpe y pequeña ¡pero prometo dar lo mejor de mi!"-continuaba hablando, tratando de sonar como siempre y Syaoran no podía impedir ese sentimiento de impotencia al ver lo que ocurría, dolía mas que cualquier sufrimiento que fuese imaginable.

Tan hermoso como pétalos de flores de cerezo cayendo al suelo, Sakura comenzaba a desvanecerse, sus pies y alas lentamente parecían partirse en pedazos y cada uno de ellos se iba desvaneciendo en la nada, dejando un brillo de hada conforme iba desapareciendo.

Al notar que el cerezo se estaba esfumando, se abrazo con fuerza a ella, tomando la cabeza de esta pegándola a su pecho mientras con su otro brazo la sujetaba con cariño y fuerza al mismo tiempo, sin lastimarla en lo absoluto. Apretó sus ojos con dolor, mientras de su boca solo salían gemidos y el rechinar de sus dientes.

"…era tan feliz al estar contigo, despertar en las mañanas junto a Syaoran y ser atendida por ti, que mala hada fui, ¡debía ser yo quien concediera los deseos! …además"-y de pronto era interrumpida con la voz de Syaoran que sonaba tan desolada, parecía que había pasado un milenio desde la ultima vez que había hablado, su voz…inclusive esa voz que siempre parecía ser fuerte, comenzaba a quebrarse.

"…no sigas…. solo quiero…quedarme así…"-Sakura entendía a la perfección que su corazón no era el único que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y por ello, dejaba que sus lagrimas de desbordaran como agua del rió. Se abrazaba con fuerza a el y el a ella. Con tanta fuerza y sentimientos que costaba pensar que pudiera haber algo que separara sus cuerpos, pero lo había. Las piernas de Sakura ya habían desaparecido…y de sus alas casi no quedaba nada. Pronto, ya no quedaría absolutamente nada de ella.

"Haleiza Mazani"-susurro la flor a su oído en un idioma que el lobo no conocía, y de Sakura ya no quedaba nada. Solo polvo existía en los brazos de Syaoran, solo alcanzaba a apreciar el brillo en sus manos y esa frase extraña resonaba en su cabeza por un segundo que parecían mil años y cuando el milenio acabo, cayo inconciente al suelo…y de su dormido ser, lagrimas salieron.

Es una lastima que solo fuesen tres deseos, ¿verdad? Aunque, aun si un deseo mas pudiese ser concedido, ¿de que servia?, si Li Syaoran nunca había tenido un hada y no tenia la mas remota idea de que pudieran existir, solo eran cuentos para niños, solo eso. No había tal cosa como "el mundo de las hadas"…ya no.

Despertó, su cuerpo se sentía algo débil y su mente parecía como si se acabara de recobrar de un dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos se abrían lentamente y al solo ver el techo sabía que estaba en su habitación, acostado en cama, como todos los días, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Sin embargo, tenía problemas recordando a que hora se había ido a dormir la noche anterior. Al hacer un esfuerzo lo recordó.

El había llevado a Meiling al hospital porque esta había tenido una fiebre muy alta en la noche. De alguna manera Meiling había escapado del hospital y todos habían corrido tras ella, inclusive el. Había caído exhausto e inconciente y fue regresado a casa en la madrugada junto a Meiling por los doctores quienes creyó escuchar decir algo como: "Ella tenia una fiebre terrible, pero escapo y corrimos tras ella pero con tanto esfuerzo nos desmayamos, al despertar encontramos al chico y al seguir buscando encontramos a la chica de vuelta en el hospital, en la sala de espera, increíblemente mejorada" o algo entre esas líneas, había estado mas dormido que despierto como para haberlo captado bien, pero… que extraño, ¿Por qué iban _todos_ a desmayarse?...y ¿Por qué iban _todos_ a correr tras Meiling por una fiebre?...de cierta forma, el día anterior parecía un sueño.

Ya era de mañana y era viernes, solo para asegurarse de que ya no tenia caso ir a la escuela, levanto su abdomen y al girar su mirada hacia su despertador, no solo encontró este ahí, pero a su madre aun dormida sentada en una mecedora a su lado. Lo había estado cuidando.

"_M…madre"-_ya no recordaba cuando era la ultima vez que había enfermado o había pasado algo para que su madre durmiera en su cuarto. Seguro había quedado preocupada porque le habían dicho que su hijo había sido encontrado inconsciente.

Se levantaba de su cama y se paraba junto a su madre, le tomaba las manos y sonreía agradecido, no había sido su intención despertarla así, pero lo había hecho.

"…Syaoran"-la mirada de la señora Yelan cual usualmente era una recta y difícil de leer, se volvía tierna para su hijo, cual estaba grata de ver despierto y en buen estado.

"…No….No vuelvas a salir en la noche sin avisarme y menos cuando es en un día lluvioso y por una urgencia así…yo debo saberlo"-y eso fue dicho como si fuera una orden, mama-comandante Yelan estaba de regreso, pero el pequeño lobo entendía a la perfección que tenia una madre maravillosa que simplemente deseaba protegerlo.

"Si, madre"-acento levemente.

"Syaoran, ¿Dónde esta Sa…?"-y de pronto sintió un mareo, ¿Sa?... ¿Quien era Sa?

"¿Sa?"-Syaoran pregunto algo confundido.

"…Nada…no se porque pregunte eso"-se decía a si misma, sus ojos caían al piso, intentando recordarlo, pero, de alguna forma, sentía como si estuviera en la punta de la lengua pero también sentía que no había nada…nada especial que recordar.

El pequeño lobo se extrañaba, era la primera vez que veía a su madre olvidar algo tan repentino. Aun así, prefirió no darle importancia.

Se aseguro de que Meiling estuviera bien y todos en casa parecían estarlo. Había algo que le inquietaba pero si no era su familia, no sabía que podía ser. Seguro estaba volviéndose loco, pensó.

Prefirió omitir ese sentimiento y con el paso del tiempo continuo su vida ordinaria, con una familia amorosa y gente que le apreciaba, hasta el final de sus días.

Fin

¡JAJAJAJAJA! Claro que no, continuemos.

Se aseguro de que Meiling estuviera bien y todos en casa parecían estarlo, había algo que le inquietaba pero si no era su familia, no sabía que podía ser. Seguro estaba volviéndose loco, pensó. Prefirió omitir ese sentimiento.

Sus siguientes fines de semana parecían aburridos de cierta manera, ya había pasado cerca del mes y solo hizo tarea, leyó un poco, vio televisión y los domingos salía al parque _solo._ Meiling se había ofrecido a acompañarlo y había querido estar junto a el todo el tiempo, pero la había evitado…por alguna razón, quería estar solo. Todo ese mes había tenido esa molestia y necesidad de resolver el problema aunque al mismo tiempo quería ignorarlo, pues ni tenia idea de que era.

Se sentó en una banca que tenia detrás un árbol no muy grande y traía en sus manos un libro, aunque no pensaba leer. Veía a la gente pasar, gente feliz, gente triste, con perros y con hijos, sin mascotas y sin hijos. Parejas felices y parejas que parecían querer lanzarse un sartén en la cara, había de todo en su vista…hasta que vio a alguien familiar pasar.

"¡Li!"-alzaba su mano saludándolo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Hiragizawa Eriol se acercaba en compañía de una bella chica de ojos azules y cabello largo…se preguntaba si era su novia. Aunque Eriol no le simpatizaba, no lo odiaba y si este lo saludaba, lo saludaría de regreso, no con la misma gentileza que el de cabello negro azulado, pero tampoco groseramente. Ambos se acercaron hasta quedar frente a Syaoran que estaba sentado en la banca, pero al ser presentado a la blanca chica de cabellos negros se puso de pie.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Daidouji Tomoyo"-se inclinaba un poco al ser presentada, era tan bonita y tenia un porte de elegancia que infundían respeto en el ambarino.

"Yo soy Li Syaoran"-le hizo la misma reverencia, con su actitud seria pero que de alguna manera era agradable, aun siendo tan "seco".

"Es algo obvio, pero es buena amiga mía. Asiste a otro instituto, así que es muy probable que por eso no la hayas visto en la escuela"- todo sonaba tan natural, que Syaoran creía cada palabra que Eriol decía mientras este hablaba sonriente con sus ojos entrecerrados. De pronto notaba como la niña Tomoyo aun estando sonriente, lo veía con unos ojos que parecían muy tristes. ¿Por qué una extraña lo vería así?

"¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? "-pregunto de la nada la chica, solo queriendo verificar que no quedaba ni una pizca de "eso" en el.

"…me parece que no"-respondió sintiendo algo de pena al contestar eso, temía que en verdad se conocían y el no pudiera recordarlo. Cuan cierto.

"Por supuesto"-dijo ella entrecerrando sus ojos con dulzura. Syaoran se sorprendió al ver esa reacción en ella, por como Tomoyo lo aceptaba tan fácil, con una sonrisa y ojos tiernos…que parecían doler.

Seguido de eso, ambos se despidieron y cada quien partió por su rumbo. Syaoran regreso a casa, a su habitación, acostado en cama, casi envidiando a Eriol por estar con una chica que no solo parecía ser linda, pero también lista. Al haber visto a todas esas personas juntas, familias, amigos…parejas, definitivamente sentía como si estuviera solo…tenia "amigos", estaba su familia…y su prometida y prima Li Meiling, pero aunque lo intentara, su corazón no amaba a Meiling en esa forma.

Sacudía su cabeza al darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando… ¿tener a alguien?, ¿¡para que!? Bah, era muy joven y había cosas mas importantes en que pensar como su futuro. Claro…su futuro, ¿sin…nadie?

Volvía a sacudir su cabeza, ¡era muy joven para estar pensando en algo como matrimonio! Aunque fuera el prometido de Meiling, estaba seguro que el no seria la persona que compartiría su vida con ella, pues si no la amaba, el no podría hacerla feliz y no quería que ella sufriera.

"Que rayos…me pasa"-se dijo a si mismo, recostado con su mano sobre su frente y cerro sus ojos para caer dormido.

Sus sueños…no parecían otra cosa más que una serie de recuerdos proyectados en su mente de una forma ambigua y borrosa. Ya los había tenido antes, pero hoy un nuevo recuerdo se agregaba.

El día en que había ido a la tienda a comprar un oso de felpa y había ocurrido un asalto, cuando salio, una enfermera le había estado curando las heridas.

El día en que cumplió años se lo había pasado en casa.

El primer día de escuela después de vacaciones, había ido a la parte de atrás para estar solo.

El día de la tormenta había salido corriendo buscando algo que su madre le había pedido.

_Y el día que parecía mas lejano, el día en que comenzó la lluvia después de tanto calor en Hong-Kong y que el había salido a su patio a refrescarse, alzando sus brazos para sentir las gotas sobre su piel…__una flor de cerezo__ había caído en su mano. __Una Sakura__. _

Entre más recordaba mas doloroso se volvía…pero al ver esa flor en su mano, sentía paz en su corazón, la confusión y todo el sufrimiento que recordar causaba se disolvían en la nada…tan poderosa era una bella y sencilla flor de cerezo.

Despertó abriendo lentamente sus ojos, con esa imagen en su cabeza.

"…una flor de cerezo…Sakura"-se dijo a si mismo y al pronunciar el nombre sentía una ligera molestia en su pecho.

"Japonés, ¿huh?...que extraño"-se levanto de la cama y vio que ya era de noche, en un rato tendría que regresar a la cama, que fastidio, pensó.

Se paseo por su casa un momento. Paso por la habitación de su madre sin entrar y vio desde la puerta como todas sus hermanas estaban acostadas en la cama y su madre en una silla a un lado, todas viendo la televisión…parecían estar bien del todo… ¿entonces porque había algo que le molestaba?

Apenas iba para la cocina a buscar algún refrigerio cuando se topo a Meiling en su camino y por una milésima de segundo considero la posibilidad de huir corriendo.

"¡Syaoran!"-se le lanzo encima tumbándolo al suelo.

"¡M-meiling!"-trataba de quitársela de encima, pues podía ser bastante empalagosa.

"¡No has estado conmigo desde que llegue!...al llegar solo pude saludarte y te fuiste corriendo a comprar algo, después me llevaste al hospital pero no lo puedo recordar muy bien… ¡ya no estamos en el mismo salón en la escuela!"-estaba diciendo ella y en eso el ambarino abrió sus ojos en sorpresa… ¿Ella tampoco lo recordaba? Pero seguro es porque estaba muy enferma…aunque que extraño que se curara en un cerrar de ojos, pensaba Syaoran.

"¡Ah, si!... ¡y este fin de semana no has querido estar conmigo para nada!, ¡Ni los anteriores!"-se quejaba ella abrazándole con fuerza, un gesto dramático en su rostro que podía ser tan cómico como molesto.

"No es eso…es solo que…"-aunque no tenia ninguna excusa, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal.

"¡No me digas que te enamoraste de otra chica mientras no estuve!"-decía la de cabellos largos con lagrimillas en los ojos, bastante temerosa de que así fuera. El ambarino se coloreaba de rojo por completo al escuchar eso.

"¡Claro que no!..."- pero que consecuencias traería decir algo así.

"¡LO DIJISTE!... ¡Dije de otra chica!... ¡eso quiere decir que si estas enamorado de mi!"-mil estrellas podían verse en sus ojos. Syaoran se la quitaba de encima y corría hacia su cuarto para tener un minuto de paz antes de que a Meiling se le ocurriera otra cosa al estar tan feliz.

Se sentaba en la esquina de su cama haciendo un gesto gracioso de alivio…y cuando alzaba su mirada, un objeto especial estaba sobre el estante…un oso de felpa.

Se paraba, se dirigía hacia el y lo tomaba en sus manos, alejándolo al tener sus brazos extendidos pero el peluche quedaba a la altura de sus ojos.

"¿…Es de Meiling?"-se pregunto por un momento, mientras lo veía con confusión.

"No…este oso fue el que compre el día que asaltaron la tienda"-afirmó.

"… ¿Por qué…compre este oso?"-se pregunto en voz alta. No importa que tan grande fuera el porcentaje de su lado femenino, estaba seguro que no hubiese comprado un oso de felpa sin razón.

"…Este oso no es para mi…"-y estaba completamente seguro de eso. ¿Qué faltaba?... ¿tendría eso que ver con lo que le había estado molestando últimamente?

Su corazón se estaba comenzando a agitar y su cabeza empezaba a doler.

"…Este oso…este oso se llama Syaoran"-poco a poco…parecía recordar, pero entre mas lo intentaba averiguar, mas insoportable el dolor se volvía, pareciera que optaría por no recordar para no sufrir mas.

"…es como la historia de Meiling…si le das un oso de felpa con tu nombre a alguien especial…esa persona te corresponderá… ¿A quien…querría yo darle algo así?..."-como si el abismo pudiera existir en un individuo, aquel vació que había dentro de si mismo parecía expandirse e incluso doler cuando preguntaba eso. Algo faltaba, algo sumamente importante.

"…Ver a este oso…duele"-uno de sus ojos comenzaba a entrecerrarse con dolor, pareciera que perdería conciencia en cualquier momento…y si eso pasaba, lo mas probable es que _ellas _se desharían del peluche para que la próxima vez que el abriera sus ojos, pensara que lo que había pasado no era nada mas que un sueño.

Tiro al oso por debilidad y al caer, este tumbo su cuaderno de matemáticas que había quedado sobre el escritorio cuando el pequeño lobo había acabado su tarea…y cuando ambos, peluche y cuaderno caían al suelo, el cuaderno quedaba abierto en la última página.

Con sorpresa, Syaoran podía leer lo que estaba escrito ahí en grande…escrito con su propia letra.

**SAKURA**

El poder que un nombre tiene es increíble, nunca lo subestimes.

Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura

Resonaba en su mente…era justo como la flor de su sueño.

Gritó con dolor, con una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra sobre su pecho. Pareciendo que arrancaría a ambos en cualquier momento por la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

De la nada, como un relámpago, una luz parecía haber tocado su ser en cuestión de segundos.

Y lo que esa luz trajo…fue la verdad.

"………Este es el oso de Sakura"-acababa de despertar del sueño que era una total mentira y todo en su mente comenzaba a recobrar orden.

Cada segundo vivido regresaba tal y como había pasado a su cabeza y corazón, inclusive podía escuchar y sentir a sus latidos alentarse y acelerarse sin siquiera ponerse su mano sobre el pecho.

Por un momento comenzó a retroceder lenta y torpemente, seguido de eso, se dejo caer sentado sobre su cama, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas que se cerraban con fuerza, casi encajando lo poco que tenia de uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Su espalda estaba agachada, con su cabeza completamente hacia abajo, viendo el suelo. La expresión que hacia su boca era una de dolor, cerrada pero aun parecía triste…y lentamente, comenzaba a cambiar en una sonrisa.

"…Dije que nada iba a remplazarte"-se decía a si mismo, pero en verdad esperaba que ella pudiera escucharlo si estaba cerca de el. Lo decía con un tono de voz indescriptible, lo decía con esa sonrisa débil que regresaba a ser una mueca triste. Decía esas palabras como si sintiera culpa…porque realmente habían logrado remplazar a Sakura con algo mas, se sentía decepcionado de si.

"… ¿Estas escuchándome?... ¿estas aquí?...como dijiste"-la voz de Syaoran al hablar era sencillamente hermosa, era triste pero honesta. Lograba hablar aun cuando todos sus sentimientos parecían tener una batalla interna y querían explotar.

"Todo este tiempo…no pude sentirme tranquilo…porque no estabas aquí. Si no te hubiera recordado…quizás hubiese pasado el resto de mi vida así"-deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sakura pudiera escucharlo, pues estaba dejando a sus sentimientos hablar por primera vez y quería que ella los oyera fuerte y claro.

"…Mi madre y mis hermanas…parecen actuar igual que siempre, pero…también a veces, por un momento…puedo verlas tristes. Tu presencia en esta casa…es necesaria, Sakura"-levantaba su mirada, con la esperanza en su corazón de que cuando viera al frente, ella estaría frente a el, pero no había nadie ahí. Sin embargo, no quería abandonar ese sentimiento de verdad, no quería dejarlo ir ni a la esperanza que pocos pueden sostener por más de unos minutos.

"Si nunca hubieras venido…seguiría pensando que en los árboles no hay nada mas que hojas…que este mundo acaba hasta donde mis ojos alcanzan a ver…y…creería que todos pueden encontrar algo especial, excepto yo…pero…yo encontré lo mas especial de todo…encontré a la persona mas importante en mi vida"-la sinceridad con la que hablaba podría conmover hasta las piedras. Solo quería pensar que en cualquier momento aparecería frente a el y podría sostenerla en sus brazos con fuerza y nunca dejarla ir otra vez. Porque había encontrado a su _tesoro_.

Minutos pasaron y nada ocurría, volvía a bajar su cabeza con dolor, gimiendo y apretando sus manos, con ocultos deseos de llorar.

¿La había perdido por siempre?... ¿Si la hubiera recordado mas pronto, hubiera solucionado algo?...

En un momento de locura y sin saber que hacer, quiso salir corriendo de su casa y buscarla por cada rincón de la ciudad pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se había convertido en la entrada a algo extraordinario, ya no era un pasillo lo que había frente a sus ojos, si no el paraíso.

Miraba hacia atrás y veía su habitación y miraba hacia el frente, y el mundo de las hadas estaba ahí.

Atravesaba la entrada, volvía a mirar hacia atrás y su cuarto seguía ahí. Sus ojos eran más grandes que los de dos platos al ir caminando y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta en sorpresa. Las hadas le habían permitido entrar a un mundo al que nadie más que hadas podía penetrar y en la manera más peculiar, pues ya lo había experimentado una vez en vuelo extremo con Sakura. Pero ahora, solo había tenido que abrir la puerta de su cuarto para llegar ahí…era un milagro.

Caminaba por un mundo que al contrario de nuestro mundo, merecía ser llamado "Verde", no había nada que no fuese colorido, el pasto, hierbas, árboles, flores, todos tenían colores vivos y colores pasteles creando una atmósfera de ensueño.

Al pasar por un camino rodeado de colosales árboles de bellísimas magnolias, podía escuchar cientos de susurros, que casi parecía que las magnolias le hablaban.

"…Es el"

"El tesoro del cerezo"

"…Es mas apuesto de lo que pensaba"

"Cerezo tiene buen gusto, el corazón del chico es transparente"

"Pero Cerezo es tan torpe"

"Es seguro que la Reina esta tras esto"

"Claro, porque la Reina tiene una historia parecida"

"Hay que ver como le va"

"Con un corazón fuerte como el suyo, seguro saldrá bien"

"A menos que…"

Pero que entrometidas Magnolias, pero es que en el mundo de las hadas, tan vasto como era, aun así, todas y todos sabían lo que fuera.

Siguió caminando, esperando encontrarla a ella…o una señal que le diría que estaba cerca, o ¿Por qué más podría entrar a ese mundo?

Pero al final de su recorrido, una hermosísima y gigante Jacaranda se encontraba ahí, repleta hasta la más fina punta de sus ramas, de esas bellísimas pequeñas flores de color lila. En su centro se encontraba la más bella de todas sus flores…la Reina Tomoyo.

Era visible para Syaoran, porque además estaba en su cuerpo humano, sentada justo donde en el tronco las ramas comienzan a partir lados. Vestida con un hermoso atuendo blanco de fina tela, flores y una corona de hojas. Syaoran estaba perplejo, y al reaccionar en si, corría hasta quedar frente a ella.

"Lo lograste, después de todo"-le decía con suavidad, su mirada se veía tan nostálgica, también parecía como si estuviera decepcionada de si misma por haberlo llegado a dudar.

"¡Reina Tomoyo!… ¿¡Dónde esta Sakura!?"-fue la primera pregunta que le cruzo por la mente.

"Ha estado junto a ti todo este tiempo, desde que caíste inconciente. Con excepciones pues también tiene trabajo que hacer en este mundo y en el tuyo"-le decía son una sonrisa en el rostro. Syaoran abría sus ojos grandes en sorpresa y su corazón se exaltaba.

"¿Porque no he podido verla?"-preguntaba confundido y con tristeza.

"No eres su dueño, ya no puedes ver la magia…por ello no pudiste ver a mis niñas, las magnolias…y tampoco pudiste ver a Sakura mientras te veía cada noche antes de volver aquí…pero ahora puedes ver mi mundo y a mi porque yo te lo permito. Para ti, entraste a un mundo de árboles y flores…sin ver que _todos_ estamos aquí"-le aclaraba sus dudas. Asentaba a la respuesta de la Reina, pero aun tenia otra pregunta.

"¿Sakura…esta junto a mi ahora?"-preguntaba con el corazón en la mano temblando fuertemente.

"No…hoy tenia que volar a distintos países en América. Lugares distintos y lejanos, pero ella llegara a cada uno en un cerrar de ojos. Somos rápidas. Se llevara una sorpresa y preocupara cuando se apure a llegar a tu casa para ver si estas bien y no te encuentre…siendo que ya es noche en tu mundo"-decía la Reina Tomoyo con su voz calmada y madura. Lo había olvidado por completo, a pesar de que era noche en su mundo, parecía que todavía faltaba un poco para que entrara el ocaso en el mundo de las hadas. Sus mejillas se tornaban rosas al pensar en lo mucho que se preocupaba la castaña por el.

"Si te sirve de consuelo…yo si escuche lo que tenias que decir y por eso estas aquí hoy, Syaoran"-

"¿A que te refieres?"-preguntaba confundido. Sentía algo de pena de pensar que la Reina había escuchado su confesión.

"Cuando te vi en el parque y pregunte si me conocías y dijiste que no, pensé que había perdido la esperanza…pensé que aunque no podía mostrarte a Sakura, si yo aparecía… si mi rostro podía serte un poco familiar…entonces recobraría la ilusión, pero supongo que pedí mucho…el hechizo del olvido es sumamente poderoso, nadie ha podido recordarnos por voluntad propia. Pedir que recuerdes por una persona que solo viste una vez es mucho y de todas formas, incluso pedir que recuerdes a la persona que quieres es mucho contra algo tan poderoso como la magia…pero pudiste sobrepasarla, un simple humano…pudo deshacer el hechizo…porque encontraste tu tesoro, ¿verdad?"-dijo Tomoyo, de alguna manera, Syaoran creía ver como los ojos azules de la Reina parecían volverse de cristal.

"…Se supone que Hiragizawa…era la única persona que podía recordar este mundo…eso me dijo Sakura"-recordaba Syaoran las palabras de la flor de cerezo sobre su simpático amigo.

"Ese fue mi error"-muy pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y Syaoran quedaba atónito.

"…Eriol recuerda este mundo porque yo le hice desear por ello…ese fue su tercer deseo, no olvidar…y a pesar de que ese deseo parece listo…en verdad, es muy doloroso. Eriol es mi tesoro…pero al tener miedo de que sus sentimientos por mi no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para romper la magia como tu lo hiciste…le hice desear por no olvidarme"-ponía sus manos sobre su pecho con tristeza y cerraba sus ojos al hablar…sus cejas marcando el dolor en su rostro…era la primera vez que escuchaba y veía a la Reina tan vulnerable.

"…Reina Tomoyo…si puedo saberlo… ¿Por qué es ese un deseo doloroso?"-pregunto con curiosidad, porque al escucharlo en verdad pensó que era un deseo astuto, aunque no tenia la intención de seguir viendo a la Reina sufrir así.

"Yo no tengo una segunda oportunidad Syaoran. Lo que sabia de los humanos era que eran maravillosas criaturas…con corazones increíbles pero fáciles de tornar en lo que fuera. Yo tenía miedo de que el corazón de Eriol no fuese fuerte. Cuando deseaste que todos olvidaran a Sakura, todos lo hicieron, incluso Eriol. Yo no la he olvidado, ni a ninguna de mis niñas…porque no hay forma, en que podamos olvidar algo que es parte de nosotras. Soy la Madre de las hadas y jamás olvidare a una sola de mis hijas. Pero, con los humanos es distinto…por eso tenia mucho miedo…y cuando Eriol pidió ese deseo, nuestro destino se sello. No importa que tanto lo quiera…este es mi mundo y ese el suyo, no podemos estar juntos. Puedo verlo muy pocas veces por unos momentos…y cuando eso pasa, deseo que el tiempo no exista, pero algo como eso nunca pasara. Pero hoy frente a mi, te doy una segunda oportunidad Syaoran. Salvaste a un hada nuevamente al pedir tu tercer deseo, la salvaste de ser descubierta… y ¿sabes lo que significa?, ¿no es así?"-contaba su triste historia, la Reina. Sin embargo, calmaba a su ser y una feliz y tierna sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al hacer esa pregunta. Quería darles la bendición que ella y Eriol no tenían.

"……"-lo estaba analizando…y entonces, por fin la respuesta llego a su mente.

"¿Tengo…tres deseos?"-pregunto con confusión a la Reina.

"¡Jojojo!, eso seria muy bueno, pero no. Ya tuviste tres deseos por salvar un hada y cada vez que un hada es salvada se le conceden tres deseos, el problema es que volviste a salvar a la misma hada…y ella ya no puede concederte ni uno mas…y yo tampoco puedo darte tres…pero con uno bastara"-decía alegremente la Reina, se veía tan bella cuando ese humor la rodeaba y su apariencia seguía siendo sorprendente, mas cuando su cabello jugueteaba con el viento del atardecer.

No podía creerlo, tenia un deseo mas…y sabia justo lo que quería hacer con el.

Tomando todo el coraje de su corazón, grito su deseo a los cuatro vientos.

"Porque Sakura es la persona mas importante en mi vida… ¡QUIERO QUE ESTEMOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS!"-decía con gran determinación, poniendo su mano en su pecho y sin siquiera preguntarse en que era lo que tendría que hacer la Reina para lograr algo así.

La Reina entrecerró sus ojos felizmente al escucharlo desear eso.

"No lo pudiste haber dicho mejor. No hay otra manera en que tú y Sakura puedan estar juntos, más que ambos vivan en el mismo mundo. No tengo el poder para traerte a vivir en este mundo, pero tengo el poder de mandar a Sakura al tuyo. Tendrás que esperar un poco, aun esta en el proceso"-decía la Reina Tomoyo.

"¿Qué esta en proceso?"-preguntaba con confusión. ¿Y cuanto tendría que esperar?...solo quería tenerla en ese instante con el.

"La transformación de Sakura en humana. No puede quedarse a vivir en tu mundo como hada. Lo más sorprendente es que ningún deseo la ha estado convirtiendo. Desde que te conoció, su interior comenzó a cambiar lentamente…es por eso que se ha podido enfermar y su corazón se comenzó a hacer mas pequeño, pues hay una gran diferencia entre el tamaño del corazón de un hada y el de un humano, no importa que tan diminutas nos veamos, nuestros corazón son mas grandes, pero eso no significa que sean mas buenos, no me mal interpretes, por favor…después de todo, es claro que el tamaño de las cosas no lo es todo"-decía atentamente la Reina y Syaoran quedaba boquiabierto… ¿Cómo era algo así posible?

"¿Cómo puede ser posible…eso?"-se preguntaba aunque si el fin era que ambos estuvieran juntos, no se quejaría en lo absoluto.

"En este _universo _si tienes el poder de creer, entonces tienes el poder de hacer _todo_ posible"-decía ella con cariño, intentando que palabras tan simples como esas pudieran alcanzar el ser de Syaoran y compartirle algo mas de la verdad que ella sabia. Asentó a lo dicho con una sonrisa, después de conocer hadas, ya de que servia preguntarse como era que Sakura cambiaba, si incluso en su propio mundo, había mil preguntas sin resolver y la gente vivía con ello todos los días….desde la mas sencilla y primera pregunta: "¿Cómo llegamos aquí?... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?", aun sin saberlo, continuamos viviendo día a día, con ello.

"Regresa a tu mundo y espérela…y pronto la encontraras"-decía la Reina Tomoyo despidiéndose del castaño, Syaoran estaba apunto de darse la vuelta cuando otra pregunta paso por su mente.

"…Si Sakura y yo estamos juntos… ¿podrá volver aquí?"-preguntaba seriamente y la temida respuesta era dada.

"No, no podrá. Pero si es por ti, ella pagara el precio…porque su felicidad esta contigo"- respondía con dolor, pues "perder" a su mejor amiga causaba sufrimiento, pero estaba segura que si Sakura podía ser feliz, entonces ella también podía tener un poco de ese brillo de luz que la felicidad otorga.

Las mejillas del castaño enrojecían y se despedía de Tomoyo con una discreta reverencia. Aunque no era su intención en lo absoluto separar a Sakura de su mundo, si ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y el a tomarla sin importar en que forma…entonces, todo saldría bien.

Regresaba por el camino de magnolias, donde por un momento creyó haber visto un hada asomándose desde una flor. No estaba seguro si había sido cierto, pues Tomoyo decía que el ya no podía ver la magia…pero al mismo tiempo, ahora sabia que si el en verdad creía, entonces podía lograrlo.

Llego hasta su cuarto y con un suspiro, cerro la puerta. Al volverá a abrir, el pasillo de su casa que llevaba a los demás cuartos de la familia Li había regresado. Parecía un sueño.

Con gran felicidad se tiraba en su cama, no podía esperar al día en que el y Sakura estuvieran juntos otra vez. Recogió al peluche, se tiro de nuevo a la cama y lo abrazo con fuerza, a pesar de que lo representaba a el mismo, era el oso que había comprado para Sakura. Quería verla y decirle lo que en verdad sentía su corazón…y estar juntos siempre.

Por un irónico momento, creyó que estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas.

Los días pasaron y no podía evitar preguntarse como era que se encontrarían, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, así que todos los días salía a pasear por la calle con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Pensando que no faltaba mucho para ese día, decidió hablar con Meiling en claro. Estaban ambos sentados en la sala, ya era de noche, cuando aunque el tenia la intención de ser quien hablara primero, Meiling se le adelanto.

"… ¿vas a decirme que encontraste a alguien?"-pregunto seriamente y aunque estaba segura que así era, no se le podía ocurrir quien.

"M-meiling… ¿Cómo supiste?"-pregunto sorprendido, ¿acaso era tan fácil de leer?

"Primero empezaste evadiéndome en una forma diferente a lo usual, pero últimamente ya no te molesta…pareces estar feliz y tu mirada se pierde en la nada y luego te vuelves a ver triste e incluso suspiras…como si pensaras en alguien…y estoy segura que no soy yo"-decía ella viéndole de frente, aguantándose todas las ganas de llorar, aunque ya no eran tan fuertes, de alguna forma, sentía que ya había pasado por eso. Las mejillas de Syaoran se ruborizaban, no estaba tan conciente de que así de fácil era darse cuenta de que alguien esta enamorado.

"…Anda, ¿no vas a decir nada?"-decía molesta, había estado esperando por ese momento y ahora el se quedaba callado.

"En verdad lo lamento…Meiling…yo…"-pero no había duda de que era un bruto para expresarse. Aunque había cambiado, de cierta forma, seguía siendo el mismo.

"Hazla feliz… ¡pero tendrás que presentármela!, ¡tengo que saber ante quien he perdido!"-le decía Meiling, intentando lucir fuerte y suprimiendo sus sentimientos, por el bien de que esa relación pudiera continuar, al menos como amigos, ella podía conformarse con algo así

."Meiling……muchas gracias"-se inclinaba ante ella, estaba sorprendido ante la fuerza que estaba mostrando y agradecía tanto que pudiera entenderlo. También estaba seguro que ella no tardaría en encontrar un chico digno de ella. Al volverle a ver a los ojos, le entregaba una mirada tierna y una sonrisa que hacían a Meiling envidiar a la chica a la que le pertenecían.

Los días transcurrieron normales después de eso, la única diferencia era que Meiling ya no se le lanzaba encima pero seguía siendo tan energética como siempre.

Aun… ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba y no había señales de ella? Había intentado comunicarse con la Reina pero en vano, pues Tomoyo no había contestado a sus llamados.

_Cinco meses_ habían pasado y parecía que ya no aguantaba mas, era sábado por la tarde y decidió que si iba a estar solo otro fin de semana mas, al menos quería hacerlo en un lugar agradable y se dirigió al parque que estaba cercano al hospital y a su casa. Llego y se sentó en la misma banca de siempre que tenia un árbol nada extraordinario tras de si, estaba hundido en pensamientos con su cabeza viendo al cielo…y al bajarla y ver de frente…encontró lo que tanto había estado buscando.

Su corazón exploto en ese momento.

Sakura estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol que quedaba a unos metros de distancia de donde el estaba sentado. Se veía que acababa de llegar a sentarse ahí.

"¡SAK...!"-salio corriendo apunto de gritar su nombre, cuando de pronto quedo helado.

Al lado de la flor, llegaba una bella señora de cabellos largos grisáceos, un chico alto de cabello negro y…el doctor Fujitaka. Se veía justo como una familia…y no lo entendía en lo absoluto.

Quería acercarse pero tenia miedo, había esperado tanto tiempo y justo cuando la encontraba, sentía que algo lo retenía…como si algo no encajara en el rompecabezas.

¿Por qué iba a estar Sakura con esas personas?

Sin saber si la volvería a encontrar, apretando sus puños con fuerza, se dio la vuelta y regreso a casa corriendo. Anoto el día en que la había visto en el parque y decidió regresar así el siguiente sábado, así lo hizo y ahí estaba ella y su familia de nuevo.

Cada sábado iba a verla, no podía acercarse…algo le decía que cuando dijera "Sakura" ella diría "No". Su corazón se estaba rompiendo, definitivamente no era como lo había deseado. Ya dudaba de que esa niña fuera Sakura, a pesar de que lucía igual a ella.

Pasó un fin de semana más y ese día, despertó con un solo propósito:

"Voy a hablar con ella"-se dijo a si mismo y salio de casa.

Llego mas temprano esta vez y con mucha suerte, ese fin de semana solo estaba ella ahí, quizás se había adelantado al resto, pero solo estaba ella, recargada en el árbol, sentada en el césped, leyendo una revista de postres.

Lucia tan bella, no podía creer que solo hasta ahora podía pensarlo libremente.

Con valor, camino hacia esta, aunque sentía que sus piernas estaban temblando un poco, pero logro llegar hasta quedar frente a ella, cuando Sakura vio unos tenis en el suelo, levanto su mirada y lo vio a los ojos, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y las de Syaoran también, no sabia si las de ella ardían por la misma razón que las de el, pero sentía a su corazón dar mil latidos por volverle a ver después de medio año.

Se hinco para estar a su altura, la vio con determinación y habló.

"¿Sakura?"-pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuese un si y ella gritara '¡Syaoran!' y se lanzara a sus brazos, era lo que mas quería en ese momento.

"Hoe… si, soy Kinomoto Sakura, ¿me conoces?"-pregunto ella tiernamente, aunque se veía algo intimidada por la presencia de Syaoran y tan apuesto era que la lograba sonrojar. En ese momento el castillo de ilusión parecía haber recibido pedradas de guerra y derrumbarse en pedazos. Contuvo todo lo que se demolía dentro de si, solo para responderle.

"Si, pero…si no lo recuerdas, esta bien"-le sonrió dulcemente, era una sonrisa muy dolorosa y al mismo tiempo bonita.

"Disculpa haberte molestado"-decía el lobo listo para retirarse, no entendía porque estaba pasando así, pero era seguro que eso no era lo que había deseado. Apenas se iba a levantar cuando ella le jalo de la playera pidiéndole esperar.

"Espera…no es una molestia. Hace dos meses que fui encontrada dormida en la calle, alguien del orfanato Liang me tomo y cuando desperté no recordaba nada, solo que mi nombre es Sakura, intentaron buscar a mi verdadera familia pero nadie respondió por mi, hasta que la familia Kinomoto decidió adoptarme y soy muy feliz con ellos, son personas maravillosas… pero no se que paso antes de ese día cuando desperté… ¿tu sabes quien soy?"-así que, de cierta forma, ella estaba sufriendo tanto como el. El había tenido problemas al verla remplazada en sus recuerdos…pero el lobo ni siquiera existía ya en los de la flor. Así que al volverse humana, sus recuerdos de hada habían desaparecido…y en ellos, estaba el. Tomoyo la había enviado al mundo humano confiando en los corazones de ambos, pero Syaoran no sabia eso. El solo había estado esperando al día en que aparecería en su casa o se encontrarían en la calle y dirían "¡Cuánto tiempo!" y se unirían por siempre. Pero era muy distinto a su realidad.

"No…"-fue su sola respuesta, pensaba que aun si lo explicaba, no tenia caso si ella no tenia recuerdos ya, los sentimientos que le pertenecían a el probablemente habían desaparecido con ellos. Prefería dejarla comenzar a juntar nuevos recuerdos y así una nueva vida. Sakura le miro con sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo y soltaba la playera del chico con lentitud. El pequeño lobo se ponía de pie y daba dos pasos cuando de pronto su corazón le hablo al oído.

"_He estado esperando por esto…por mucho tiempo. Si no lo hago ahora, quizás no lo haré nunca…tal vez me arrepienta un día…y no podré vivir con eso"-_pensó sonriendo débilmente con pesar.

De la nada, se volteo de nuevo hacia la castaña, se hinco nuevamente a su altura y con sus brazos la acorralo pegándola hacia el árbol _y la beso_.

Un brazo lo tenia extendido pegando su mano con el árbol y el otro acariciaba el rostro de la flor. Juntaba sus labios con los de ella, tocándose suavemente como en una caricia del corazón. Suaves y tiernos, sus labios disfrutaban. Ella había tenido sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, con sus mejillas polvoreándose naturalmente, pero como si fuera lo más normal dejarse besar por un extraño, cerró sus ojos y se dejo querer. Al separar sus labios de los de ella, veía como Sakura aun tenia sus ojos cerrados como si hubiera quedado en transe por el beso, como si estuviera deseando uno mas.

Espero a que abriera sus ojos y cuando lo hizo la miro con ternura y le dijo la verdad de sus sentimientos y de su corazón.

"_**Te amo, Sakura**_"-eso era lo que en verdad describía como sentía. No era algo tan común y aun especial como "me gustas" ni "te quiero", después de todo lo que habían pasado, estaba seguro que el la _amaba_ mas que a nada en el mundo. Que iría hasta donde hiciera falta por ella, que haría lo que fuera si solo por un momento esa sonrisa podía ser suya.

"Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida…y esta bien si no lo recuerdas, si yo lo recuerdo, estaré bien con eso"- aunque quería creer que así era, no lo estaría completamente, su corazón se estaba desmoronando

Por un momento se quedo callada, había un muy leve sonrojo en su rostro, esas tenían que ser las palabras mas fuertes que había escuchado y mas llenas de honestidad.

El ambarino se puso de pie una vez mas, quedaba de espaldas a ella, dispuesto a irse a su casa, a tirarse sobre su cama y sinceramente…llorar.

Caminaba alejándose lentamente, aunque lo que más deseaba fuese correr y desaparecer.

Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos esmeralda de la flor de cerezo, de pronto se ponía de pie rápidamente y sin que el de ojos color ámbar se lo esperara, Sakura llegaba corriendo y lo abrazaba con fuerza por detrás.

"_¡Yo también te amo, Syaoran!__**"-**_grito fuertemente mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza. El lobo quedaba en asombro…sus ojos parecían desorbitarse y su boca que había quedado abierta ante esto…se cerraba en una gran sonrisa. Aun estando de espaldas a ella, ponía sus manos sobre las de la flor de cerezo que estaban en el pecho de este.

"¡Te hice algo muy malo, lo siento mucho!... ¡de verdad!"-decía con fuerza aun llorando, se sentía como si hubiese hecho algo horrible, aunque era totalmente sin la intención.

Quito las manos de la flor de cerezo que le sujetaban, para girarse a verle de frente. Era al menos una cabeza mas alto que ella, y era feliz de que así fuera, aunque no importaba si ella se hubiera quedado tan pequeña como su dedo pulgar, hubiese continuado siendo la persona o ser con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Ya no había razón de llorar, ya no la había y sin embargo veía al cerezo derramar lágrimas, no podía evitar nada pero sonreír con dulzura ante eso y secarle las lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares, suavemente tocando el rostro del cerezo.

"No has hecho nada malo, Sakura"-decía con suavidad y besaba su frente para después abrazarle y recargar su cabeza sobre la de ella. Quería quedarse así por lo que la eternidad dure.

"…Syaoran. No puedo creerlo…pero…en verdad, encontré a la persona que mas quiero y me corresponde…soy tan feliz, no tengo palabras…"-dulcemente se apegaba a el y le expresaba una parte de toda la felicidad que parecía bailar dentro de su cuerpo. Por otra parte, Syaoran nunca entendería como era que ella lo había elegido, pero supongo que siempre es así con los enamorados, amaran tanto a esa persona y la verán como si estuviera mas cerca del cielo que nadie más, que pensaran que no son suficientes para ese alguien. Aun cuando no hay nadie mas que pudiera complementarle en la vida a esa persona tan especial que uno mismo.

"……por primera vez… yo también…soy muy feliz"-escuchar palabras como esas salir de Syaoran parecía un sueño, sentía que había logrado su meta en la vida. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban y por un momento ambos se separaban para volver a encontrar sus ojos los unos con los del otro.

"Es una lastima que…ahora que tengo a la familia Kinomoto no podré quedarme a dormir contigo"-decía sonriente. Claro que estaba agradecida con la familia que la había acogido tan fácil al verla sin amparo y sin memoria, pero ella también le había tenido gran cariño a la familia Li y al varón de esta.

"Pero puedes venir a visitarme, siempre que quieras. Mi madre y mis hermanas estarán encantadas de volverte a conocer"-decía Syaoran que ahora sostenía sus manos con el cerezo.

"Y… ¿Meiling?"-preguntaba preocupada.

"Meiling también. Es la mas ansiosa en conocerte"-decía Syaoran sonriendo dulcemente, cual hacia a la cerezo sonreír sin preocupación alguna.

"… ¿Cómo es… que Meiling ha estado ansiosa en conocerme?... ¿hoe?"-se preguntaba, y cuando la respuesta llegaba a su cerebro, ambos castaños se coloreaban de rosa y rojo.

"…S-sera posible…que…Meiling sepa que yo…"-decía viendo al ambarino con nerviosismo y el lobo rojísimo asentaba tragando saliva. Si, el ya le había dicho a Meiling que estaba enamorado de Sakura.

"A-así que el resto de mi familia también lo sabe. N-no han dejado de preguntar quien eres…y"-tenia su mirada en el piso, parecía de nuevo ese niño torpe para hablar y de buenos sentimientos, que se ponía nervioso con cualquier tema respecto a los sentimientos.

"¡Me encantas!"-se le lanzo encima casi tumbándolo al piso, este la atrapaba en brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo y toda la gente se tornaba a mirar. Ambas aves de amor se volvían a ruborizar. Vaya, pero si eran bastante buenos en eso.

Cuando todos regresaban a sus asuntos, ellos también.

"Estemos juntos desde hoy en adelante, Syaoran"-proponía Sakura, eso era casi como decir "cásate conmigo", ya que ambas propuestas comparten el mismo significado…y Syaoran sin dudarlo ni un poco aceptaba.

"Por siempre"-decía el y aun teniéndola en brazos, le daba un beso mas, lleno de amor que la castaña correspondía con facilidad. Se separaban y se besaban otra vez, parecía un cuento sin acabar.

Todo de el le encantaba. Desde su cabello rebelde y actitud seria, hasta sus abrazos que parecían ser el abrigo más calido para invierno y sus besos que la derretían, incluso su confusión por sus sentimientos y su valentía. Después de todo, son todas las cosas buenas y malas de una persona, lo que la forman y solo la persona que pueda aprender a amar ambas partes, sera la indicada. El también amaba todo de ella, la manera en que reía, la manera en que se levantaba tarde, la manera en que no entendía y la manera en que lo quería…todo.

Aceptaría absolutamente todo lo que decir algo como "Estemos juntos siempre" trajera, lucharía contra cada problema y lo afrontaría solo para poder continuar viviendo la felicidad.

En otra parte del parque, dos personas les observaban.

"Me tarde un poco, pero pude recordarla…no es muy fácil olvidar el corazón de Sakura"-decía Eriol quien estaba sentado en un columpio hablándole a Tomoyo quien estaba meciéndose lentamente en el columpio de su lado izquierdo.

"Tienes razón"-aceptaba Tomoyo sonriendo con dulzura.

"Quizás con el tiempo, la familia de Li también llegue a recordarla. Pero aunque no lo hicieran…se divertirán volviéndola a conocer"-decía Eriol con ternura, ambos parecían estar bien encariñados con la flor de cerezo y con hacerla feliz.

"¡Por supuesto!...después de todo, sera la futura prometida de Syaoran"-decía Tomoyo alegremente y tomaba la mano de Eriol, sosteniéndose dulcemente mientras se mecían.

"¿Ahora puedes ver el futuro?"-preguntaba Hiragizawa en juego.

"No hace falta, es tan claro como el agua…solo míralos, para esta hora mañana, Sakura ya estará pedida en matrimonio, ¡jojojojo!"-

"Aunque aun falte un largo camino para que estén frente al altar…tienes razón, quizás desde mañana estarán esperando a que ese día este frente a ellos. ¿Quieres esperar conmigo?, Tomoyo"-tan elocuente como siempre, las palabras le venían como anillo al dedo, al contrario del ambarino. Las mejillas de la Reina se pintaron rosadas y asentó con la cabeza felizmente diciendo "si".

Era doloroso y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Aquel que quiere amar, debe estar dispuesto a sufrir. Sin querer decir que el amor es sufrimiento, porque el amor lo es _**todo**_. Felicidad y tristeza, el amor esta lleno de contrastes que parecemos siempre olvidar y querer optar la idea de que el amor es felicidad entera, que solo hay risas y que si llega a doler, entonces no queremos algo así. Por eso, los pocos que pueden tomar el sufrimiento y la felicidad juntos por la persona que aman, merecen de verdad ser admirados. Puedes haber conocido a más de mil personas en lo largo de tu vida y al final solo habrá pocas que podrán haber visto tu corazón de verdad, que lo habrán abrazado con fuerza viendo como incluso su lado negro pareciendo horrible para cualquiera, ante los ojos del que ama, blanco y negro siguen siendo igual de bellos. El amor puede desafiar hasta la ley más lógica y seguir a la más insana. Nunca lo cuestiones y nunca lo tomes a la ligera. Es un sentimiento que nadie jamás terminara de entender, porque solo intentarlo es una locura.

_Ellos dos se amaban más que nada en el mundo…y ya no importaba que fuerza superior les quitara sus memorias, se volverían a recordar y si no, se volverían a conocer y a enamorar y podrían seguir así por siempre. _

El ocaso llegaba llenando al cielo de matices de rojo impresionantes, creando una tranquila atmósfera para los dos enamorados que ahora estaban acostados sobre el césped, juntos, sosteniendo sus manos, mirando al cielo. Alguna gente los veía y sentía envidia, porque ambos emanaban sentimientos puros de si mismos, que la gente quería contagiarse de ellos.

"…Oye, Syaoran…ahora que soy humana… ¿cuando pase el tiempo comenzare a crecer y verme grande, verdad?...a-aun si me lleno de arrugas, ¿Seguirás conmigo?"-preguntaba inocentemente la flor de cerezo, girando su rostro hacia el, mostrándole su preocupación en el rostro. Para su mayor sorpresa, Syaoran soltaba una risa y en ese momento parecía que el paraíso había venido a la tierra, era la primera vez que lo veía así, había sido una muy leve, pero había parecido mas mágica que todas las hadas juntas.

"Yo también creceré…y cuando sea viejo también tendré arrugas…pero, te seguiría queriendo aun si tuvieras una verruga en la nariz…mientras sigas siendo tú"- se giraba hacia ella y ambos con sus rostros tan juntos se contemplaban. La respuesta del ambarino la hacia ruborizarse y entender perfectamente que el físico no era nada.

"¡Yo también…aun si Syaoran fuera calvo y sin dientes, te seguiría queriendo igual!"-pero que lindas formas de compararse, causaba gracia en ambos y sonreían juntos.

"…Gracias"-respondía Syaoran y aun ambos acostados se abrazaban con dulzura.

Los niños que jugueteaban por el parque les comenzaban a hacer burla y Syaoran lanzaba mirada fulminante que los enviaba despavoridos a correr a sus casas.

El día acabo así, cuando notaron que ya era tarde, Sakura le dijo al lobo que tenia que volver a casa o se preocuparían por ella, pero Syaoran insistió en acompañarla a su nueva casa, como ya estaba oscuro, le daba miedo que cualquier cosa fuera a pasarle. Al llegar a la residencia Kinomoto, fue invitado a quedarse a cenar por la familia, pues se había presentado como el nuevo amigo de Sakura. Vaya sorpresa que se llevarían los Kinomoto cuando con el tiempo este pidiera la mano de su hija. A la semana siguiente Syaoran la presento de nuevo con su familia y fue acogida con el doble de cariño por todas y presentada oficialmente como Kinomoto Sakura, la prometida del joven Li Syaoran. A Meiling no le cabía duda que había perdido contra una rival muy fuerte.

Todo era tan calido, que le era imposible pensar que no vivía un sueño.

Si en verdad deseas algo como un sueño volviéndose realidad, entonces lucha por el, hasta que ya no puedas mas, se persistente y se fuerte, sabiendo que la fuerza no esta en dejar que el mundo te caiga en la espalda, si no en poder ser uno mismo y aceptar todas las consecuencias que eso traiga. Lentamente, todos intentamos llegar a ese punto.

Sueña…y la puerta se abrirá.

_**FIN**_

Magdalia Daidouji: ¡MIS PIERNAS SE ENTUMIERON! XD ¡dios santísimo!, cuando me levanté de la silla, al tratar de dar un paso, ¡me caí!...jajajaja y me levanté de nuevo, camine unos pasos ¡y me volví a caer!

Ahora si, agarrense

**¡¡ ACABE!! DIOS SANTISIMO, JESUCRITO, VIRGENSITA, VIRGENSITA DE GUADALUPE, VIRGEN DEL CHORRILLLO Y DE LO QUE QUIERAN, ¡ACABE!, ¡CHINGADO, SOY FELIZ!**

Jajajajaja disculpen mis malos modos XD pero sin importar que tan caca haya salido este capitulo, así fue originalmente planeado, antes que el principio, fue el final de esta historia el que vino a mi mente y tenerlo guardado por tanto tiempo y por fin dejarlo salir fue un placer enorme.

**Lamento TANTO** si los decepcione, tal vez falle al mostrarlo como pasaba en mi mente, no es algo súper increíble, y probablemente si es muy popo, pero bueno, ya que, véanlo de esta forma, XD al menos no pagan por leerlo jajaja XD, pfffff que triste suena eso, lo lamento mucho de nuevo para quienes fue decepcionante.

Pido de nuevo disculpas, mi tono al escribir y hablar es bastante directo y rudo, de alguna manera parece que estoy enojada y cuando escribo en mis historias parece que soy Magdalia suprema conocedora de la verdad, pero NO, no intento decir que tal cosa es tal cosa y que solo así puede ser porque yo digo. No, esa no es mi intención. Si escribo con tono de afirmación es porque he aprendido de tres grandes maestros, que en cualquier cosa que estas escribiendo para los demás, cualquier enunciado que hagas en el que estés expresando tus ideas, tienes que hablar sin hacer dudar a tus lectores de lo que estas diciendo. Y yo creo que es verdad, así que aunque escribo siendo honesta en las cosas que _yo_ creo, no tiene que ser así para nadie mas, si es algo que compartimos, entonces que gusto, pero si no, todo esta bien, no creo que lo que tu pienses este mal ni nada, después de todo, yo creo que cada quien tiene su propia verdad. Respeto sus ideas, por favor, respeten las mías, por mas estupidas e ignorantes que les parezcan XD

Notas sobre el fic:

Si, Syaoran olvido a Sakura y luego esta a el, pero se recordaron VIVA MI IMAGINACION JAJAJAJA –falla en la vida-

-Si, la familia de Syaoran la olvido y Eriol también, solo que Eriol es chido y la recordó

-No, Tomoyo no es madre de Sakura ni de nadie, es un titulo para mi…porque yo asocio la palabra "Reina" con "madre"…l se que Reina no se escribe con mayúsculas, es solo que, jajaja lo hace ver importante y chido. –es estupida-

-Si, Fujitaka el doctor que la atendió término adoptándola después porque no hay mejor papi para Sakura.

-Si, Syaoran pidió la mano de Sakura, y la presento como su prometida ante su familia y todos celebraron porque son chidos –

-Haleiza Mazani (Jaleiza Mazani) esta dicho en el idioma de las hadas…que me invente para la historia. Significa…lo que tu creas que le dijo a Syaoran n.n…yo se lo que le dijo jajaja pero bueno, seria bueno que dejara algo a la imaginación de ustedes.

Y SOLO PORQUE A LAS 4:30 DE LA MAÑANA NO HAY NADA MEJOR QUE HACER XD….(QUE HORRIBLES HORAS DE DORMIR TENGO XD)

**Mini- Epilogo **

_**Solo Tres Deseos**_

Historia por: Magdalia Daidouji

Personajes propiedad de: CLAMP

Diez años después.

Hacia un año que se habían casado y ahora vivían juntos en una modesta pero bonita casa que la señora Yelan, el señor Fujitaka y la señora Nadeshiko les habían obsequiado como regalo de bodas, aunque ambos castaños insistieron en pagar de regreso.

Desde que era humana y tenia familia, se había metido a estudiar y era feliz con su conocimiento que cada vez se ampliaba mas, trabajaba como maestra de pre-escolar, pero incluso ahora había cosas que se le hacían desconocidas.

Daba una y otra vuelta por su sala, caminando lentamente porque se sentía pesada, de alguna manera, su vientre y estomago parecían crecer.

"… ¿Cómo debería decirle a Syaoran?..."-decía son su mirada preocupada viendo a la nada, sin esperarlo, Syaoran que venia entrando a la sala la había escuchado.

"... ¿decirme que?"-preguntaba con inocencia. Eran adultos que estaban cerca de pisar los treinta años y aun había un aura de niños que les rodeaba. Ambos solo habían conseguido volverse más bellos con el tiempo.

"… ¡S-Syaoran!"-se asustaba y sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando el lobo caminaba hacia ella con confianza, ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa y con una sonrisa le pedía responder.

"¿Qué pasa?"-

Tenia que saberlo. Era ahora o nunca…me corrijo, era ahora o en nueve meses.

"¡U-Um, Um...!... ¡VAMOS….Vamos a tener _un bebe_!"-casi iba a gritárselo a la cara pero cuando la palabra "bebe" salía, su rostro se cambiaba a uno sonriente y le veía con esperanza. Por un momento, Syaoran quedaba inmóvil…y un gesto cómico de sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¿N-No quieres?"-pregunto con tristeza, su cabeza mostrándose cabizbaja. Syaoran negó con su cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente. Iba a ser padre…del hijo de la mujer que amaba, no había mejor sentimiento que ese en ese momento.

"Bienvenido"-se agacho a la altura del abdomen de Sakura y beso su estomago con dulzura mientras le susurraba a su hijo que ya podía sentirse en casa.

Sakura sonrió agradecida y rezo por que los días pudieran seguir siempre así, llenos de sorpresa y amor.

Nueve meses llenos de consentimientos de Syaoran hacia Sakura y de regalos y apoyo de la familia Kinomoto y Li, nueve largos meses de espera se habían ido como primavera arrasando con el invierno, y en la mañana del primero de abril, Sakura dio a luz a un varón.

**Fin**

Magdalia Daidouji: ¡Ajajaja!, por eso era Mini-epilogo XD…si no les gusto, con mucho gusto pueden ignorarlo XD. De nuevo me disculpo.

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que me brindaron mientras estuve en y a los que me lo han brindado aun fuera de el, soy una persona muy feliz de verdad. Si, comencé a escribir esto con el corazón roto pero al terminar de escribir ya me sentía feliz, porque logre terminar algo de lo que empecé. Es algo que es muy querido para mí y que estoy agradecida de que haya sido acogido bien por ustedes. Después de un año, tal vez esperaban algo mucho mejor, aunque seguro la mayoría no esperaba ya nada, un año es mucho tiempo, pero yo quería acabar esto, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara…pero el momento llego y lo hice y hoy le digo adiós a mi mas querido fic. Adiós Solo Tres Deseos, fue bastante lindo escribirte, me ayudaste a conocer mas personas y a apreciar muchas cosas y darme cuenta de otras…incluso a iniciar un proyecto que nunca pensé que pasaría con uno de mis fics. Muchas gracias Nagu por haber querido dibujar esta historia, no sabes lo feliz que me hace. Muchas gracias a quien este leyendo por haber gastado su tiempo en esto…y de nuevo, perdóname si te decepcione pero no voy a cambiar nada de lo que escribí por el valor que tiene para mi, por eso, lo siento mucho.

**¡Muchas Gracias A TODOS!**

**Nos Vemos**

**Magdalia Daidouji**


End file.
